Bonds
by Crescentmoonz
Summary: This is the exploration of (submissive)Sasuke x (Dominate)Hinata BDSM sexual relationship
1. Chapter 1

A/N: They are 20 in this lovely fanfic

This is Rated M for Lemons

NEJI IS ALIVE IN THIS (cuz I can't stand his death and I refuse to write anything with him dead in it so yeah) This is AFTER WAR

**Warning**!!! Heavy Bdsm, Pegging and Adult toys (I'm not kidding). Sasuke OCCness during sex Hinata OCCness during sex.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (if I did SasuHina babies would be running around everywhere and Neji would be ALIVE)

I have a lot of plans for this fanfic so I hope you guys stick with me. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Don't like don't read.

Enjoy- Moonz ;)

Chapter 1

It was a cool night and Sasuke couldn't wait to see his 5-year girlfriend Hinata after 2 weeks of her being on a mission. He wanted to be ready for her when she came back to their apartment. They had moved in together 3 years ago into a nice apartment that had one bedroom, a bathroom and nice kitchen and a "living room". It was cozy and well furnished and felt more like home to them then anywhere else. The bedroom had off white walls and a King sized bed with blood red sheets and matching pillows and a dark wood dresser with a mirror on it and really nice closet after they fixed it up with paint and adding shelves.

They moved in because her Dad disowned her for joining Anbu because "heirs should not be put in such danger". But they both knew it was more than that, that the Anbu thing was a flimsy excuse to boot her out all they needed was on small reason all they wanted was her out of Hanabi's way. She knew no matter how strong she became or how much she proved herself to them and the village that they wanted Hanabi as heir so they removed her. But what surprised them all was her lack of reaction as if she couldn't care less and was pleased to be away from the clan. It was true that she couldn't care less because she had realized as a child that you can't make everyone happy that you have to do you. But she wanted to at least try for them but it didn't work so she stopped caring about them and moved on.

Sasuke stripped his clothes and put them in the dirty clothes basket and placed his Hitai-ate on the dresser and took a shower then dried off. He walked over to the bed then bent down and pulled out a black box and placed it on the bed.

Sasuke formed the Rat sign and then the chest glowed purple and the box opened slightly, he then opened it fully and his cock twitched at the sight of all of their toys. There were 4 dildos of different sizes: a few vibrators, rope, a paddle, a ball gag, a whip, a leather collar ,a 8 inch strap on, a cock ring and leather handcuffs. He pulled out what he would want for tonight's scene. He got out his leather collar that had P.O.H.H engraved on it, the leather handcuffs, with a blush on his cheeks the strap on ,a bullet vibrator, a cock ring and finally the whip and he placed all of these at the foot of the bed. After that he walked over to their closet and pulled lube and a pair of thin leather gloves from the top shelf and placed those on the bed.

Once everything was in place he climbed onto the bed faced the door and kneeled down putting his hands on his lap. He waited 6 minutes before he heard the front door click open and soft footsteps approaching their bedroom door and then it opened and their stood his beautiful girl dressed in her Anbu outfit with her hawk mask in hand.

"Missed me" she teased eyeing the toys on the bed.

"Yes it has been to long since we have played, Mistress" he purred in a seductive voice.

He smirked when he saw her fingers and lip twitch she was definitely in the mood to play now. She placed her hawk mask on the dresser. Hinata started to undress unbuckling the metal plate on her chest setting it carefully aside then removed her the bandage on her arms and removed her black bra that revealed a big slash that went from the middle of chest and curved to the middle of her stomach that went in a jagged line to her belly button. It was a pale pink color after Sakura healed her from Pein's attack on Konoha.

Nonetheless Sasuke eyes her slightly swaying breasts hungrily. She slipped out of her pants and removed her bandages and matching underwear before taking all her clothes beside the metal amor and bandages and put them in the dirty clothes basket and wrapped her bandages and put them on the dresser and leaned the metal amor on the closet door. Once she was fully naked and her things were put away she grabbed a brush and a black pony tail holder and put her hair in on high ponytail.

She swayed her hips as she walked over to Sasuke who waited patiently on the bed.

"Is this everything you want on you Sasuke?"

"Yes mistress"

"Ok then can I add the leather leash"

"Yes mistress"

"Thanks"

She bent down to grab the chest and placed it on the bed and preformed the Rat seal and just like before it opened. She opened the chest fully and pulled of the leather leash with a silver buckle on the end. Sasuke dipped his head down and kissed her Anbu tattoo and traced it with his tongue.

She grabbed his leather collar from the bed and fastened it around his neck and made sure the D-Ring was in the front and clipped the leash on. She turned the collar around so the D-Ring was at the back of the his neck and the leash hanging down his back.

She climbed on the bed behind him and reached from behind him to grab the leather handcuffs "Arms" he obediently put his arms behind him so she could fasten the cuffs comfortably.

"Do you want me to use the vibrator before I put the cock ring on you or after?"

"Before the cock ring Mistress"

"Ok" she smirked picking up one of her favorite toys to use on him and turned it on. A low but intense buzzing sound filled the room as Hinata first placed the vibrator at Sasuke's collar bone and slowly drifted down to his left nipple circling it then she did the same to the right. Hinata smiled as Sasuke breath came out in shorter pants than before and his eyes had closed in pleasure and he saw him lick his lips. She was excited for tonight. She continued down the middle of his stomach once she left his nipples and saw saw his abs flex in response to the vibrations and his cock twitched in high anticipation. She reached his groin and teased his tip and ran it down to the base. Sasuke's breath hitched and then he let out a low groan. He wanted more, it wasn't enough. Hinata sensed this and moved the vibrator to his sack. Sasuke let out a yelp that turned into a moan and his head fell back onto her shoulder.

Hinata felt that she had teased him enough and clicked off the vibrator and got a whimper in response. She grabbed the bottle of lube and the cock ring and poured some lube onto her hand and rubbed it onto his member and then carefully pushed the cock ring to the base of his cock and secured it.

She reached for her leather gloves and pulled those on. She grabbed a fluffy pillow and placed it under Sasuke.

"Make this easy for me Sasuke"

Sasuke bent forward with his chest in the pillow and his ass in the air and used his hands to pull his cheeks apart showing his hole to her. Hinata lubed 3 fingers up then slid one into Sasuke. She heard him moan lowly and saw him then his face into the sheets to hide his new blush. She moved her fingers around stretching him and added a second finger scissoring his hole. Sasuke gasped and whimpered into the bed sheets.

"Sasuke are you ok?" She said while kissing his back and running her free hand over his shoulder blades and spine softly.

"Y-Yes, thank y-you for asking Mistress", Sasuke stuttered out.

Hinata pushed the 3rd and final finger in and searched for his prostate. After a while of searching she knew she found his prostate when Sasuke's head shot up, his hands fisted and he moaned loudly. She continued rubbing and prodding at his prostate making Sasuke squirm and moan. She could tell that even all this wouldn't be enough for him.

Hinata felt that Sasuke was stretched enough and removed her fingers. She tapped his lower back and Sasuke released his asscheeks and allowed his knees to bend so his thighs almost touched his calves. She took off her gloves and placed them on the dresser. Hinata tugged on the synthetic belts and made sure the eight inch long flesh colored dick was secured properly so it wouldn't randomly detach from the harness while they were in mid-thrust. It had happened once before and yeah, they'd had a good laugh over it later but it was frustrating.

Hinata put the upraised nubs on the inside of the harness over her clit and licked her lips. The nubs extended over her clit and into her mound a bit then down over her lower lips almost to her ass so even if she shifted too much she wouldn't lose any stimulation.

"Ya ready Sasuke?"

"Yes please, Mistress" Sasuke panted, he had to close his eyes so he could calm himself down.

Hinata stood at the side of the bed and kissed up his spine and rubbed her hands on his stomach and lightly pinched his nipple.

Hinata climbed back onto the bed and kneeled down in between Sasuke's legs and grabbed the lube and rubbed a good amount onto the strap on.

She placed the tip of the dick at his entrance and she pushed forward and he gasped and arched his back toward her she smiled and kissed his lower back. She let it take a few minutes to get the entire dildo up his ass but he knew better to complain about the pace.

If she was to slow and he complained then she would stop or slow down even more. If she was to fast she would speed up or stop all together. Hinata let out a breath once she was fully sheathed inside and sat straight up.

Hinata leaned forward pressing the dick farther into Sasuke who let out a little breath to grab the whip and picked up the leather leash and wrapped it around her hand twice.

"You remember the safe words Sasuke?"

"Yes, Mistress" Hinata didn't move he knew she wanted to hear him say it. "Apple is stop, Peach is wait"

"Good"

Sasuke's shoulders rotated in preparation and she grabbed the chain of the leash in her left hand, pulling him upwards as she leaned back. He moaned, low in his throat, as he was further impaled on the dick, exposed his chest, and kept his back free.

Hinata began to move and she heard Sasuke inhale sharply. She concentrated on her hips, thrusting from a sort of backwards kneeling position and licked her lips. Sasuke jolted when the whip came down across his abs and moaned appreciatively. Sasuke jerked when she whipped him across his chest.

"Mhmmmm Oh fuck" Sasuke moaned.

Hinata kissed his shoulder and thrusted herself to the hilt inside of him and rolled her hips and whipped his upper thighs. He let out a strangled sound of enjoyment and she started panting. She tugged on the chain a bit and whipped his upper thighs again. Sasuke arched wonderfully into her a purred in pleasure.

The nubs on the inside of the strap-on rubbed against her clit and folds amazingly and she pushed up harder against him, faster, and whipped him across the other thigh.

She was losing grip on the leash for her palm being so sweaty and she took s moment to wrap it around her hand another time but didn't let up on the ramming of Sasuke or whipping him. Sasuke let out a huge moan and his head tipped back and she saw his eyes look like they were going to roll back , she had found his prostate. She continued pounding and ramming that spot.

Hinata was getting close she knew it she could feel it building in her groin and she was ready to bust all over him. Sweat gathered between her breasts and on her lower back. It was super difficult to keep her eyes open and concentrate on him. Hinata dropped the whip then wrapped a hand around Sasuke's cock.

"Close? Tell me if you are"

"I-I'm close. Plea— mhmmm" Sasuke moaned.

Hinata grinned and unclipped the cock ring. Sasuke moaned but she clasped him hard so he didn't cum.

"I didn't give you permission" Hinata said breathily.

Sasuke whined in apology. Hinata kissed his shoulder in acceptance. Hinata loosened her grip on his cock and pounded into him a few more times and she blinked longer than needed. Sasuke arched into her and laid his head on her shoulder. She looked down at him.

Eyes half closed. Eyes unfocused and clouded with lust and intense lust. Forehead soaked with sweat, lips pink and moist. Cheeks were flushed and hair at his temples were soaked. The muscles in his stomach were clenched tightly. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Now"

Sasuke released with a loud yell of pleasure. Hinata wasn't long in following and forced her hand to keep pumping him until he was limp and her hips to keep moving until he was done. She let Sasuke fall forward so he was in the original position before she fucked him.

Despite her slight fatigue and sluggishness she felt, Hinata carefully pulled the dildo out and Sasuke let out a low hum. She then unbuckled the handcuffs and set them to the side. Hinata got off the bed on wobbly legs and steadied herself using the bed and removed the collar from Sasuke and took the leash off the collar. From the corner of her eyes she saw Sasuke sit up and get into his normal position for when they decide to play.

Hinata bent down and got the chest again and did the proper seal and opened the chest and put the collar, leash, whip and handcuffs back as they didn't need to be washed. She put the chest away and grabbed the lube and put it away on the top shelf of the closet. She picked up the strap on, the bullet vibrator and the cock ring and set them on the dresser neatly so they could be washed later.

"That was amazing" Hinata smiled at Sasuke.

"It was thank you Hinata" Sasuke blushed.

"Awww your to cute Sasu. Your not as cold as you try to play or is it just me that gets to see you like this?" Hinata smirked.

Sasuke turned his head away and his blush increased and his hands fisted in his lap, " It's just you." He whispered.

Hinata walked over to him and hugged him tightly and had the biggest goofy grin on her face. Sasuke brought his hands up and pulled the ponytail holder out and smoother her hair down.

"I love you, Muffin"

"I love you to, Ocha" Sasuke smiled warmly.

Hinata let Sasuke got and he moved over so she could get in bed and lay down. Hinata sat up at the headboard slouching slightly and Sasuke laid his head on her stomach hugging her stomach and tangling their legs together while she played with his hair. Sasuke sighed these were the moments he lived for honestly and he began to drift into sweet release of sleep and Hinata joined him soon after with a soft smile on her lips.

I had a hard time writing this so I hope you enjoy. No flames please but reviews and suggestions are welcome.

-Moonz ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning**!!! Heavy Bdsm, Pegging and Adult toys (I'm not kidding). Sasuke OCCness during sex Hinata OCCness during sex.

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (if I did SasuHina babies would be running around everywhere and Neji would be ALIVE)

I have a lot of plans for this fanfic so I hope you guys stick with me. Reviews and suggestions are welcome. Don't like don't read.

Rates M for a reason

Enjoy- Moonz

Chapter 2

"Muffin, Muuuufinnn" Hinata softly sang out. She was dressed in blue jeans with a white tank top and a black sweater that she tied the strings together. Her hair was in two braids that swooped down and connected to a high ponytail and her Hitai-ate was tied around her neck.

"Mhmmmm Ocha what time is it?"

"It's 9:33 I made breakfast go get showered and dressed remember we are meeting up with the rest of Konoha 12 today for a day out"

"'kay thanks for waking me you really wore me out yesterday" Sasuke smirked when he saw the huge blush take over Hinata's face at his comment. He noticed that the toys they put aside yesterday were gone.

Sasuke got up and walked over to their closet and pulled out black standard ninja pants and his red boxers and a plain blue short sleeved shirt and he grabbed his bandages and then pulled out his black towel and matching rag and walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

Hinata walked back into the kitchen. The bright morning sun poured into house through the blinds making everything bright and beautiful. She took their plates and set them onto their table. She went back into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out orange juice and water jugs and put the kettle on and got two clear cups and set those onto the table and rushed back into their room and grabbed her keys and put them in her back pocket.

In the bathroom, Sasuke wasn't shocked to see the red whip marks and hickeys that where all over his shoulder, back and upper thighs. He started to get hard thinking of last night and quickly got into the shower and turned the faucets to cold.

Sasuke got out of the shower and began drying off and putting lotion and deodorant on. He grabbed the vaseline and put a little on his hands and rubbed it on his face, lips, and elbows. He drew on his red boxers and black ninja pants that stopped a 3 inches above his ankles. He grabbed his bandages and pushed his ninja pants up a little then wrapped to below his ankles and pulled his pants to their original length. Sasuke pulled on his blue shirt smoothed the shirt and fixed his hair so it looked like a chicken's ass as Naruto put it. He brushed his teeth and dried his hands on his towel. He walked out the bathroom feeling better and stretched his arms and threw his towel in the dirty clothes basket and went to the kitchen to see Hinata sitting down waiting on him.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata and kissed her cheek and took his seat next to her.

"Good morning, Ocha you look beautiful. Thank you for the food"

"Your welcome, Muffin let's eat ok" Sasuke nodded and poured himself water.

"What would you like to drink"

"Tea please" Sasuke poured Hinata the hot water from the kettle in her cup and let her choose the actual tea and she chose mint. Sasuke put the kettle on the table. He put the water jug in the refrigerator.

They ate Eggs, Bacon and Waffles with their drinks. Sasuke took the empty plates and cups and washed the dishes and put them away and dried his hand on paper towels and when he turned around he saw Hinata at the door sitting down tugging on her blue ninja sandals and Sasuke sat next to her and did the same.

Sasuke opened the door and let Hinata out first and she passed the key to him and he locked the door and passed the keys back to her. He grabbed her hand and they laced their hands together and walked to the cafe they were scheduled to meet up at. The weather was enough for light sweaters and hoodies but it was still very nice outside. Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino where already there "cuddled" up with their partners.

"Hey guys" Temari and Kiba said at the same time.

"Yeah, Hey guys" Shikamaru nodded wearing a army green hoodie with the words "I'm not lazy I just like doing nothing" in white letters with light blue jeans and standard blue ninja sandals. Shino nodded wearing his normal pants and sandals with blood red sweatshirt without his glasses as his whole face was exposed and it shocked everyone but Hinata and Kiba that he was crazy handsome and that he had silver eyes and he didn't have his Hitai-ate on his head but around his right arm so his soft curly hair fell into his eyes and all around his head.

"Hey, So not many of us are here yet." Sasuke stated.

Hinata pulled up two chairs and Sasuke and her sat down. Hinata eyed Temari's beautiful wedding ring. She and Shikamaru had gotten married 4 months ago. She wasn't about to lie and say she wasn't jealous. How she wished that she could just marry Sasuke but it wasn't that simple at all.

"Yeah but I smell Ino, Sai , Neji and TenTen coming " Kiba smiled he was dressed in dark blue ninja pants and had his bandages like Sasuke's and a white short sleeve. With his Hitai-ate on his head.

'He's in a oddly happy mood' Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari thought but Hinata couldn't help but notice how smug Shino looked and it hit her like a truck as to what made Kiba so happy and her face almost heated up but she forced it down. Seconds passed and then they all saw Ino, Sai, Neji, and TenTen coming down the rode.

"It's a really nice day today I'm glad we all decided to come out today" Temari said dressed in blue jeggings and a oversized red sweatshirt that had a smale rose detail with blue ninja sandals and her hair was braided in to that came to two puffs. Neji who was dressed in a white sweatshirt and blue jeans with blue ninja sandals, TenTen, Ino and Sai all said hi and pulled up chairs his hair was unbound and flowed all around him stopping at his lower butt.

"So what was the topic before we got here?" Ino asked she was wearing a black to white gradient crop top that said "If I love you was a promise would you break it if your honest -Billie Elish " in red bold letters with fishnet pants and normal length dark blue shorts and blue ninja sandals with her hair braided in two with her Hitai-ate around her waist.

"Just how nice the weather was and how sunny it is" Temari replied.

"That is true it's really beautiful" Sai said wearing a white sweatshirt that has cool black swirls on it with standard ninja pants and black ninja sandals and his Hitai-ate on his head .

"I want to go shopping today I haven't gone in months " TenTen said dressed in a halter style crop top outlined in red with red and orange flames with a white background and red pants and black ninja sandals. Her hair was in normal buns.

"Now that sounds like a great idea , I second the motion" Hinata agreed.

"Third" Ino said.

"Fourth" Temari smiled.

"Sakura, Lee, Naruto, and Chouji are close" Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement from under Kiba's chair.

Almost as soon as he said that we saw the remaining group members arrive and pull up chairs to the nearly full outdoor table.

"Hey, hey Sakura do you want to go shopping?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Yea why not I haven't gone in months it will be nice" Sakura said wearing a green hoodie that matched her eyes with dark blue jeans with ninja sandals eyeing Sasuke hungrily and shot Hinata angry, jealous looks. She hasn't fully gotten over Sasuke but wanted to give Naruto a chance though it was taking a while.

"Yay we have a fifth" Ino cheered catching the looks Sakura gave to Sasuke and the glares she threw at Hinata and mentally rolled her eyes. Temari and Kiba caught them as well and became on edge mentally praying she didn't start but would back Hinata up.

"Lee how is it going with Yusa" Kiba asked smirking when turned red and started fumbling words at the mention of his girlfriend.

"M-Me and Yusa are doing great Kiba I'm really happy with her." Lee said after he composed himself.

"Ok so the girls want to go shopping and I'm sure you guys don't really want to do that so do you guys want to part ways and meet up here in 3 hours? Sound good?" Hinata asked slightly nervous.

"Actually that's a great idea Hinata ." Kiba said " So what do you want to do guys."

"Well we go for a walk and talk and catch up because it's way to early to get drunk and we all haven't had a good talk in a while" Shino said surprisingly.

"Perfect actually and we could train a little" Naruto suggestively in bright blue short sleeve shirt with black joggers and standard blue sandals.

"Alright then let's go, bye boys" Ino said and kissed Sai's cheek and walked away with a backwards wave. Hinata kissed Sasuke's cheek and ran up and locked arms with Ino. TenTen pecked Neji's lips and ran up to the girls and Sakura joined her.

"Bye Lazy." Temari said and kissed Shikamaru's cheek and jumped on TenTen's back.

(With the boys) 

Shino got up and pulled Kiba up and kissed him and wrapped his arms around Kiba (who was blushing and trying to hide his face in Shino's neck (which again was very un-Kiba like) walking toward Training ground 8. The rest of guys followed laughing at Shino's antics.

"You two are really are cute dattebayo" Naruto laughed

"Thanks" Shino said wrapping his arms around Kiba tighter.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Chouji said.

"Relationships" Naruto grinned and mischievously laughed "let's start witttthhhhh Sasuke because he never talks about him or Hinata sooooo yea go."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes.

"Teme," Naruto growled "Just answer the damn question."

"No I'm not telling you about me and Hinata that's private," Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept on walking to training ground 8 and everyone else followed in light hearted conversations.

(On to the girls)

"What store do you guys wanna go to," Temari asked on TenTen's back.

"I wanna check out some dresses and weapons," Ino said still linking arms with Hinata.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I've never worn a real dress. Only Hyuuga style yukata's and kimonos for big meetings," Hinata said, eyes sparkling like little pearls.

"Well then hurry up it will be fun dressing up Hinata," Ino laughed unlocking arms in favor to drag her to her favorite shop.

On the way to the shop they passed a shop that had crimson and gold lined curtains covering the inside of the windowsill no one could see what exactly was inside. It said "Helen's Place" in classy gold letters. It piqued the girls interest.

"You guys wanna check it out we have three hours and maybe we'll find a dress in here," Sakura said genuinely curious as she had not seen a store like it anywhere.

Hinata inwardly panicked she knew what was in there as she and Sasuke have taken more than one trip to the store she just hoped the lady in there didn't say anything. She felt another annoying blush it was a habit along with stuttering she had been trying to break, the finger poking was unbreakable she tried trust me she TRIED but it was a nervous tick. She forced the blush down and stood next to Ino waiting on their decision.

Temari hopped off TenTen's back and locked arms with her. "Well it's no harm in looking c'mon guys," Temari said walking toward the doors with everyone following and Hinata in the back.

They entered the store and Hinata smiles slightly as not let anyone see it. The owner spotted her and grinned but, didn't saw a word. Hinata winked and she winked back. Thankfully, the lady knew better.

"Woah," Ino said in awe.

If the girls had been expecting a dirty looking dump run by a pervert they had been sorely mistaken. Helen's Place was large with clean white floors , crimson rugs and gold colored racks, shelves, and three tier counters placed through the stores.

To the right were outfits for play. The left was the wall of dildos, vibrators, and other actual toys. The middle was Helen's counter which had a glass center display full of the really complicated and beautiful sex toys. Books hung out on the racks and shelves along the right side of the counter. On the left side of the counter were condoms, lube, and batteries.

Behind the counter and to the right were corsets, boots, gloves, collars, and other BDSM wear. Behind and to the left were beginner's BDSM supplies which included silk scarves, blindfolds, light whips which were more cute than anything else, and a few weak restraints.

Across the back wall was a crimson and gold curtain with a part down the middle. This area hid the porn movies from sight as well as held all the serious BDSM gear like the restraints Hinata used on Sasuke, the strap on, the whips, handcuffs, paddle, collar, and other such goodies.

"Where do you even start?" Ino asked still slightly gaping.

Me neither," Temari admitted. "The place in Suna is nothing like this. It's like in a back alley somewhere and half the size. This place looks, well, good."

Hinata fought the urge to roll her eyes. She didn't mind being in the shop one bit but it would get boring watching the girls gasping and gaping over everything they had never seen before. Even so, it didn't mean it wasn't entertaining. Hinata had no idea how annoying it would be to have such vanilla friends. She lost a lot of her shy tendencies in Anbu but she was still the same old kind thoughtful Hinata just not extremely shy.

So, what exactly are we looking for?" Sakura asked.

"Depends," Hinata said.

All four looked at her, TenTen with her eyes wide, Ino with a raised eyebrow, Temari with a smirk, and Sakura while nibbling on her lip.

"Do you want shameless pleasure until you and Naruto finally hook up," Hinata said smiling sincerely wanting Naruto and Sakura to end up together. She wasn't mad when Sakura and Naruto kissed while she and Naruto were going out she was glad she found out instead of jumping into the "L-Pool" then getting her heart broken.

Ino and Temari snickered as Sakura flushed. TenTen full on laughed and Hinata smirked.

"Well, he is taking a while to come around ," Sakura muttered.

Hinata snorted and shook her head at Sakura's statement. She strode towards the wall of toys and stood in front of the display of dildos. All four gaped in wonder.

"You've got options," Hinata began. "Standard sized that are basically a piece of molded plastic that looks like a dick and do nothing, you've got vibrating ones, rotating ones, ones that do both, ones that have a clit stimulator attached that both do a combination of vibrating and rotating, ones that have both a clit stimulator and an anal stimulator if you're into that, ones that are double penetrating and flexible so you can do both holes at once, and ones that are super sized. Then there's a stretching kit to make yourself more flexible and there are hands free ones which attach with straps to your upper thighs so all you have to do is hold the controller and enjoy. You've also got blow up dolls for girls with some pretty interesting features."

The four were still staring at her. Hinata shrugged. Temari got over her shock first.

"How in the Hell do you know all that?" Temari asked.

Hinata mentally kicked herself and panicked a little, then smirked. She might as well tell them.

"Sasuke and I have been here a few times to look around," Hinata said.

TenTen gaped then looked as though she was gonna laugh. Ino stumbled as did Temari but they caught each other. Sakura kept staring in awe.

"Really? Sasuke? As in Uchiha Cold-As-Ice Sasuke?" Temari questioned with a squeak.

"Ice melts when it gets hot," Hinata shrugged.

Hinata heard Helen chuckle and smiled. Helen knew what Hinata meant. The look of nervous happiness on Sasuke's face when they came looking would make anyone in Konoha think someone had drugged him or something.

"Look at you Hinata you really aren't our shy baby anymore, Anbu was good to you," TenTen laughed.

"It was and it still is I'm proud of how far I made it without **_him_**," Hinata said rolling her her eyes at the mention of _**him**_.

So, um, what do you suggest?" Sakura asked.

Hinata smirked. She walked along the wall while the others followed. Hinata found the dildo she was looking for and took it off the wall to show Sakura, Ino, Temari, and TenTen.

"This one is a hands free one but you don't have to use it as hands free since the straps are removable. It's got clitoral stimulation and it's not unnaturally big or thick. The dick rotates while the clit part vibrates both with seven different speeds on the same controller. Ridges along the dick for extra stimulation and hey, the tip looks like a tip.

If you want to go hands free you can strap it in place, set your speeds to your liking then you know, play with your boobs while this toy does its thing. The controller and toy itself is all discrete enough you could actually wear it under clothes if you wanted to get kinky."

TenTen stumbled a bit but caught herself. Ino and Temari were still clinging to each other while Sakura looked thoughtful. Helen chuckled again. Hinata grinned.

"It comes in pink, purple, or blue," Hinata finished flushing slightly at revealing her secret about herself and Sasuke.

"I'm guessing you have one," Sakura said.

Hinata nodded. It was one of her favorite toys both when Sasuke wasn't around and when he was. Hinata wouldn't tell the girls if a person got creative it could be used on a guy so the clit stimulator rubbed against his sack. Hinata had fun making Sasuke walk around with it on, arms bound back, dressed up, and guiding him around with the leash.

"It's five hundred ryo, that's more than the dress I bought," Ino said.

"Yeah but this has a life time guarantee so if it ever short circuits or breaks you just have to mail it out to the company and they'll discreetly send you a new one, rush delivery. Plus a girl whose main squeeze is M.I.A will get a lot more use out of this than a dress," Hinata said with a laughter in her voice at the jib on Sakura.

Sakura flushed but took the toy from Hinata's hands. She flipped it over to read the back of the packaging with red cheeks, wide eyes, and her lower lip caught between her teeth. Ino grabbed a purple one, Temari a blue one and TenTen took a purple one. Hinata grinned and showed them the wall of vibrators.

"Holy Hell," Temari muttered.

"You've got your typical bullet vibrators with various speeds and types of vibrations, some are water proof which can be used underwater or inside of you and some aren't. You've got finger vibes which strap onto your finger, butterfly vibes which you wear and they kind of engulf your clit and some of your lips depending where you put it, vibrating panties, vibrating wands, and a bunch of various shapes and sizes. The classic bullet vibe does the job great and it can be used anywhere, not just on your clit."

Hinata found her magic bullet and handed one to each of the girls: Sakura's in pink, Ino and TenTen in purple, and Temari's in blue. They all gaped at the packaging.

"It's got seven different pulsations, waterproof, and discrete remote so if you want to take it out and about then you can without worrying too much. The noise is quiet too so you don't have to worry about someone hearing you with it and unlike some of the other bullets it takes double a batteries instead of triple a or those ones for hearing aids. And hey, it's cheap. Again, life time warranty so if it goes crazy on you all you have to do is pay postage to ship it to the company and they send you a new one."

Sasuke adored this bullet. She had to use the ball gag on him (which wasn't something she did often) when she used it or he would wake up the block when he came. Tying him down then teasing his nipples, sack, cock, and the back of his neck drove him wild. She'd put it up his ass once and he had fainted when he came. It had scared the crap out of her at the time but she liked to tease him with the moment. Whenever, she took it out of their chest he would blush and beg.

"Okay, you've obvious come here more than a few times," Temari said.

Hinata smirked but shrugged.

"Sasuke goes on a lot of away missions which last a few weeks or more and, I'm in Anbu which means my missions can last months. Not my fault a girl gets lonely,"Hinata said.

"Don't I know it," Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"You need to be a little more suggestive to the idiot don't beat around the bush just say exactly what you want", Temari huffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I guess but what else is there?," Sakura asked interested.

Hinata didn't want to take the girls into the back room. They were extremely smart and would easily figure out how she knew so much about the bondage gear. Then they might think Sasuke dominated her— though it wouldn't hurt to let him take control—she would have to admit it was the other way around. She couldn't let that happen.

"Well, this wall has some outfits, that wall up front has costumes, this one here has bondage stuff," Hinata said.

"What about the back room?" Ino questioned.

"Heavier bondage stuff and videos," Hinata said.

Sakura scowled. "I don't think I'd like anything in the bondage section. No thanks to tying up," Sakura said.

"Oh, oh, right. Well," Ino said.

She looked thoughtful. Temari did as well. Hinata inwardly balked. She would have to pretend she knew nothing if they went into the back room. Thankfully Temari and Ino went to the wall first.

"Nipple clamps, wouldn't that hurt?" Ino asked.

They looked to her and Hinata shrugged. She and Sasuke never tried them. She inwardly grinned and remembered to ask him about trying them later. Temari hummed but had a smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you and Sasuke don't often come to this wall?" Temari questioned.

"No, not really," Hinata said.

They giggled. It wasn't a lie. They knew this wall had nothing for their particular interests as it was all too light for them. She and Sasuke mainly wandered the back of the store, the outfits, and the vibrators or dildos.

"Handcuffs, hey, you should get these Hinata," Ino said. "You could control Sasuke for once for once!"

Ino, Temari, TenTen and Sakura laughed.Sasuke would be able to slip right out of those cuffs. It was why she liked the leather restraints.

"Somehow I don't think he'd like being restrained, you know?" Temari said thoughtfully.

Sakura hummed but shrugged. "Can't hurt to try," Sakura said.

Hinata took the cuffs from Ino on her insistence. Sasuke would laugh at her later but maybe she could get creative with them. Hinata decided not to tell the girls she and Sasuke had gone through their trying phase and knew exactly what they liked.

They explored the bondage wall and the outfits. Temari tried on a pair of thigh high leather stiletto heels and fell in love with them. They got TenTen into a corset and she decided to buy it and the matching thong. Ino found a sexy teddy while Sakura found a pair of killer red heels. They talked Hinata into buying something.

"Fine, fine," Hinata muttered.

"So, what's his kink?" Temari asked.

Hinata sighed. Sakura and Ino giggled. Hinata could make all four faint while describing Sasuke's kinks but didn't want to get into it. Besides, it would be fun to surprise Sasuke with a new outfit. She rarely dressed for his pleasure.

"Sorry, not telling," Hinata said.

"Aw," Temari pouted.

Hinata shook her head. Hinata found a nice leather corset and a short leather skirt which would barely skim her ass. She all ready had a pair of knee high boots to go with it and a belt which could hold either toys or her whip.

"Nice," Ino said.

"Guys like leather," Temari added.

Hinata smirked. She turned to pay but the other four girls had stopped and looked towards the back curtain. Hinata inwardly screamed and panicked as Ino and Temari began walking towards it. Sakura followed then TenTen so Hinata had no choice.

"Holy crap," Ino gasped.

Hinata licked her lips. Helen had gotten new stock. Oh my god, Sasuke would _love_ the new collar it looked leather like the only one but it looked thicker and more restricting and it had a cute chevron detail on it. She also saw a new vibrator it was clear blue, 8 inches and looked like it had at least 4 settings. She couldn't buy it, she'd have to come back later. Not while the girls were gasping and freaking out over simple things like wrist restraints.

"Okay, this is way too, too," Ino tried.

"Weird," Sakura said.

"I don't know, a collar would be kind of sexy," Temari said.

Hinata decided not to mention Temari held the same collar Hinata used on Sasuke. Sakura picked up a butt plug set, turned it over, read the back then squeaked and dropped the package as if it had been on fire.

"What?" Ino asked.

"Butt plugs," Sakura got out.

Hinata almost laughed but kept it down. She and Sasuke had started with that same set. Sometimes she used the third one on him when she wanted him to clean the place for her.

"Anal beads," Sakura sputtered as she saw some on the racks in different colors, shapes and sizes.

Oh now that's something she and Sasuke haven't tried. She definitely knew that she had to come back later.

"Sorry, this collar is really sexy," Temari said as she held the collar with a slight smirk on her face.

Hinata really hoped she didn't get it knowing Temari and Shikamaru uses the same collar as her and Sasuke was to weird.

Your nuts," Sakura commented

Hinata snorted. They all looked at her as if remembering she was with them. TenTen looked at her curiously and she mentally cursed herself.

"You look way to amused at this," Ino said

"Great place for outfits," Hinata said cheekily.

All four fainted. She didn't even dress up that much though, now that she thought about it maybe she should.

"Guess where me and the girls went, " Hinata asked fixing the collar on his neck but she didn't put the leash on.

Hinata donned the leather corset with the mini-skirt and boots and she let her hair down.

"Where mistress?, " Sasuke asked

"I said guess"

"Sorry since it doesn't sound like it's a normal store I'm guessing Helen's Place"

"Yep"

Hinata had already finished with Sasuke's collar and was getting the handcuffs and got a crimson bag from the closet.

"So I went to Helen's and she had some interesting toys that me and you have never tried before and I was wondering if you want to try them out, " Hinata asked

slowly while pulling the handcuffs on and running her hand up and down his spine once she was done with the cuffs.

"Yeah, sure I would like that, " Sasuke said leaning into her touch.

"Ok then, " Hinata said reaching for the bag and put her hand in it," It's Anal beads and thought you might enjoy something new up your ass". Hinata decided to try the nipple clamps later one new thing at a time.

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head yes. Hinata pulled her hand out the bag to reveal a black anal bead with 7 beads with a ring on the end and it looked like it was made of silicone. The ring farthest away from the ring was the smallest and the one closest to the ring was the largest but, overall the beads weren't huge and were moderate. Sasuke licked his lips he imagined all the fun the could have with those.

"I have some other goodies in there but there for later," Hinata said turning to the closet and grabbing the lube and her gloves, "Make this easy for me please".

Sasuke shuffled back and bit before bending at the waist with his ass in the air and used his hands to show his hole to her.

She lubed four beads up and worked the first one into his ass, Sasuke nodded his head signaling that he could take more and she pushed the second one in and rubbed his ass. After a nod, Hinata pushed the beads up to the fourth one.

"Can you take more muffin"

Y-yes I think I can take all 7 of them just do it slow, "

Sasuke's breath had come out in pants now and his face and body were flushed. His cock was dripping with precum all 8 perfect inches of him. He looked delicious with the black collar a stark contrast to his ivory smooth looking skin. His hair fell all around his hair and his eyes were half lidded and cloudy with lust. His lips were moist and the sight of him made Hinata soaked.

Hinata lubed up the rest of the beads and worked them all into him. Sasuke let out a heady moan and wiggled his hips. She tapped his wrists and Sasuke let go of his and allowed his knees to bend so his thighs almost touched his calves.

Hinata got off the bed and pulled the chest out and opened it. She pulled out her favorite vibrating dildo. It was 7 inches, pink, cordless and had multiple settings on it. She climbed onto the bed with the dildo in hand and knelt next to Sasuke who locked eyes with her and gave her a small smile.

Hinata bent forward and kissed him hard on the lips and he bit her bottom lip. She sat up again and pushed the dildo inside herself and moaned lowly her legs quivered in anticipation. She grabbed onto the ring of the anal beads and began pulling them in and out of Sasuke and flicked the dildo on to the second highest setting. Sasuke groaned and slightly pushed back onto the beads. Hinata squishes the beads in and out of his ass rotating her wrists moving the beads around.

Hinata noticed Sasuke's face flush even more, his breaths were even shorter than before, and his legs were shaking slightly it was a sign that he was close. Hinata flicked her vibrator to the highest setting and laid her head on Sasuke's back facing his ass and pushed the beads in faster and deeper.

"Cum after me, " Hinata said panting as her release got closer, she could feel it building in her groin she was stupidly close.

Sasuke moaned to let her know that he heard her. Hinata came with a shout and was close to screaming as she had shoved the vibrator all the way in a it kept on vibrating the pleasure was unreal. She finally clicked it off when she couldn't take anymore. She forced herself to focus on Sasuke and kept her hand moving until Sasuke finished and luckily, he was close behind and came with a shout.

They panted together for a few moments trying to collect themselves. Sasuke recovered first and whined to let Hinata know he wanted to be free. She forces her tired body to carefully take out the beads one by one kissing his back each time she took them out even though Sasuke pouted— though he would never admit to it— about them being taken out and continued to remove the handcuffs and collar.

Sasuke sat up and look over to Hinata who was placing the collar and handcuffs in the chest and kicked it under the bed. She placed the dildo and anal beads on the dresser. Hinata took off her boots and socks and placed them in the corner of the room. She took off the mini skirt and corset and put both neatly in the bottom drawers where all the kinky outfits went.

When Hinata was close enough to Sasuke he grabbed by the waist and kissed her with all the love and passion she had and she returned it with the same amount. He released her and she had a sleepy sexy smile on her face and nudged him so she could get in bed. They moved around until Hinata was laying on top of Sasuke with his hands around her waist.

"So what did you think of the beads, " Hinata said a soft voice but Sasuke was used to it as she wasn't always assertive as she was in bed compared to the normal world.

"I like them, a lot it was a different feeling from a dildo or your fingers but it was a welcome one and we can get creative with how we use those beads and I love the outfit with so much leather I almost came right there, " Sasuke smirked when he saw her go red.

"I'm glad I don't normally dress up and I wanted to try something new for you, " Hinata said turning her face into his neck and kissed and sucked at it.

"What were the other stuff in the bag, Ocha," Sasuke said rubbing Hinata's sides.

"A new collar, nipple clamps and a new vibrator"

"Sounds fun you should use them in the next scene and also well how do you feel about me dominating for once"

"I think that sounds amazing and whenever you feel like taking control all you have to do is ask, " Hinata said "I'm tired right now so let's sleep Muffin."

Hinata got off Sasuke and pulled the covers back onto the bed and climbed back on them draping the covers over themselves and drifted off to sleep with content smiles on there faces. Tomorrow would be amazing they were both free so they could eat, clean up, train and have some more fun.

Reviews make my day and some suggestions would be amazing and I'm thinking kids so I need names and number of how many I haven't decided.

Also tell me if there are some toys that I haven't put in yet that you want to see in action thanks.

Moonz out


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. That won't happen again but I was looking for a direction for this story to go in and I found a path I like but I hope you enjoy this chapter of Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Rated M for a reason

-Moonz

Chapter 3

Hinata woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, pancakes and cinnamon rolls. All of the toys from yesterday were gone. Hinata smiled and got off the bed and grabbed her white bra and underwear with her pink towel and matching rag and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

In the kitchen Sasuke heard faint footsteps of Hinata and knew she was in the bathroom. He had on light grey joggers, topless and bare footed with his hair sticking up. He just finished with their pancakes and cinnamon rolls that were in the oven. Sasuke placed eggs, 2 pieces of bacon and a pancake on their plates and put the cinnamon rolls on the counter top knowing Hinata would eat them throughout the day and tomorrow if there were any left. He also put on the kettle on the fire.

Just as he finished setting everything up Hinata came out the shower in blue sweatpants and her white bra with her hair in a messy bun with a few tendrils falling in her face.

"Good morning dumpling," Hinata said hugging his back.

"Good morning Ocha, " Sasuke laughed at her name for him. She had a habit of giving him weird nicknames and changed them on will but it never failed to bring a smile to his face.

She let go of him and grabbed his hand and sat down. Hinata poured herself the hot water from the kettle and had green tea this time and poured Sasuke his water.

They began eating and they soon finished all of what was on their plate. Hinata took the dishes away and washes and dried them all while Sasuke hugged her from behind. She dried her hands and turned around to face him but he was at least 5 inches taller than her so she had to get on her tippy toes to kiss him.

Sasuke was sure he couldn't get happier than he was right now with Hinata she was his everything and he loved her. He was happy to have some time off to spend with her. He wasn't super expressive but he tried to be and could tell he succeeded.

"What do you want to do today Ocha"

"We can train it's a pretty nice day"

"Perfect besides I need to work on my sword work I haven't used it in a while"

"Ok let's go get dressed," Hinata said walking to their bedroom.

Sasuke followed her and went to his set of drawers and pulled out standard ninja pants with a black shirt with the forearms covered in mesh and grabbed his sword. Hinata wore the same thing but pulled on her lavender jacket. They went to the front door and pulled on their sandals and walked out locking the door behind them. They jumped into the trees and headed for Training ground 8.

Sasuke reached there 2 seconds before Hinata and walked to the center of the field as she followed. When they reached center field both dropped into their fighting stance. Hinata rushed Sasuke thrusting her right palm out. Sasuke smacked it aside with his left hand and tried to counter with a uppercut to her left side but her hand caught it and she used his hand to flip over him and dropped into her stance again.

This time she didn't rush him she let him come to her and begin the second round of attack. Sasuke unsheathed his sword and ran towards her and swung at her stomach which she dodged flipping backwards but did get nicked on her stomach. Hinata pushed chakra into her hands and out so they formed long chakra sticks and countered the next sword attack. She pulled the chakra back in a landed a solid kick to his side. Sasuke stumbles from the kick but recovers quickly determined to win this spar.

He charges Hinata and feints right and hides in her blind spot. He attacks from her blind spot and lands a kick in her side throwing her off balance and into the ground. Sasuke jumps on top of her a pulls a kunai out and holds it to her neck. Both were panting from the fast and intense movements.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke and he gets off her and pulls her up.

"That was great Hinata you have really improved"

"Thanks Dumpling"

They lept into the trees leaving the training grounds and made their way home. It was quite dark outside as they had being training for a long time. They decided on taking a shower together then watching a movie together. Hinata had changed into a baby pink silk night gown and her hair was in a messy bun. Sasuke wore loose black joggers and was topless and they settled on the couch together with Sasuke laying on Hinata's stomach and tangled their legs together.

They had picked a thriller, drama movie about a money greedy husband and wealthy cheating wife. You can tell where that went.

"It's obviously the husband who killed her," Hinata said.

"Agreed, and that's not how jugular blood flows at all".

"Exactly the flaws are fun to point out though"

"Yeah," Sasuke murmured snuggling into her stomach.

Sasuke wanted to play tonight but not the usual way they did. He wanted to take Hinata up on her offer on taking control but, had no idea on how to go about that, it was frustrating. He adored the way she took control and they way she dominated him in the bedroom. He loved they way she genuinely cared for him and how patient she was with him.

But he had doubts about himself and being a male in sense. He shouldn't be under her taking it like a girl, he shouldn't let her dominate him. But he adores it so what does that make him? No! He pushed the thoughts out his head he loved her he wasn't gay or in denial or anything. It didn't matter because it felt good to the both of them.

He put his plan into motion but instead of doing this to prove he was male he did it because he wanted to make her feel as good as she did to him. Sasuke ran his hands up and down her thighs lifting up her dress each time. Once it was bunched up around her stomach he kissed her panty line and nipped at her belly button. He looked up at her face to see a smile.

"Hey Sugar lips," Hinata said looking down at him guessing that he wanted to play which she had no problem with tonight.

"Hn" Sasuke nuzzled her stomach then got up. He held his hand out to her and she took it and he led her to their bedroom.

"I want to take control this time, please," Sasuke in a small voice.

Hinata grinned and hugged him and kissed him square on the lips.

"Go for it. I'm ok with anything that I use on you," Hinata said and she started to strip first shedding off her nightgown and stepped out of panties and unclipped her bra. She put all of her stuff in the dirty clothes basket. Hinata turned around to see Sasuke with the crimson bag and their chest and he was completely naked.

Hinata watched curiously as Sasuke pulled out the new collar, a wand vibrator and handcuffs. That was interesting and she felt herself get soaked. She licked her lips and her fingers twitched at the ideas flooding her head.

"On the bed please," Sasuke said shocking Hinata out of her daydream and did as she was told. She felt Sasuke get in behind her and rub her arms and she pushed her arms behind and felt him fasten the cuffs to fit her small wrists. Sasuke kissed her shoulder and neck. He then grabbed the new collar and placed it around her neck fastening it carefully. Sasuke kissed her cheek and rubbed her stomach. She could tell he wanted her to feel safe but still be in control so, she made herself the perfect submissive.

He set a pillow in front of her and turned Hinata so she lied on her back with her legs spread. He settled in between them and rubbed her legs. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed her dominating her with his tongue and hands that played with her nipples. He sucked on her tongue and then bit her lips, he swallowed her moans. He was relentless in dominating her mouth and body. He left her breathless with kiss swollen lips.

Sasuke stopped the kiss and leaned over and grabbed the wand vibrator it was wireless, blue and had 3 settings from low to mild to high. It was on the strong vibration side. He turned the vibrator on to mild and pushed it on her clit.

Hinata gasped and her head fell back. Sasuke kissed her just as hard as the last one keeping the vibrator on her clit with her right hand and his left held her face as he kissed her. He watched as Hinata groaned and moaned into the room as her body was played with. Sasuke pressed the vibrator directly on her clit and Hinata felt the vibrations in her feet and breast it was so strong and intense.

"Oh god," Hinata let out a heady moan.

Sasuke could see it she was close. He couldn't let her cum yet he pulled the vibrator away and clicked it off and got a whine in response.

"Are you ready Hinata?"

"Yes p-please"

Sasuke nodded a placed his tip at her soaking entrance and rocked his hips slowly into her until he was fully inside her. She was impossibly tight, hot, wet and his. He tested to see how ready she was and pushed himself in and out slowly. She pleaded for him to go faster and he obeyed the submissive in him coming out and pulled out and snapped their pelvises together. He set a rough but steady pace. He leaned forward and sucked on her nipples and nipped at her chin. He kissed her jawline and moved his hands to rub the back of her neck as it was extremely sensitive. Sasuke moved his hands back to her hips holding her tightly.

He sucked on her breasts until they were covered in red hickey marks. Hinata was a beautiful mess. Her lips were kiss swollen, her face was flushed it was a stark contrast to the collar on her neck. Her breasts were covered in hickey marks and her hips had finger marks and her back was sure to have dents from the handcuffs digging into her back.

Sasuke knew he was close but wanted Hinata to cum before him so he leaned over her and grabbed the vibrator and clicked it on the highest setting and pushed it roughly on her clit without breaking pace. Hinata shrieked and screamed through her climax as Sasuke dutifully plowed her through her orgasm prolonging it. It was the most intense orgasm she has had in a while. Sasuke came with a groan burying himself inside as he exploded.

Sasuke hummed lowly thinking about their bedroom positions. He loved being on top like this but he adored being dominated by her and completely under her control. He gripped himself at the base and pulled out slowly so he didn't hurt her.

Sasuke kissed Hinata's cheeks and removed the collar and saw faint red marks on her neck. He helped her sit up as he removed the cuffs and placed the toys they used on the dresser.

"How did I do," Sasuke said kneeling sitting on his calfs and Hinata doing the same.

"You did amazing Muffin it was unbelievable I think I should let you dominate all the time now," Hinata said smirking and reached her hands out and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders pulling herself into his lap while he was still kneeling and he held her waist.

" No way I love you dominating me but it is a good thing to know I can take the reins and you trust me enough to do so"

"Ok well I'm kinda sore but in a good way and I want to cuddle," Hinata said pushing Sasuke down until his back was on the bed and gathered the covers as laid it over their bodies.

"Muffin I want to try nipple clamps on you that's definitely something I want to try and I got a dildo but that collar it was nice and restricting," Hinata said smiling goofily.

"Nipple clamps sound fun to try and I you can have the collar for when I'm in control"

"Yea and there are some other things in Helen's we need to try out."

Sasuke smirked then pushed her lower back twice signaling he wanted to sleep and that's what they did in the comfort of each others arms.

Sasuke woke up first feeling the comforting weight of his girlfriend on top of him. He rubbed her back up and down skimming over her ass up to her shoulder blades knowing this would gradually wake her up. After 30 seconds of this her beautiful pearl eyes fluttered open and she sat up sitting on his lap.

Hinata looked down at Sasuke and stretched her arms and back. She leaned down and pecked him on the mouth before getting up and picking out her underwear and clothes she would wear for the day. However, Sasuke noticed with pride that she was limping but was trying to hide it. Sasuke got up and did the same and walked into the bathroom with her.

"Good morning, Love," Hinata said bending over to fix the faucets to their liking.

"Good morning, Ocha," Sasuke said kissing her lower back and rubbing the backs of her legs.

The water sprayed over them when Hinata finished fixing it and they grabbed their favorite soaps. Hinata's being lavender and Sasuke's being a regular men's body wash. Sasuke grabbed the soap from Hinata's hand smirking.

"Let me wash you Ocha," Sasuke said with a small smile and kissed her slowly before drawing back.

He poured some in his hands rubbing it on her body starting with her neck that had red marks from the collar. He went to her soft breasts that were decorated in hickey marks, teeth marks and faint finger marks on the underside and he lightly squeezed and pushed them together and pinched her nipples lightly drawing a sigh from her. He ran his hands down her petite yet strong arms looking and the faint marks from handcuffs. He massaged her rough and callused hands from training. Sasuke moved his hands to her flat stomach and he could see the outline of her abs and his finger marks and he kissed them. He knelt down as he got to her private area paying special attention towards it and gave it a kiss and moved his hands to her ass kneading the soft flesh before continuing down her thighs and backs of her legs that also had finger marks from him holding onto them. When he got to her feet he kissed her ankle.

Hinata's had butterflies in her stomach at the gentle, caring and intimate act that Sasuke was preforming. Sasuke got back on his feet and handed Hinata his soap. She poured some in her hands and started at his shoulders lightly massaging them and continued down his muscled arms and her fingers trailed over healed scars that come from his training and spars with Naruto.

She did the same to his other arms before making her way to his collarbone which she kissed and licked. Hinata moved her hands to his stomach and she began to admire just how sexy her sweet, sometimes cold, submissive boyfriend was. Hinata appreciated his lean and muscled body he was in every way possible beautiful.

He had black soft hair and ivory- colored smooth skin except for his scars but to Hinata that didn't make him any less beautiful. He had obsidian eyes that she never wanted to look away from and he had a feminine face shape but still had a masculine look to him. His lips were a soft pink and he had a toned, lean, muscular body. He was perfect.

She got to his stomach snapping out of her daydream and continued to rub his back and the back of his neck just the way he liked it sending tingles down his spine. She tongued his belly button as it was one of the most sensitive spots on his stomach. Once she finished she knelt down in front of him and washed his dick fondling him playfully and she kissed his tip. She washed his legs and ran her hands over his ass. Hinata looked up grinning at him and she massaged and squeezed his toned ass and he rolled his eyes playfully at her. Hinata got to his feet and stood back off.

They rinsed off quickly and dryed off. They grabbed the lotion bottle from the bathroom cabinet it was a baby powder like scent. Hinata wore a white underwear set with black high waisted jeans with a yellow t-shirt that said "Venom" in bold black letters and bandages on both arms going from a little above her elbow to the middle of her forearm. She also got out her fingerless leather gloves with her black ninja sandals and no jacket. Her hair was in two braids tied at the end with a ponytail holders. A few strands of hair framed her face prettily.

Sasuke wore dark blue jeans and a fitted bright crimson t-shirt with his bandages the same as Hinata with blue ninja sandals. He did his normal duck butt hairstyle and had also foregone a jacket as it was considerably hotter today than it was yesterday.

Hinata cooked breakfast this time and she made eggs, bacon, waffles and cinnamon buns. She and Sasuke both had water that morning. As she fixed the plates she saw Sasuke doing the dishes and drying them off and joining her to eat. They finished the food and drinks, cleaned them and grabbed the keys walking out the house.

"What would you like to do today," Sasuke asked looking down at her.

"Well Shino and Kiba aren't on a mission and I haven't trained with them in a while," Hinata said thoughtfully as she wanted to work on some more evasion techniques with them and just wanted to train with her best friends. She considered Temari and TenTen her other best friends.

"Sure"

Hinata activated her byakugan and scanned the training grounds stopping on training ground 8. She gaped at what she saw. Kiba was on his back with Shino pushing into him at a rapid pace, Kiba's face was flushed with his legs over Shino's shoulders. They had climaxed with Kiba and Shino kissing. Hinata's face was bright red and she was sure she had steam coming out her ears, she concentrated enough to turn her Byukgan off. She was lucky she had turned it off as soon as she did Kiba and Shino had in some weird way known when she was looking at them.

She gathered herself enough to turn it off after a few seconds. She looked at Sasuke who looked amused at the whole thing, he probably guessed at what she saw.

Sasuke outright laughed at her. "I'm guessing Kiba and Shino were together"

"Yes and I won't be able t—"

Ino, TenTen, Sakura and Temari ran into Hinata hugging and grabbing for her hands all speaking at once with smiles on their face.

"Hey, hey one at a time please," Hinata interrupted politely as she could.

"We wanted to go to the bath house and we also wanted to talk to you about a mission we all want to do with you," TenTen said in her usually cheerful self. She wore a plain red t-shirt, dark blue jeans with rips at the knees, and red ninja sandals. She did her hair in he normal buns except her bangs had been brushed into the hair with her brushing the stray strands to the side it was cute.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama said that it would be a great mission for us but we had to get you to agree and well we have 2 days so please, Hina," Sakura said in a baby pink top with with capris and white ninja sandals.

Hinata looked back at Sasuke who nodded his head and gave her a small smile so only she could see.

"Don't worry I'll find Naruto or Kakashi-sensei to hang out with I'm fine," Sasuke leaned down, kissed her softly on the mouth, patted her ass playful and jumped into the trees to look for Naruto.

Hinata blushed at Sasuke's playful antics and was a bit surprised at his display as he was more reserved than that. It seems that he was opening up, being expressive and having more fun now and she couldn't be happier for him. Hinata turned to the girls as she had to turned to see Sasuke go and had a smile on her face.

"Definitely, let's go I haven't had a soak in so long," Hinata said grabbing TenTen's arm and making her way towards the bathhouse with the other girls following. Then, something important donned on Hinata the marks, the marks from yesterday's session were still very much so visible. She was going to have to explain her and Sasuke's relationship. That was the last thing she wanted to but she couldn't back out now. Oh well, she prayed the girls could keep their mouths closed.

They reached the bathhouse in 10 minutes because of idle chatter, jokes, and the slow pace not that any one of them minded. Once inside they entered on the girls side they began to strip and Hinata turned her back to them as it was the least marked up part of her. She let her hair down first so it would cover up to the middle of her butt and removed her shirt first then quickly removed her snowy white bra and put the towel on. She folded her shirt and did the same with her pants her shoes already removed and put in the same corner as her clothes. Then her matching panties came of next and she secured the towel around herself.

She walked away from her corner to see the girls had been waiting on her. They were laughing at something Ino said about an old Academy memory when she made herself known.

"Let's go girls," TenTen said already walking towards the door to the actual bathing area. The rest of them followed and they all shamelessly dropped their towels on the racks. Hinata was hesitant to take off her towel but knew she would have to tell them once she took it off.

"C'mon Hina, what's taking you so long," Sakura said in the water with it up to her nipples.

Hinata sighed and mentally shrugged 'oh well' and dropped the towel. She heard gasps and some snickers at the marks that littered her body.

"What the hell, did you guys spar or have sex last night," Temari asked snickering.

Hinata blushed bright red and walked into the tub. Her mind raced with how she would tell hem, what she would say and she let prayed that they were able to keep it a secret from everyone else especially Sasuke.

"I'll tell you about l-last night if you promise, promise not to tell a soul I mean nobody and if you do I promise that you will regret it," Hinata said in a low, firm voice showing just how serious she was about it and that she wasn't scared to carry out her threat.

"Promise," They all said in unison holding up both hands. Hinata searched each of their eyes for any signs of deceit but, found none and only curiosity, anxious, and playful mischievous looks.

"Hmmm, ok," and with that Hinata told them everything from how she's usually the dominant one and they type of play they were into. She told them how long they had been doing that sort of thing and she even recited their first time for kicks. Hinata explained how she got so many marks if she was usually in charge, that she let him take charge because he had asked. She spared to the details that were unnecessary, to lewd and intimate. She did it all with a red face and a smile.

"Damn, that's hot," Ino said and nobody could deny that they became wet and it wasn't from the water and they had to lower themselves in the water to hide their pert nipples.

"I-If anything I said was interesting to you then go to Helen's and get 'fetishes for beginners' it's a book with quizzes and information on that," Hinata thought about how she and Sasuke didn't need the book that much as one of the big things they made sure to emphasize in their relationship was to be blunt and open about their thoughts—as both of them had trouble with communication—so naturally it applied to the bedroom.

The girls looked genuinely thoughtful but, blushed at the topic. Hinata was surprised as it wasn't as bad as she had imagined at all. All she hoped was that they kept their mouths closed.

"Well what did he think about having a strap-on in his ass when it was first brought up," TenTen said.

Hinata giggled at the memory. "Well it was in the quiz and we had made an agreement that we would answer them in private and then when we were both done we would look over them because we have a habit to tease the other. The question said 'trying a strap on' with 3 squares the first one said Yes the next maybe and the last said definitely not. He had said yes I was absolutely shocked because he said yes to almost everything except being cut, shocked with those toy thingys I don't know the name of it and water bondage. Then, we first tried it he was so nervous I could tell and I did my best to calm him down and when it was in him and he relaxed he just enjoyed it."

"I'm going to have try some things with Shika and see how it goes even if I become submissive it might be fun," Temari said.

"Oh wait what about the mission we got lost in the wrong topic, Hinata what do you think about an assassination mission?," TenTen exclaimed.

Hinata smirked "Now that sounds like a whole lot of fun right there."

"Well let's go to Tsunade for the intimate details," Sakura cheered excited to be able to go on the mission.

The girls dried off eyeing Hinata's marks that littered her body. As soon as they were done they left the bathhouse quickly with Temari in the lead. She wore black leggings with a pastel pink, purple and blue windbreaker and black ninja sandals with her hair in one low pony and stray hair framing her face.

They reached Tsunade's office and knocked loudly before receiving and loud "COME IN!"

The girls poured in and formed a horizontal line facing her.

"Hokage-sama we got Hinata to agree on the assassination mission," Temari said.

"Good job. The mission is to the land of tea, there is someone who plans on taking out the daimyo we know it is a group of blacklist hunters. You will know who they are from a arrow tattoo on their necks which according to the daimyo proudly show it off. I need you to eliminate them but before that I need the name of the boss. Come back with each of the heads of the people you kill. Protect the daimyo at all cost. You leave tonight, dress in black and disguise your faces. You are dismissed be safe and you will all be paid heavily for this mission."

"Hai," the girls said in sync, bowed and turned on their heels to leave shutting the door behind them.

Well there it is the third chapter of Bonds. Whew this was some work. I love positive reviews and suggestions for anything you guys would want. I also answer questions so feel free to do those to.

-Bye Moonz


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm quite proud of this chapter I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer!** I do **NOT** own Naruto I'm just borrowing it for the hell of it.

With that enjoy this chapter of Bonds

-Moonz

Chapter 4

They had 6 hours before the mission was to start.

"Meet at my house once you gather all your things but don't wear the gear your going to wear on the mission over here we'll put it on at my place," Hinata said and the girls nodded at their agreement. They scattered jumping into trees in search of their spouses to inform them of the mission.

Hinata activated her Byukgan and scanned the area for Sasuke. She found him with Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Lee taking a stroll, she landed in front of them startling Lee and Naruto.

"Sasuke, I have a assassination mission with the girls we leave tonight," Hinata said looking into Sasuke's eyes. He nodded his acknowledgment and to her surprise he grabbed her waist and kissed her forehead looking her in the eyes.

"Be safe and go get ready I'll see you tonight, Ocha," Hinata's eyes widened at the nickname being called in public, he had never done that before.

She moved away from him, smiled and turned leaping into the trees again. She smiled as she could hear the cooes of Naruto, the laughs of Kiba and Lee and she could practically feel Shino's smirk.

Hinata made her way to their shared apartment and went in. She went to her closet to get her black sleeveless shirt that had and mask on it (Just like Kakashi) and her windbreaker along with tights and brought it with her. She went to the weapon room, it was the second room and last room in their apartment. Hinata pulled out kunais, shuriken and senbon. She got explosive tags.

She got out her big weapons pouch it was a bigger fanny pack and the actual pouch was around her waist facing the back. She neatly put all of her weapons inside before grabbing a roll of bandages, a jar of her homemade healing balm and she grabbed a small summoning scroll. It was for extra clothes that were same style of tights just thicker with really soft fur on the inside and the jacket was a thick oversized hoodie in case it got colder than expected. Also to store some pills that holds off your period if you happen to get it on a mission.

Once she packed all of her things away she brought the fanny pack and her clothes to the couch. Soon after, TenTen was the first to arrive she was carry her giant summoning scroll expect the cloth was black and had dark red lining instead of green and gold along, with a bag that held a plethora of smaller summoning scrolls and she held black clothes which was her Chinese style shirt in a thick hoodie like form with standard ninja pants, a sleeveless shirt like her and her sandals. TenTen placed all of her things on one side of the couch.

"That was fast Ten," Hinata remarked.

"Yeah, I always have my weapons sealed and organized unless I'm cleaning them so all I had to do was grab the ones I want, pick out my clothes and seal the extra set of clothes and medical supplies. This mission is awesome we haven't gone on these types of missions in so long it's unbelievable."

As TenTen finished talking Ino, Sakura, Temari and Sasuke walked through the door. Ino was holding her stretchy pants along with her standard jounin flak jacket in black but this one had a hood on it. Ino also had the mask shirt. She had two small weapons pouches that looked full along with a medium sized dark blue summoning scroll that had the words medicinal supplies and in gray on it it also had strings on the sides with a clip on each end and she had another one of those but it had no writing on it but Hinata was sure it was for clothes and her shoes.

Temari had her fan strapped to her back and she was holding a black windbreaker like Hinata, leggings and mask shirt. She had a black medium going on large sized pack in her hands. Temari also had 2 small summoning scrolls in her hands.

Sakura had her normal shirt and capris but in black with red lining and the shirt was long sleeved. She was carrying a beanie and a large summoning scroll like TenTen that carried all of her stuff inside as well as some fingerless gloves. She also carried a mask that she had to pull over head and it looked as though it covered her neck as well. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and sat next to her.

"Great you are all here make yourselves comfortable we have 2 hours before we leave now. This mission it is imperative that we get the bosses name and there heads did anyone bring a duffel bag?" Hinata asked looking at the girls.

"Yea I did I figured that we would need something to store the heads in," Ino said unraveling the unmarked scroll and popped the duffel bag out showing it to everyone.

"Great so you hold onto that until we need it I just wanted to make sure we had one."

The girls double checked all of their supplies and made sure they were ready for the mission. Temari retold them the details of the mission to pass times and soon it the hour mark.

"Ok suit up guys we got a hour before we leave," Ino said already grabbing her things and making her way to the bathroom.

"Muffin can you go in our room while we change?" Hinata asked.

"Sure I'm going to sleep night and be safe all of you." Sasuke got a nod from everyone.

Sasuke went to their room and shut the door. Temari, TenTen, Sakura and Hinata immediately began undressing. Temari pulled on her masked shirt and her leggings and she tucked the shirt in and smoothed it out. She tugged on her windbreaker and put her scrolls in the inside pockets of her jacket and put her hair in a low ponytail. Temari clipped on her pack and put on her fan holster that was around her waist as well with a big loop and she put her fan on. She tied her hair into a low ponytail stuffing it in the jacket.

TenTen pulled on her masked shirt and tights and put on her hoodie. She tied on her giant scroll with the cloth wrapping around her middle and started stuffing scrolls in hidden pockets of the tights and hoodie and when she was done you could never know the amount of weapons she had hidden on her. She undid her buns and slung her hair into a low ponytail.

Sakura pulled on her beanie and mask first and started unsummoning her clothes which were her normal clothes that were just black and tied the scroll on but put the cloth underneath her shirt.

Hinata pulled on her mask shirt, her tights and her windbreaker. She clipped on the pack and moved it into place at the back. Hinata smoothed our all her clothing making sure she looked proper and pulled her hair into a low pony stuffing her hair in the jacket.

Ino walked out the bathroom dressed in her flak jacket and pants ensemble along with two weapon pouches strapped to each of her thighs and a mask covering the lower half of her face and her hair looked as though it was braided and tucked into her jacket.

"Great you guys ready to go?" Ino asked.

"Yea let's go but we should tell Sasuke we are leaving," Hinata said walking to the bedroom. She opened the door revealing Sasuke in blue sweats with a red t shirt sleeping cuddling a pillow. The girls peaked in with her a cooed at the adorable sight before Hinata quietly ushered them out.

It was time to go they all pulled on their black sandals and ran out the door closing it quietly and ran to the entrance of the village.

"Where to?" Kotetsu asked

"Land of Tea S-Rank mission," Temari said

"Mission slip please"

Temari handed in the mission slip which held all of the information of their whereabouts, estimated return date, the rank and the people on it.

"Alright you guys are good to go be safe," Raidou said waving them off.

Hinata and the girls took off at a sprint jumping into the trees wanting to reach the daimyo at sun rise and begin. The girls were on high alert as they neared the land of tea they were 5 minutes away from the daimyo's house and nearing quickly.

"Hinata," Ino said

"On it" Hinata activated her Byukgan scanning the house in search of the daimyo. She located him in what looked like the main living room he was seated on the floor and had 5 tea cups in row in front of him.

"Main living area," Hinata said landing in front of the main door and walking up the steps and turning to another door sliding it open revealing the old man. He was dressed in red and gold silk robes with his mid length hair smoothed back and was kneeling with his hand placed on his lap he was a frail looking man but he held an air of respect.

The girls filed in and each say in front of one up bowing their heads.

"Would you like us to remove our mask daimyo-sama?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes and please introduce yourselves"

Sakura removed her mask and beanie first placing them in front of her. "I am Sakura Haruno" she looked the man in the eye.

Hinata was next, she pulled the mask down and and pulled her hoodie off. "I am Hinata " she looked the man in the eyes before bowing her head again.

TenTen did the same, "I am TenTen I have no surname" she heard the man scoff lightly and she steeled herself looking him in the eyes then bowed her head.

Temari pulled her mask and hood down. "Sabaku no Temari," she said in a rough voice, she was unhappy with the man's reaction to TenTen having no last name but she still bowed her head.

Ino pulled the mask off but left her hood on. "I am Ino Yamanaka," she bowed her head and her bangs fell into her face.

"Hello to all of you ,firstly, thank you for coming to help and protect me and I would like to share the extra information I have on the blacklist hunters. They have arrow tattoos on their neck and they are only working for one guy it's not a group of higher ups it's just one person controlling the whole thing. They are directly after my head for some sort of bounty. From other intel they have collected 5 other heads worth millions and I'm the last on the list. Please I need your help. There are 10 of those hunters we have pictures of all of them here they are."

The daimyo slid 10 pictures over to the girls and picked up the kettle pouring tea into each of the cups while they looked over the pictures committing them to memory.

"Thank you for the information and tea daimyo-sama you have been a big help we promise we will protect you," Hinata said sipping her tea.

"I have no doubt about that well you may begin they are always in town," the daimyo said smirking.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari bowed walked out the room and closed the sliding door quietly. They all placed the masks back on their faces and Sakura put her beanie on.

"Let's take a stroll through town shall we?" Temari said walking out of the huge house.

The girls walked through town and leisure pace and they looked bored honestly until 4 feet away they saw 2 big men walked out of a bar and from here they could smell the alcohol from where they standing. They had the arrows tattoos on their neck and were mistakably drunk.

Hinata walked over the impressionable men and batted her eyes at them softly touching their arms then walking away without a word. Temari took out her ponytail and fluffed her hair out, she walked by them batting her eyes and flicking her hair. The men drooled and followed the two girls walking to a secluded part of town. Ino, TenTen and Sakura jumped onto the roofs following them there.

Once they reached the field Hinata and Temari lead them to, the end of the clearing and stopped turning around facing them. Ino, Sakura and TenTen made themselves known taking up the back in case they tried to run. Hinata pulled out a kunai and ran over the guys making a clean cut at their heads under their tattoos and they came off a moment later.

"Ino get out the duffel bag 2 down 8 to go and Temari help me hide the bodies," Hinata said dragging the bigger of the two guys deep into the forest and laid his body under a big tree. She turned around to see Temari dragging the headless body right next to the other body.

Hinata and Temari smacked the sides of their fists together and walked to the girls who were doing the same. Ino finishes smacking fists with Sakura and began sealing away the duffel bag containing their first two heads.

"This shit was to easy maybe it's because they were drunk but 2 down 8 more to go," Ino said walking to leave the field. The girls followed putting their hands in their pockets again and going to look for the rest of the hunters.

Sakura spotted 5 more in the same bar, it looked as though the hunters were out drinking that was perfect.

"Oh this is to perfect if they were out drinking then whoever wasn't in there then they should come back to check on their friends and we'll if they don't we'll just look for em easy as that," Ino said.

"Great idea Ino there are 5 of us and 5 of them well do a bit of seduction and lead them to the same clearing and do the same to the bodies," Temari said.

The girls nodded and shed their jackets and TenTen sealed them away. They all took their hair out of their ponytails fluffing then out but they kept their masks on giving them a sexy but mysterious aura to them.

They walked into the bar each picking a man. Temari straightforward as she was just told him to come with her for good time, all the men were drunk off their asses and were easily persuaded. Hinata, Sakura and TenTen didn't say a word they just grabbed them and walked out giving them the impression that they were going to fuck. Ino's wasn't as drunk as the others so it took a bit more persuading but with a whispered promise of how much she wanted him and what he could do to her then he came to her.

Leading their men to the clearing they all discreetly pulled out a kunai except TenTen, they were gonna get the leaders name out of him. Hinata hugged hers and slid her hand up his back to his and flicked the kunai from her hand that was near his lower back into her hand that was near his head and made sure that she cut underneath his tattoo and sliced his head off in a clean shot.

Temari followed Hinata's lead doing the same. Sakura pushes hers on the floor pinning him and finishing the job. Ino quickly twisted the man's head breaking it and then cutting it off. TenTen hugged her and let a scroll fall out her sleeve summoning a chain and wrapping it around the man quickly. Temari took her fan out closed, swinging it at the man's legs crushing them upon impact. His scream was hoarse and he dropped the floor he was sober now.

"Ino you know what to do."

Ino walked over the man and summoned the duffel bag motioning for everyone to put their heads in. She placed her hands on the sides of the man's head closing her eyes and whispered,"Memory Recap Jutsu."

Instantly she was in the mans head and she she moved through his memories effortlessly at a fast pace but she caught all of it she stopped when she saw the leader and he said his name it was when they first met 2 years ago.

"My name is Fukai Kubaski welcome but you may call me Kubasaki-sama," The leader said.

'Got it' Ino released the jutsu.

"The leaders name is Fukai Kubasaki," Ino said whispered to herself.

All the bodies were gone and the heads were in the bag but it was left open for hers. She turned her head to look at the man when he began crying and pleading to not kill him and that he would do anything but, Ino paid no mind to the pathetic pleas and pulled out her kunai cutting off his head and putting it in the duffel bag zipping it up and sealing it away.

Ino lifted the body onto her shoulders and put him onto the pile of bodies in the forest.

"Took you long enough did you get the name?," Temari asked.

"Of course the leaders name is Fukui Kubasaki"

"Well 7 down 3 to go," Hinata said. She felt three chakra signatures and activated her Byukgan. 3 men with arrow tattoos were scowling walking towards the clearing they were all carrying large swords.

"The last 3 came looking for their little friends we have 2 minutes before they spot us but I can take them out in one go,"Hinata said confidently.

"There all yours but no toying with them," Temari said smirking.

Hinata nodded and summoned her twin katanas and summoned and black cat with two tails.

"Hey Midnight where going up against 3 blacklist hunters we need the heads but under their arrow tattoos got that," Hinata said in soft firm tone regarding the cat that had jumped onto her shoulder.

"Who do ya think your dealing with of course I got it kid let's get a move on oh and don't unsummon me anymore I want to be outside with you," Midnight replied.

"Ok but you know the drill let's go."

Hinata took off at a sprint and when they were close enough to the men Midnight jumped down and used his teeth and snatched one of the men's leg tossing it to the side. Hinata finished the man off with a slash of her katana to his neck and caught the scrawny man's head tossing it to Midnight who moved it out of the way.

"Katana shadow clone jutsu," Hinata said and had 3 more katanas at her disposal.

Hinata threw 2 katanas attempting pierce their hearts but one man used his sword to block the attack. Midnight jumped at the sword kicking it and the man down and the sword cut the other man's off as he was to close and Hinata took his shock and pain as an opening and cut his head off tossing it near the other head. Midnight made his tail longer and tried to pull the sword away but the man was persistent.

Hinata jumped over them throwing her katana into the man's throat killing him. Midnight lifted the katana and slammed it across his throat detaching the head he elongated his tail again wrapping his tail around the man's head and the other tail wrapped the man's arm dragging him towards the forest. Hinata followed behind him carry both heads and she had unsummoned her katanas.

"Hey Ten go get the bodies I left behind please," Hinata said walking over to Ino for the duffel bag and held it open for Midnight to dump the heads in. He then shrunk his tail size and hopped on Hinata's head as Akamaru once did to Kiba and went to sleep.

"On it," TenTen said running over to the 3 bodies.

"I'll go help her," Sakura said going after to TenTen.

"Thank God we are done whew," Ino said ,"I'm not sealing this back up until we get on the road 'cause we gotta go see daimyo-sama".

As Ino finished speaking Sakura and TenTen brought the men back placing them with the others. TenTen summoned back their jackets and they pulled them on securing them back. Hinata was careful as she pulled the hoodie over her head resting it over Midnight letting the hoodie stop once it was at his neck. Once they were finished they ran to the daimyo's office and he was in the same place as they had left him.

"Ahh your back it has only been a few hours you certainly work fast do you have the head and name?" The daimyo said.

"Yes daimyo-sama the leaders name is Fukai Kubasaki and here are the heads," Ino said presenting the heads to the daimyo.

"Good job and have a safe trip home the hokage has your reward money."

"Of course well we'll be on our way," Sakura said.

Ion sealed the duffel bag away and walked out the door and the others followed Hinata being the last and closing the sliding doors.

None of them said a word—Surprising for Midnight—once they got on the road heading home. The girls made it home within 8 hours moving at a slower pace. They neared the gates of Konoha and walked in pulled down their masks and removing their hoodies. Hinata led the way to the Hokage office and knocked.

"Come in!!"

"Hey Tsunade-sama we're back with the heads and the leaders name is Fukai Kubasaki," Ino said summoning the duffel bag and handing it to Tsunade.

"Hey Midnight and good the money will be deposited to your accounts by tomorrow morning you are dismissed."

"Bye Tsunade-sama," the girls and Midnight called out.

"Damn I can't wait to go to Sai's place man my stuff over there anyways see ya," Ino leapt into the trees and the rest followed suit except for Sakura.

'I don't have anyone to go to but him. Damn it I want him but I'm afraid to hurt him. Sasuke will never be mines I was a fool to ignore him for so long I have to prove to him that I am worth his time. Tomorrow I will tell him everything then I will show him. I'm so sorry Naruto I'll become someone you deserve'

Sakura ran home and wrote down ways to be better for him and prayed that he would forgive her because she was ready _damn it_, she was ready to be his.

Hinata landed soundlessly in front of their apartment, pulled down her hoodie and mask, let Midnight hop off her head and opened the door. She locked the door behind her. She took off her shoes at the door and walked into the bedroom with Midnight on her heels and she smiled at what was waiting for her.

Moonlight filtered through the windows and shown down on Sasuke's peacefully face. He was on his stomach, his face was to the side, his lips were slightly parted and his hair was all around his head. Hinata smiled her man was truly beautiful.

Hinata grabbed her and Midnight's new towel, rag, red Calvin Klein underwear set and one of Sauske's oversized white sweatshirts. She walked into the bathroom, undressed, and set the water to warm temperature. She stepped in with Midnight and let the water spray over her body and sighed at her muscles relaxing. Hinata grabbed her favorite soap it was warm vanilla and her rag and washed her body thoroughly and made sure the smell of dead bodies was gone and then did the same to Midnight taking special care to his paws and tail.

"Thanks Hinata for keep me around," Midnight whispered nuzzling wet leg.

"Your welcome Midnight let's get you washed off and dried,"Hinata whispered softly picking Midnight off and holding him under the spray.

Once Midnight was cleaned of suds Hinata put him behind her and continued to rinse herself off. Hinata stepped out the shower and wrapped herself in her fluffy towel. Midnight hopped out next and she cropped him up in a green fluffy towel and put him on the toilet seat to rest. Hinata dried off, used her warm vanilla lotion, deodorant and slipped into Sasuke's shirt that ended right above her knees. Hinata took the towel off Midnight and dried the cat until his fur was soft and fluffy.

They quietly padded into the bedroom and Hinata slid into the bed with Sasuke and he shifted at the change and snuggled into Hinata. Midnight hopped onto the bed at slept in between Sasuke's and Hinata's heads. Hinata fell into sleep content with her life she couldn't wait until morning.

Sooo how was that. Reviews are greatly appreciated I do look through them I enjoy seeing such nice things people say. Any bdsm advice on writing it PM me please

Hope uu enjoyed Chapter 4 of Bonds

-Moonz


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto I'm just borrowing it for the hell of it**

Did I make uu wait to long sorry if I did I did this and I broke it in two but fear not Chapter 6 will be halfway done when this is up

Lemons are coming up next chapter sorry if you missed them but I need suggestions guys.

-Moonz out

Chapter 5

Sasuke woke up to warm bed and something fuzzy? Huh. Hinata must be back from her mission. Wait! Hinata was back Sasuke's eyes shot open and he sat up abruptly in the bed and stared down and the beautiful women next to him and a cat that was sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake either of them but he wanted to surprise her.

Sasuke got out of bed carefully and padded into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. He made fried eggs, sausages, cinnamon rolls, waffles and put water on for tea. He plated everything but the cinnamon rolls he kept those in the pans knowing she would just eat them throughout the day. The kettle went off and Sasuke poured the water into her cup for tea.

Just as he finished setting thing up Hinata and Midnight walked into the kitchen at the smell of food. Hinata walked up to Sasuke and kissed him passionately, he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning Sugar," Hinata said breaking the kiss.

"Good morning Ocha," Sasuke replied,"So who is the cat?"

"Oh this is Midnight my summon and he decided he wants to stay with us from now on, go on Midnight say hi"

"Hello Sasuke," Midnight said as he walked over Sasuke nuzzling his leg.

"Hi Midnight do you eat normal food is there something you can't eat I should know about," Sasuke said bending down to pet the cat.

"No, I eat anything and I'm starving," Midnight said.

Sasuke pulled out a bowl and put some left over sausage and eggs in the bowl and set it on the table. Midnight jumped on the table mindful of the other plates and began eating his share of breakfast. Hinata grabbed a cinnamon roll and sat down at her plate and joined Midnight. Sasuke was the last to the table and wasted no time in eating the delicious breakfast. When it was done Hinata washed and dried everything.

"I'm going to visit the girls we're staying at Sakura's place if you need us," Hinata said walking into their room with Midnight on her heels.

"Got it I'll be out with the guys,"Sasuke replied following her. "Shower with me babe. I miss you."

"Yeah dumping," Hinata kisses him before stripping herself of his shirt and removed her underwear throwing toys hem in the now empty hamper. Sasuke had done laundry. Sasuke followed suit gathering his toiletries and underwear.

Midnight jumped onto their bed and went to sleep he'd wait until they were done in the shower. Hinata got a baby pink silk underwear set. When she walked in the bathroom Sasuke was already in the there setting the water and stepped in with Hinata going in behind.

He pushed Hinata against the wet wall and kissed her hungrily, he didn't want to be dominated right now he wanted to take charge. He turned her so her head was drenched under the spray and put her back. He broke the kiss and she greedily sucked in air.

Sasuke picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist to support herself. His hands wandered her sides and stopped her breasts squeezing them. He grinned his pelvis against hers eliciting whimpers and hums.

Hinata's hands squeezed Sasuke's shoulders and sucked his neck. She squeaked as he put her down and turned her around her ass facing him. Sasuke slipped his fingers inside of Hinata teasing her with each slow push and pull of his fingers. He licked and sucked at the sensitive spot on the back of her neck.

"Mhmm," Hinata hummed biting back her moans. She was close, she wanted him so badly it hurt and he was playing with her this was torturous. "Pleasttte Sasuke I need you inside please."

Sasuke smirked he hadn't even done much to her she was so needy. He grabbed himself and rubbed his member on his clit and she shuddered. He slid himself inside of her and grabbed onto her waist tightly and rammed into her. Sasuke watched as his member disappeared and reappeared from inside of her. Sasuke smacked her bottom harshly and his hands resumed their place on her hips. He groaned as her walls tightened around him, she was close her moans got louder and her legs were shaking.

Sasuke held her hips and pulled her into him in time with his thrust throwing his weight behind it.

"SASUKE," Hinata screamed as she came and Sasuke groaned but didn't release.

He kept plowing her through her orgasm and played with the sensitive spot on the back of her neck. He pulled out of her once she was done.

"Y-You haven't cum," Hinata said with her eyes wide.

"Suck me off," Sasuke said in a questioning tone.

"Ok," Hinata kneeled in front of him and took him into her hands, pumping him twisting at the tip. She could taste herself on him. The indigo- haired woman sucked his tip and cupped his balls. Sasuke groaned loudly at the feel of her mouth and hands, it felt amazing even though she didn't have soft hands she had hands like his rough and calloused. Hinata took his groans as encouragement to squeeze tighter,pump faster, and suck harder. Sasuke felt his balls tighten his release was coming and it was coming fast.

"J-Just a little more," Sasuke said in between breaths. Hinata nodded and started nipping at his belly button while she pumped him it was his weak spot and he came hard in her waiting mouth she swallowed all of him.

"Let's finish our shower and get going," Hinata said grabbing the soap and washing herself.

Soon Hinata and Sasuke were done with their shower they got dressed. Hinata put on a blue silk underwear with with a blue silk long sleeved top with white high waisted jeans and standard blue ninja sandals. Sasuke dresses himself in grey boxers in a black oversized sweater and white ripped jeans with black ninja sandals. Midnight jumped off he bed and followed Hinata.

"Bye Dumpling," Hinata said already outside and walking off towards Sakura's place with Midnight on her head.

Sasuke eyed her ass and hips as she walked off. He turned on his heels and walked towards Naruto's house.

Hinata and Midnight finally reached Sakura's house along with TenTen and Temari. Sakura opened the door revealing Ino in the doorway.

"Come in" the pinkette said politely. "I have snacks and drinks set up and some movies out."

The girls made themselves comfortable on her couch with a bowl of Funyuns and a big bottle of water they were sharing. Midnight was occasionally drinking his ice water in a bowl set on the floor.

"So I've been thinking about me and Naruto a lot and I want to be with him but I want to be someone he deserves. I haven't been the nicest friend or teammate let alone future lover. Today I want to tell him how I feel and bare my heart to him. I want to tell him how sorry I am for everything, for ignoring him, hitting him, being rude, and not being a good enough friend,"Sakura said with her head down her hair shielding her face in embarrassment.

"Good for you, you really have matured he will accept I know it," Hinata said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah we're proud of you and Naruto will be ecstatic that your doing that for him," Ino said.

"Yeah but we have something to ask about the raven haired couple," Temari said with a sly face that made Hinata scared.

"Oh yeah," Sakura said remembering the bathhouse.

"So I bought the subject to Shikamaru and he didn't object like at all, he actually looked interested in seeing what he was comfortable with he told me that if I really wanted it he would try to take the strap on," Temari said grinning from ear to ear.

Ino sighed" Sai took longer to convince but he said no to the strap on or dildos but he would try a butt plug for me and he doesn't mind a collar." She was happy he willing to try something new after he was comfortable.

"Well that's great that you guys are trying something new but don't try to push them to do anything. Doing stuff like this can make them feel some type of way especially if it is something they find pleasurable. Let them be in control of what going in them and on

them," Hinata said.

"Thanks for the tips," Temari said happily.

"I think Sakura should go talk to Naruto and we'll go home," Hinata said.

"Yes so not kicking you guys out but get out"

"Oh wow bye I hope you get him," Temari said winking on her way out with everyone following her.

Hinata walked home slowly after parting ways with the other girls it was nice out but she missed Sasuke. Midnight strolled with her flicking his tail around. As she neared their apartment she only hope Sasuke was there.

Opening the door she saw Sasuke sprawled out on the couch watching a comedy movie shirtless and in sweats that were low on his hips. She licked her lips he was so sexy. Midnight went under the couch having a idea of what his Mistress was in the mood for.

Soundlessly she knelt down beside him and rubbed his stomach. He hummed at her ministrations and calming movements.

"Hey," Sasuke said in a raspy voice.

"Hi" Hinata began kissing his abs.

"Hmm"

"I want to play we haven't in so long"

"We did just this morning"

"While it's was wonderful I want to be in charge"

Sasuke got up, turned off the tv and walked toward their bedroom with Hinata following. He stripped and threw his sweats in the basket. Hinata smirked he wasn't wearing underwear and he was half hard.

"You wanted to play tonight if you weren't wearing underwear Muffin," she said cheekily.

A small blush coated Sasuke's cheeks. He pushed it down and got in position on the bed and watched Hinata remove her clothes, he got hard at seeing her naked body she was perfect in his eyes.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"Hmm my collar, my leash, handcuffs, and the strap on please Mistress and I would like for you to spank me with your bare hand"

Hinata got the chest and took out all the needed items putting them on the dresser and put her hair in a loose low bun. She reached in the closet and pulled out lube and gloves. Hinata put the collar and leash on, fastened the cuffs and she tugged the strap-on on.

"Bend"

Just like before he bent with his ass in the air and face against cool pillows. Hinata put the gloves on and lubed 3 fingers up and pushed the first one into him slowly and watched as he let out a sigh of pleasure. She worked a second finger in and began scissoring him and smiled at his moan. By the third finger he was a moaning panting mess as Hinata played with his prostate.

"Hmmm p-please I'm gonna cum Mistress," Sasuke whined. His face was flushed pink. Onyx eyes clouded with a needy want and lust with pricks of tears in the corner of his eyes. The hair at his temples was soaked and plush pink lips were moist. The collar was a stark contrast to his pink flushed skin, he looked absolutely downright sexy, it only served to make Hinata wetter.

Hinata pulled her fingers out and tapped his side so he relaxed with a breath of relief but want in his eyes grew. She lubed up the fake dick up, pressing the tip in slowly and marveled at the way his body opened up for her. She rubbed his ass in a soothing way, continuing to press the strap-on to the hilt.

Hinata rolled her hips experimentally and got a moan in response. She smiled and worked up to steady pace and moaned softly at the nuns rubbing against her folds it felt to good. God she had missed being with him like this. She spanked his ass in time with her thrusts making them red but she rubbed them in between spanks. Sasuke started shaking and his breathing labored, the signs of being close. She smirked it would be fun if he came without permission what she could do to him as punishment but her hopes of punishing were crushed when he said...

"Mistress p-please I'm gonna cum I'm so close please let me cum," the flushed man said. Hinata pouted she wanted to punish him, it would have been fun.

"Cum for me then," Hinata pumped his cock gripping him tightly and twisting at the top just the way he liked it coaxing him even closer to a release. Sasuke released with a shout and shivering. Hinata licked her lips he looked delicious shivering and moaning like that but she wasn't far behind and gave a soft moan. She slumped against him panting and coming down from their orgasmic high.

Hinata came down from her high first and held Sasuke's side as she pulled the cock out with a popping sound. She rubbed his back and ass and playfully slid a finger into making him yelp. He earned a laugh from Hinata, who proceeded to take off all the gear putting the handcuffs, collar and leash away in the chest and the strap on on the dresser to wash in the morning time.

Once Hinata finished she turned to Sasuke who was changing the sheets to a blue color. She eyes his now pink ass, his lightly tinted pink face, black hair mused around his head head and the red marks littering his back and jaw. They got into the newly made bed and snuggled into each other with limbs and legs tangled together.

"So how was it," Hinata asked with her head on his chest.

"I loved it, as always, it was perfect you were perfect, thank you Hinata," Sasuke said as he finger combed Hinata's hair and rubbed her lower back and the curve of her ass.

In return he got a kiss on the lips and she sat on top of him just sitting their. Hey eyes were full of love and it warmed Sasuke's heart. She stroked his member to full hardness and sunk onto him. He sat up and captured her lips roughly thrusting hard into her. Round 2.

Meanwhile Sakura has asked Naruto out to Ramen saying she wanted to talk to him. The pinkette was seated at a stool dressed in red shorts with a white tube top that was just around her boobs and a oversized red sweater that was left open with the strings tied at the top. Her hair was straightened and her lips were glossed. Her nails and feet were painted white and she had red ninja sandals on.

Naruto arrived with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face. He wore a black loose tee with blue jeans and regular ninja sandals his hair was messier which made it cuter and his blue eyes seemed to shine. He gave her a side hug and sat down.

"Whatcha wanted to talk about Sakura,"

"Well I've been giving you and me a lot of thought and I know that I want to be with you from we talked about I knew but I wanted to be someone you deserved someone who didn't have any other attachments to any other man. I am that now I only see you and your all I want to see your amazing and I love you. I love you Imeo sorry that I haven't said it but I'm saying it now I will you be mine Naruto?" Sakura said pouring her heart out she looked down avoiding his eyes scared to death about the rejection she might see in them.

"I love you to Sakura yes I'll be yours and thank you for telling me that," Naruto brought her face up and cupped her face, kissing her softly and backing away. "C'mon let's take a walk instead."

Naruto got up a put a hand out for Sakura who graciously took it and wrapped her arm around his waist and his around her shoulders. They spent the night talking about whatever came to mind as the night went on Sakura's happiness rose and her spirits lifted she couldn't stop smiling it was an amazing feeling.

It was morning now and Hinata awoke to light tapping on her window. To her great surprise it was the Hyuuga Clan hawk, what was it doing here? She leaned up uncaring of her nakedness and unlocked the window allowing the hawk in and it dropped and piece of parchment on the way out. The parchment read:

Dear Hinata,

It has come to our attention that your eyes are one of the strongest in the Hyuuga. We must inform you that you must come back to the clan, take a husband and give us child as we need the eyes in the main house. Your husband we have chosen will be told when you see us. Meet with us today at 2:00pm do not ignore this message.

From,

Hiashi Hyuuga

As Hinata finished reading the paper she sat there eyes wide at what she had read. No! Why after all this time when she was finally happy did he have to go and do this. She wanted to marry and have children with Sasuke not with some man the Elders picked out. Hinata knew that if the Elders got involved ig would be bad they played dirty. They would find things to force her back into the clan. She couldn't do that to Sasuke she couldn't do it to herself. She worked to damn hard for these elders to back her into corner.

She needed help she knew. She knew that she didn't have to take on everything alone her brother told her so. He told her she that she had friends to lean on and if she couldn't that they weren't friends. She knew all this without needing to be told of course ,but she hated asking for help, she felt as though she were dumping her problems on them.

Hinata knew who to turn to— non other than konoha's genius he was kakashi's right hand man after all so he would know of my loop holes to this thing. Whatever we wanted to call well this. Hm. What do you call this? It's so much more than a problem. It was their lives, hers and Sasuke's being apart well... she didn't want to think of it they'd been together for 5 years going on 6 honestly she couldn't imagine life without him. Yes she'd get out of this the elders had no idea who they were messing with.

She couldn't hide this from him as much as she would like to roll over and forget the whole damn thing but she couldn't. She combed her fingers the black mess knowing this would gradually wake the sleeping man. He looked at her expectantly as if saying what'd you wake me up for.

"Here the Hyuuga want to speak with me, they want me back into the clan to give my eyes to the Main house," Hinata said handing him the parchment," I wanted to ignore the stupid thing but I can't or my father will get the elders involved."

Sasuke read the paper twice to make sure he didn't miss anything in his sleepy haze. Once he processed everything he became livid how dare they mess with her. It was as if her father would never care about her the way he spoke of her, like she was just for breeding told him so. He felt his eyes spin it was a familiar sensation of his Sharigan. He felt Hinata rub his arm but all he saw was red. Hinata was his not even she was her own person who somehow loved him. He was grateful for that so how dare them hurt her. Damn them.

"Those bastards they won't get you we'll tell Konoha 12 let's get dressed," Sasuke said already up and picking out clothes and 2 towels," Midnight come take a shower."

Midnight lazily stretched then trotted after Sasuke to take his own shower. Hinata followed Sasuke picking out a red and black plaid button up shirt, light blue jeans and black combat boots along with crimson underwear with her towel and got in the shower with Sasuke and Midnight. After the short shower everyone got dressed. Sasuke was dressed in a loose black shirt that said "Poetic Justice" on it with light jeans and white ninja sandals. Hinata got a white bandanna and wrapped it around Midnight's neck.

Sasuke lead the way to the Hokage's office knowing Kakashi or Shikamaru would be there. Once, they reached he knocked on the door and heard a loud 'COME IN'. Hinata wordlessly walked over to him and handed him the parchment letting him read for himself.

"Guards get Shikamaru in here NOW! Hinata I'm so sorry but I personally cannot meddle in clan affairs but I can help you find a loop hole trust me there is always one. The Hyuuga clan being so ancient it'll be almost impossible to meddle."

As he finished his statement Shikamaru walked through the door. He looked bored and as if everything was a huge bother. But they knew better his eyes were calculating and his body was slouched but was ready to take violent action in seconds. Shikamaru was handed the parchment as well. His demeanor shifted and his aura that is usually like a lazy river became an angry surging river. He voice was ice.

"I watched for years as they beat Hinata down told her she was nothing, weak and unfit to be anything waste of space they said. I watched as Neji was beaten down in attempts to help her. They held up an pedestal that was impossible to reach not even the prodigy could fit the bill. They were evil, they mentally and physically abused her, my friend. But now I have the power to stop this. I'll be in the library I need the Hyuuga history lined up for me," By the time Shikamaru was finished everyone in the room was stunned at the ice in his voice and the determination in his eyes. The pineapple haired man stormed off with a guard running after him saying how he'll get the document and to follow him.

"While Shikamaru works on that Hinata it is 1:37 so I suggest starting the trek to the Hyuuga Compound do not agree with anything they say just listen and report back," The silver haired man said.

"Hai,"she bowed and turned on heel walking out with Midnight.

Sasuke gripped his head a million bad thoughts racked his head. With each thought he felt himself coming closer to asking himself that dreadful question 'Should I just let her go?' The question made him want to throw up it made him dry heave. Kakashi rushes to his side and rubbed his back in firm circles saying he would help that it would be alright. It was what he needed to hear it calmed him down a bit enough for the fog in his head to clear.

Meanwhile, Hinata steeled herself she couldn't let the Elders scare her. "Midnight I don't want any emotions on your face and you are not to attack unless I begin screaming and you will wait outside I'm sorry but I won't let them near you." Midnight nodded his head and wiped the emotions from his face he was in unreadable perfect.

She approached the compound and was immediately taken in by guards and Midnight did as he was told ears sharp for any screaming or sounds of struggle. Hinata shrugged off the guards hands and let them lead her to the meeting room there was a pillow laid out for her next to her father. She sat down not sparing him a glance she was the last to the room.

"You know why you are Hinata, Neji is a branch member so he cannot possibly lead and Hanabi wants to take down the main and side branch customs you are easy enough to control. Come back before we force you. Stop being intimate with the bastard Uchiha as well it is unbefitting of a Hyuuga," Elder Hibiaki said in a angry firm tone one that used to make Hinata cower before them.

"I will not," Hinata said in a calm voice.

Growls sounded around the room and in a flash she was being held down with her lips covered. Hinata struggled back with everything she had but gasped when her charka points around her mouth, arms, legs and hands were cut off. 'No what were they planning on doing' Hinata didn't stop she had 7 seconds before the chakra points started to bruise as Hyuuga attacks got worse over time. '_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 fuck'_

Hinata stilled whatever they were going to do her would happen now she couldn't build up chakra anywhere they knew she was one of the only Hyuuga that was able to close points with any part of the body. She did one last resort she needed help, Hinata builded up chakra in her core and blasted it out everywhere so anyone within a 3 mile radius would feel the terror in her which meant help and they could find her.

Three Elders formed a circle around her while one put a finger on her forehead and the room glowed green. Pain clouded her head and all she could let were strangled screams and her body shook violently she saw the caged bird sign appeared and lower onto her forehead. The door bursted open Kiba, Akamaru Shino, Sasuke, Neji, TenTen, Temari and Midnight entered the room growling and began attacking but the Elder with his hand on Hinata's forehead only smirked and gave them a knowing smile. If they attacked him he would fry her brain on the spot.

They calmed but anger flashed in there eyes as they watched with tears in their eyes as he finished the grueling process of the caged bird seal being placed on Hinata. Neji activated his byakugan and gasped at the amount of chakra points that were blocked and how my pathways opened up to allow the seal.

"They blocked the points around her mouth, arms, legs, and hands she is unable to move or scream," Neji whispered and turned his head to Sasuke," You couldn't have done a thing once the seal touches your forehead even if they didn't finish it would just fix itself into her chakra path," he said all this with tears streaming down his face, teeth chattering and voice on the verge of breaking his eyes looked like he was the one in agony, the man looked as if he drop where he stood. Sasuke could understand he saw her as a younger sister and she was shamed in the worse possible way now she was seen as nothing more than a servant someone below the Main and they hated her so she was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **I'm borrowing this for the hell of it.

**Warnings: Rated M for a reason. BDSM, Pegging, Adult Toys.**

This whole thing is **AFTER War**.

**A/N: **As always don't like don't read. Reviews are welcome. Be sure to read the bottom. Enough with the boring crap on to the Fanfic.

Chapter 6

The despicable process was over and the elder was thrown to the wall by Akamaru who walked carefully around Hinata before settleing next to her. Neji walked over to her taking off his hitai-ae and the bandanna under it wrapping it around the seal on his sisters forehead before placing his hitai-ae back on. He helped her up and placed her on Akamaru who walked over to Kiba and Sasuke and they put their hands on her back to steady her leaving the compound.

Midnight hung his head in shame, he was the worst summon he could not even protect her and was right there he felt as though he should have known. He yelped when Sasuke picked him up coddling him.

"It is not your fault they made it so she couldn't scream and I know she ordered you to not go in there and from the looks of how many pillows there were, there were15 people were in the room plus guards and all of those people have more battle experience than any of us do you couldn't have done much," Sasuke explained softly. The words washed away Midnight's guilt that was quickly replaced with dread and worry for his mistress and friend.

They walked Hinata to the Hokage's office who immediately told Akamaru to rush her to the hospital, the giant dog followed orders immediately bounding away. They hurriedly told her everything they knew and were ordered keep this quiet. Just as they finished talking Shikamaru walked in looking triumphant.

"I found a loop hole if the past, present and future hokage are all with the elders we can make a new council so long as we have a list in mind," Shikamaru said with a small smile. They room erupted in cheers that meant that Neji could also get out the clan he was saved to. Temari pulled Shikamaru aside to tell them what the Hyuuga did to Hinata. Shikamaru was livid but happy he could get her out.

"So what's the plan how do we get them all in one room,"Kiba asked.

"That's easy if I say I want to see them well, they are too prideful to run away and to loyal to turn me away so I all have to do is say the word. I will when Hinata is fully recovered," Kakashi said as if it was the easiest thing ever but when he put it like that it did seem unnaturally easy.

(5 days later)

Hinata woke and her head, eyes and throat burned, her hands flew up to her head clutching the bandanna that donned her forehead. Barking immediately came after with teeth gently on her wrists pulling it away from her head. She turned her head to see Akamaru glaring at her well... at least that's what it looked like. He barked some more and she spoke Inuzuka well enough to know he was saying 'don't move around so much, Sakura is coming' she heeded his warning and not 5 seconds later Sakura came through the door checking her IV and vitals.

"You've been out for 5 days damn girl you gave us a scare. Can you activate your Byakugan for me," she did as she was told and got a praise," can you tell me how you feel."

"My whole head feels cloudy but I remember everything. My head, eyes and throat burn and legs and arms feel sore. My eyes are sensitive to light but my hearing is fine it isn't sensitive, I could handle Akamaru barking."

"Good here's some water and Hinata I'm so sorry abo–," she was cut off with a wave of a hand but continued without the apology," everyone is worried about you, you can get checked out today."

"Ok well I'm ready to leave you know how I feel about hospitals," Sakura unplugged Hinata from the machines, did one last check on her eyes ,then signed her out. Akamaru insisted on her riding on him so that's what she did wandering around Konoha thinking about the mark that donned her forehead. She was scared now they could hurt her or even kill her with one hand sign is this the constant fear the side branch felt it was horrible. Was this what Neji felt her poor brother. She could only hope Hanabi succeeded.

Akamaru ears perked up and Hinata grabbed on tight as that meant Kiba was calling him. In seconds Akamaru bounded off almost bucking her but continued on and stopped abruptly next to Kiba who laughed seeing Hinata clinging onto the 200 pound dog.

She got down carefully and stood next to Kiba who couldn't take his eyes off her bandanna covered forehead, he pulled her into his famous bear hugs and she let herself be hugged as he nuzzled her forehead. It was such a puppy thing to do that Hinata couldn't help but smile. Sasuke wouldn't be jealous of Kiba, the man liked men and on top of that he was a bottom he knew it would be silly to get angry at Kiba's touchy nature.

Akamaru nuzzled her leg and his tail brushed against her legs. Hinata laughed how she be sad when she had people like them. Sasuke was probably with Kakashi and Shikamaru working on getting her out the clan. She knew her man he was worried sick but would make sure that she would have a safe future before checking on her personally.

Shino came over to Hinata and joined the hug whispering sorry over and over again. She pulled away and gave him a hug all to himself. Hinata truly loved her teammates they were the best. She left with goodbyes and headed home. She knew how much she worried Sasuke and she felt brand new. Surprisingly she had no pain so she would do something nice for Sasuke when he gets back as it was near night already.

Midnight wasn't home he must be with Sasuke. She stripped and put her collar on along with her chainless cuffs and brushed her hair. Her bangs had grown so they weren't bangs anymore they now touched her nipples and her hair touched the bottom of her butt, she needed a haircut she mused. She put on her short leather skirt and black stockings. She activated her Byakugan and smiled when she saw Sasuke coming but when Midnight wasn't there she widened her search and saw him in the Hokage's office carrying important looking documents to Kakashi. Hinata deactivated it and kneeled in the middle of the 'living room' with her palms out, back straight.

Sasuke walked through the door and smirked at the scene in front of him. His girlfriend looked so sexy. He told her to get up and undress him. She did smiling the whole time he grinned as well they have been switching more often now and it was something he enjoyed. Hinata smiled at seeing his dripping wet dick, she licked her lips. Her eyes begging him to let her taste him and he nodded. The white eyed girl wasted no time in sucking and licking his dick her head bobbed up and down swiftly gripping the base and rubbing his hole with her other hand. She took him out of her mouth to nip his belly button while stroking him.

"Shit, shit, shit," Sasuke hissed pulling her off him. Hinata pouted but yelped when she was picked up and thrown on the couch with her legs spread. Sasuke returned the favor sucking her clit flicking it with his tongue. He kissed her thighs leaving red marks then he went back to her center lapping at her outer lips before pushing his tongue inside of her. Hinata squealed and clenched her skirt her body shuddered. Sasuke sucked and licked at everything she had, he stuck two fingers in pumping and curling them while he sucked her clit.

Hinata massaged her breasts and pulled her nipples amplifying her pleasure. She was so close when Sasuke stopped. Tears pricked at her eyes when she saw Sasuke smirking at her, she could kill him right now. He simply walked into the bed room and came out with anal beads, lube and a blindfold.

"Turn around hands on the back of the couch at all times," Sasuke ordered. Hinata did as she was told protruding her ass towards him flicking her hair over her shoulder. She felt him rub rub her back entrance with lube and slip a finger in. Hinata gritted her teeth she'd never done anal. Sasuke carefully worked 3 fingers in her stretching her entrance. He carefully pulled the fingers out. He grabbed the anal beads.

"Ready? How many do you think you can take?."

"I'm ready, I'm sure I can take four I don't know about the other 7 but you can try I'll tell you," Hinata bit her lip she was nervous but it was Sasuke. She felt him push the first three in easily and her body tensed at the fourth. Sasuke gave her time to adjust and continued to do the fifth.

"I can take all seven be slow about it please," Sasuke smirked her voice had taken on a breathy tone that was always good.

Sasuke pushed them all in and let Hinata adjust. He spanked her ass playfully and squeezed it hard. The raven haired male got heady moans and shivers in response. He smirked he wasn't done with her yet he has wanted to try a few things on her. He checked to make sure the house was soundproof they were going to need it.

Sasuke got up and walked back into the room coming out with nipple clamps, a wireless vibrator and a whip. Hinata bit her lips and felt herself drip down her thighs and thought of the things he could do to her, she only hoped he was feeling merciful and would let her cum.

He turned her over so she was kneeling on the couch and put the nipple clamps on. Sasuke kisses both nipples and flicked his tongue on them so they would bounce. 'Why is he teasing me so much?'

"Hahmhmm,"She hummed. Sasuke stood at full height kneeling on the couch somewhat in front of her pressing the tip of his arousal against her lips and she got to work but squealed around him when he pressed the vibrator on her clit.

"Don't cum until I tell you to, make me cum first," Sasuke ordered in a firm voice. She nodded with his dick in her mouth continued her task. She jolted when the whip came down on her back. She stroked him firmly her hand followed her mouth. He tasted so good she took him all the way in, he hit the back of her throat and she tightened up giving him even more pleasure.

This continued for several minutes until she felt him throb inside her mouth, with new vigor she sucked him off. He whipped her lower back near her ass. Her wrists were tired with the heavy cuffs. She was so close the pain and pleasure of being vibed and whipped was to much. He had to cum first so she reached her hand up and stuck a finger inside of him curling and swirling it around.

In seconds Sasuke erupted in Hinata's mouth, dropping the whip, he held her head to his crotch making sure she finished. Hinata only smiled at the needy treatment. Once she sucked everything down he told her to come. Hinata let everything she was holding back go, hands gripping his hips her face buried into his V-Line. Tears pricked at her eyes when she came down from her high the vibrations stopped and she felt warm hands rub her back underneath her long hair.

He pushed her back on the couch spreading her legs. She looked so good right then. Her body was flush, slight sheen of sweat, her eyes were unfocused, her lips were glossy and the hair at her temple was sweaty. Sasuke pushes into her mindful of her sensitivity. Once she adjusts to him he picks up a strong firm pace. He grabbed her ankles for leverage and watched as her breasts bounced and the clamps were jostled with them.

Hinata released with a shout coaxing Sasuke to do the same as he filled her up and she felt warm inside. He laid on her catching his breath. Sasuke was the first to recover and carefully pulled the anal beads out put everything away or put up to be washed. He came back for her who was laid on the couch. The raven haired male picked up the sleeping women bridal style and put her in their room removing all her clothes putting it away leaving her completely naked, he pulled their blue covers over her and watched her sleeping face.

Sasuke tried to go to sleep but he couldn't get her tears out his head, the strangled sobs, the way her body shook, the way the veins around her eyes bulged and looked like they were going to pop, how they convulsed and traveled down her neck, her forehead was the worst looking and worst of all the look of sheer terror in her eyes broke his heart. He couldn't even protect her, now those bastards could hurt her whenever they felt like it. It was a nightmare.

He was Sasuke Uchiha the second strongest ninja in the world. He knew he had gotten nice and people trusted him but, it looked like he would have to remind the Hyuuga why it wasn't a good idea to fuck with him and what he claims as his. The fucked up thing about it was that he was content with the change he liked being liked by people. Now these people fucked it up, he could see how it affected her, he could see the fear that she used to have, it was coming back.

He went to sleep with the satisfaction that he could work through it with her. It was always 50/50 with them and he wouldn't have it any other way.

In the morning, Hinata woke to Sasuke's voice. "Get up babe we have to meet with the elders and the hokage today."

Hinata got off the bed slowly and saw Sasuke already dressed in a grey button down shirt with blue jeans. She quickly took a 15 minute shower. When she got out Sasuke gave her a blue and white plaid cotton shirt with dark elastic jeans, her dark blue beanie and her white bandanna—he had picked up a large amount of them—that she drew on quickly. She put on her black combat boots while Sasuke brushed her hair and now that she didn't have bangs they were brushed in. She saw Sasuke drew on black ninja sandals.

She made sure to cover the seal properly with the bandanna tying it tight at the back hidden under her hair. When it was all done they grabbed the keys rushing out the house. The crisp morning air whipped Hinata's hair back and it flittered tantalizingly around her hips with 38C cup breasts, full round ass, pink lips, soft cheekbones, delicate looking hands and pearl white eyes, she was beautiful.

The walk to the Hokage's office was quiet and peaceful but Hinata was tired of the lustful and pitying looks. She felt like she was on display and wanted it to stop so she walked faster. She took off in a sprint with Sasuke on her heels understanding why she was running.

They reached the hokage's office and sat at the round table in briefing room 4 with Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto seated together with Shikamaru and Neji. Hinata and Sasuke sat next to Neji and waited on the Elders. Soon all 6 of them walked through the door with scowls on their wrinkled faces holding walking canes, their long hair was gray and thin. Her father entered after them dressed in his normal Hyuuga robes he looked at her forehead smugly. Once everyone was seated Shikamaru began to explain why they were here and got growls of annoyance in response.

"Shut it you have injured an ANBU Captain who is in charge of the seduction and assassination section, without valid reason or consensus from your Hokage. That is a violation, you can't even arrest or punish a ANBU without a warrant which you didn't have. Because of this violation we will be choosing a new council," yells of protest and angry looks were made by the council until one raised their hand in a familiar sign," DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HAND DOWN IMMEDIATELY ELDER HAORI."

The Elder put their hand down slowly, Hinata and Neji let out a breathe of relief and Shikamaru continued on," The male elders of our choosing are Noaki, Haior, Gaiden, and Henami. The female elders are Hatomi and Nagisa we have already informed them of this and they have agreed."

The elders were angry... no that wasn't the right word, there was no right term. The growls sounded and Hiashi was fuming. He turned his hateful glare onto his oldest child to which she quickly returned. The Hyuuga leader activated his Byukgan the veins in his eyes bulged and spread farther down his face, Hinata did the same giving the same hate. They wouldn't look away from each other and their chakra circled the room, purple and blue chakra fighting, suffocating everyone from the hate.

In a instance Sasuke let his chakra leak out over theirs overpowering them easily glaring at Hiashi, the room was quelled. Everyone else let out a breath of relief. The elders left with hidden smirks, when her kids would be born is when they would do it. Hiashi got out his seat but not before he turned to Hinata.

"You are not my daughter, you are just a disgrace. Do not bother to call yourself a Hyuuga."

"I stopped calling you father since I joined Team 8 they showed me what it meant to be a family. I stopped calling myself a Hyuuga since I was fourteen to myself and made it official when I walked out. I wonder what mom thinks but I know she is proud of me for leaving. I became Anbu captain, I made my Byukgan stronger through training. I trained myself to become stronger something you couldn't do. So throw me away I do not care and I never will, Hiashi," Hinata said all of this with ice in her voice, she herself was sure the temperature dropped but nonetheless leveled her glare on her father her Byukgan bulging and traveled down her neck.

By then the veins covered her whole face and neck but the others were sure it traveled down further. The make-shift iris became prominent looking dull compared to her whole eye which looked as though it was glowing.

Hiashi huffed deactivating his Byukgan stalking out. As soon he was gone Hinata dropped her glare and doujutsu slumping against Sasuke who wrapped his arms around her whispering into her beanie. Everyone cheered and patted Hinata on the back.

Sasuke asked everyone to clear out because he wanted to speak to Hinata. He wanted to propose to her. While she was unconscious he had gone ring shopping after the loop hole was found. He also saw amazing wedding bands but he would get those with her he decided. Once the room was clear Sasuke began.

"Hinata I love you so so much. Much more than you could ever know. You erased my darkness washed away my pain and made me whole again. I can't thank you enough for that and for letting me in your life despite what I've done. I don't deserve you I feel I never will but I'm so deep in love with you that I hope you think so. Hinata will you marry me?" Sasuke pulled out a black velvet box opened it revealing a gold band with and diamond heart with gold lining and small gems surrounding the heart. The ring was stunning. It was flat so it wouldn't get caught on her clothes like rings usually do.

Hinata's hands flew to her mouth and tears trailed down her rose-colored cheeks. All she could do was nod her head from the initial shock. Once she was over it she lined herself over to Sasuke throwing her arms around the kneeling man clutching the back of his head peppering his face with kissed. She barely gave him any time to slid the ring on her right hand but he managed hugging her back getting up and swinging her around.

The others walked back into the room to see what the ruckus was and paused when they spotted the ring on Hinata's finger. Neji grabbed onto her hand eyeing the ring smiling. Tsunade, Shikamaru and Kakashi smirked while Naruto was patting Sasuke on the back grinning like an Idiot. They lead the way out to go show the rest of their friends.

"Can I help plan please?" Ino begged with her hands clasped together," I also have more news. I'm pregnant 3 months now we just found out a week ago."

"Holy shit so am I 4 months found out 2 days ago," Sakura said.

"Why are we all pregnant I'm 3 months along," TenTen said.

"You all knew I was pregnant I'm 6 months," Temari rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Yea and congrats now all our kids will be in the same class Lee already told us Yusa was pregnant anyways," Hinata cheered.

"I'm waiting for Shino and Kiba to adopt a kid when our kids are two and their kid is two so they can go in the academy to," Ino said laughing.

The girls burst out laughing. The timing on their pregnancies was spot on. Although Temari's baby would be the oldest. Hinata guessed Ino created an opening for everyone to tell about their pregnancies.

"Anyway we're gonna go home and start planning it's a lot to do," Sasuke said lightly tugging on Hinata's arm.

They left with a backwards wave and spotted Midnight trotting towards them silently following them home. The trip was in a comfortable silence. Sasuke has arm wrapped around Hinata's waist with her doing the same. Hinata's free hand came up to touch her forehead lightly, the fear and pain was still fresh in her head. The elders she knew them they were relentless in getting what they wanted and her father supported them. It was dangerous but she only had 4 more years until she was safe with Hanabi's rule.

But she would have kids in less than 2 years if she wasn't already. Her kid wouldn't be safe so she would prepare them. Yes. Her kids would be fine she had Sasuke he would protect them they were a team. She jumped out of her mind when she heard the rattling of keys immediately realizing she was home. Shocked out of her thoughts Hinata entered the apartment.

"I have a lot of money saved up from the Anbu missions and tips I've been collecting. It's 12 million dollars it should be enough to get married, get a house, furnish it and be enough to live off of," Hinata nervously rambled on before Sasuke shut her up by kissing the blushing female.

"I have done the same and I have money off of the Uchiha manor bringing my total up to 20 million we'll be fine love," Sasuke said resting his forehead on hers," we can buy a new house furnish it, have a small intimate wedding and be comfortable with our kids for the rest our lives we are ok, Hinata."

Hinata let out a breath. Still she had something else she wanted to say but, did not want to admit. She didn't want to admit that she had to loosen her corset. Even more so that she had to wear baggier shirt because her other ones wouldn't fit her. Definitely not the constant throwing up and headaches. The worst was that her cravings for food went up and her stamina went down. No Hinata definitely did not want to admit it. The white eyed woman knew she couldn't hide it she had to tell Sasuke that their was a possibility of her being pregnant.

"I... Sasuke I-I might be pregnant. I don't know for sure but there is a possibility. I-," she was cut off with a kiss and felt tears against her cheeks. Her eyes widened when she realized that the tears weren't hers. Pulling away from the kiss she saw tears flow out of Sasuke's eyes but they were happy.

"Thank you, thank you so much Hinata," he whispered hugging her mindful of her stomach. One of his hands went down to her right hand and rubbed the ring and her left arm wrapped around him," we should go to Tsunade to get you checked out."

Hinata nodded and jolted at the touch on her leg. Looking down she saw Midnight nuzzling her leg and his tails were wrapped around her leg moving up and down. Hinata stopped down and rubbed Midnight's head. She noticed he hasn't talked in a while favoring non verbal actions but didn't think to much of it. Standing they pulled on their shoes and walked out with Midnight perched on Sasuke's shoulder. They entered the hospital asking for Tsunade. She was out in minutes dressed in her normal attire.

"Can we talk in private?" Sasuke said stoically.

"Yeah c'mon," she turned her attention to the front desk man," Floor 3 Room 491 is booked now."

They followed the blonde to the room and sat down stiffly.

"I think I might be pregnant I'm not totally sure and I was wondering if you could check me out," as soon as Hinata was done Tsunade kneeled in front of her with green charka glowing around her hands as they ghosted over her stomach. The hazel eyed women's brow was furrowed in concentration and her lips slowly slid into a smile.

Standing up Tsunade said," Congratulations you are 5 months pregnant with twins and I can tell you the genders if you want,"

Sasuke did what any father would do after being told they had twins and Midnight did what any cat would do after finding out that your Mistress would have two kittens. They fainted. Tsunade checked them saying they were ok and went over how she didn't know about the pregnancy and that even though she didn't show much some show more than others and some show less or almost not all it depends on the person. She told her that her babies were perfectly healthy.

Sasuke was soon awake and told the same as Hinata. All the while he looked in shock, happy and scared at once it was priceless. "I want to know the genders because we only have 3-5 months to pick out names depending weather they pop early, on time or late," Sasuke said.

"Do you want to know Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"Yea I do," Hinata said excitedly.

"Ok," The blonde ran her hands over Hinata's stomach with green chakra. After a few minutes Tsunade smiled. Hinata activated her byakugan and looked at her stomach.

"You are having twin girls. You Hinata are so damn lucky you don't even know. The strain your body went through during the sealing process is crazy and your kids survived even when you passed out and was on IV I don't know how they didn't catch the pregnancy they must've skipped the step good god," Tsunade sighed. Sasuke smiles widely, with relief and hugged Hinata's stomach. Hinata continues to examine her stomach herself. From the looks of them they had contracted the twins the morning she came back from the assassin mission. They looked like peanuts honestly. Really cute peanuts. Sasuke wouldn't stop smiling it was such a Naruto thing to do but he couldn't help it. He was going to be a FATHER to TWO little girls and he wanted three or four kids.

"Your free to leave but come back on this date next month 'kay. I'll check you out. So come in December 21. Happy early New Years since I probably won't see you guys,"

"Thank you. Goodbye."

!!!!!!

Annnnnddddd that's all folks. This was pretty good wasn't it. I hope so I'm really trying here. I did a mean cliffy before but I finished my cliffhanger on this so I hope this satisfied you. If you are reading this please take the time to read the stuff below.

**Please Read This!!!!!!**

I am working on a fanfiction with one of my Oc's named Jada and Sasuke. This isn't a sexual relationship it is a sibling thing but basically it's the life of Jada. She's my absolute favorite OC and she summons Dragons whoooo. I'm scared to publish it. If this sounds good all then let me know through PM's and the Review section I'll look through it until June 22, 2019 but after that it may already be up it may not be. If it's up it would be called **Welcome to Konoha**.

Buh-bye MOONZ OUT *mic drop*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been a while guys. I broke this chapter in two so that's why this is short I know that's not fulfilling and I'm sorry but I will try to make sure the next will be. Bit of a TIMESKIP next chapter will have babies.

Chapter 7

After their check up on December 21 Hinata and Sasuke decided to go browse some houses but had not come to a decision yet they were going to go today as they had planned out their wedding already.

It would be on April 8 as everyone already knew. They told them by mouth since it was a small intimate wedding. It would take place in Board Room D. Kakashi-sensei was qualified to marry people so he would do it. All of Konoha 12 their parents and spouses and Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei and Anko were invited so all in all it would be 40 people max. They decided to go with a two-tier vanilla cake that was beautifully decorated. Hinata was going to wear a midnight blue—like Sasuke.

The reception would be at the Yin-Yang Dragon restaurant all you can eat, they rented out the whole place but since the owners were close to the Uchihas it was only 200 dollars for the whole thing.

—

It's been 2 months since Hinata first found out about her having babies. Her stomach was buldging it was now February 25 at her last check up she was told her babies were developing very well. From the looks of it they were going to be on time. She was on maternity leave already and Kakashi who was now Hokage was aware of their search for a house.

Temari already had her baby boy named Shikadai he was the cutest thing. He was 2 months old already displaying a lazy calculating nature. Sakura and Ino were due any day now, Sakura more so than Ino but Ino was told she was going to early.

Her body changed drastically. Her boobs got a cup bigger now she's a D cup. Her stomach was huge, her feet were swollen and she had constant mood swings. She craved sweets and water. Sasuke was just in a state of constant worry and happiness. He was very helpful making sure she was comfortable and she was grateful for it.

Right now said man was on a dango and water run. She was seated on their apartment couch with two fans seated on either side of her. Hinata sighed in happiness if the cool air blowing on her heated body. Hinata got up because when Sasuke gets back they would head out to do more browsing or actually buy a house

She pulled on a stretchy red maternity dress that went to her feet with brown sandals. She wrapped her forehead with her dark red bandanna covering the mark. Her hair draped down her back and she was a ready when Sasuke got back. Not a moment to soon get came threw the door holding her desired food.

She quickly ate the dango and washed it down with water throwing the stick and bottle in the trash. Sasuke grabbed her hand as they went to meet up with a realtor in a cute cozy neighborhood. The women had short brown straight hair with brown eyes. She was short with a nice smile with a taller man that had messy blonde hair with green eyes. Both were dressed in nice formal attire.

"So, it's five bedrooms with an en suite three piece bath on the main bedroom, a second bathroom, and a laundry room coming off the kitchen. The house itself is four years old and is one of the few on this block to have central heating and air conditioning. Plus it's got a fully fenced in, large yard, and is in a quiet neighbourhood."

The realtor beamed at them in her elegant white skirt and shirt.

Hinata stood in the middle of the sitting room of the house she and Sasuke had found for sale. The sitting area was immense, easily forty-five by fifty-five feet and open concept with the kitchen which was around the same dimensions. The front door sat between the two spaces and to the left of the front door was the sitting area with its sliding wall doors that led into the huge fenced in yard.

The front yard of the place wasn't bad either: ten feet by fifteen feet but the side yard was massive, big enough to plant a garden and still have room to run around in. There was a strip of grass to the right of the front door four feet wide that ran along that side of the house.

The front door ran along the line for the hallway where the master bedroom sat with its en suite bathroom on the left. The second bathroom was against this wall as well. Two rooms were on the right wall. The hallway made a t-shape at the end which left the final two rooms along a back wall with a storage closet ten feet deep by five feet across.

The four non-main rooms were fifteen by twenty feet while the master bedroom was twenty by twenty five. The master bathroom was small compared to the rest of the place but it was the size of the apartment. Whoa. A bathroom which she and Sasuke were used to working in. The actual bathroom was twice the size of the en suite.

The laundry room was ten by fifteen feet and could likely double as a storage area for cleaning supplies and other stuff. Heck, she had managed to fit a washer and dryer into a five foot deep by six foot wide room. Here she would have double the space.

"The owners re-built the place after the war but now they want to downsize. Seems they decided not to have as many children and they don't want two rooms to go to waste,"

Hinata all ready could count on her and Sasuke having two kids in 2 months. As for more, well, they would see. Besides, they could convert one room to house all their books and his weapons and their Anbu gear while the other room could be a guest bedroom.

Sure, they had stepped into this place as a joke but the more time Hinata spent looking around with the realtor, the more she found she was falling in love with the place.

The floors were real hardwood, dark all through the hallway and in the living room. The kitchen was actual tile, ceramic, in white with gray swirls going through. The kitchen cupboards were white oak and the fence had been built of cement instead of wood. The bedrooms all had a honey colored hardwood floor with wide windows and huge closets. Hell, the master bedroom had a walk in closet complete with a shelf system for shoes, not that either of them had a lot of shoes.

They even had a half attic for storage which was accessed by a pull cord in the middle of the hallway. The house was in sight of the hokage tower, a ten minute run, and perhaps a ten minute run from the marketplace. The training fields would be further but that didn't matter. They were kind of central to the important buildings but far enough away from the Hyuuga Compound that neither of them would feel threatened.

"The neighbours to the right just had a baby girl and the ones to the left had their second. The first is three. The ones across the street are expecting."

Plus a built in social community: kids for their twins to play with and kids to watch their twins if they both had to go on missions at the same time. Hinata was in love but kept her face neutral like Sasuke.

"I don't know if this matters but there are a few shinobi who live nearby,"

Hinata didn't remark as they walked into the top of the 't' in the hallway. There were windows to either end of the hallway, letting in lots of light. Both windows were chest height and with potted plants in front of them anyone trying to sneak in would be heard. Hinata almost laughed at her thoughts. Heck, the storage closet between the two rooms could act as a laundry room if they took out the built in shelves.

"The asking price is 650,000 dollars which is the same as the other places. Oh, the stove has five burners with a built in flat top to make grilled fish. The fridge is a double door with a large upper freezer. You would have to buy or bring in your own washer and dryer though but there is a built in microwave stand above the stove,"

They headed back to the kitchen and Hinata saw what the woman talked about. The fridge was twice the size of theirs and the stove was awesome, five burners and a long, wide, upraised flat top for cooking, well, anything. It would act as in indoor grill. Even better all the counters were tough granite with a beautiful white and grey finish. The cupboards were white with silver handles and gray etching around the inside. Both the fridge and the stove were silver in color so everything matched.

There were three sets of lights across the ceiling to distribute everything evenly plus two wide kitchen windows: one above the deep double basin sink and one at the right of the kitchen on the same wall as the front door. Even better the direction the place was built in meant the sun came from the huge sliding windows of the living room over to set in the kitchen at night.

"I'll leave you two to think about it,"

"Sasuke?"

"Yea,"

"This place is ours,"

"Great we're on the same page," Hinata laughed. She could tell he was just as in love as she was.

"We need to join our bank accounts later but, yea we need to. Do you want me to pay for the house then you'll pay for all the furnishings, then we join?" Hinata asked with a small tilt of the head.

"Yeah sounds good."

So, how does this work to buy this home?" Sasuke asked.

The realtor's smile turned into a huge grin.

"Well, you would make an offer then we see if the sellers agree on the offer," the realtor said.

Hinata blinked. They could buy the place outright this moment. Sure, it would take a third of her savings but they would be set for life in this place. Plus it would maybe be 60,000 to furnish and paint the place, if that. Regular bills would maybe be three thousand dollars.

"We would be willing to pay the asking amount right now," Sasuke said.

The realtor's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Hinata kept her laugh back.

"Let me call the sellers," the woman sputtered.

Sasuke inclined his head as the woman strode towards the phone hanging on the wall. Sasuke guided Hinata into the sitting room again so they could look out of the sliding doors. There was a tree in the front corner of the yard a few dozen feet from the fence where it sat closest but the thing was massive. One branch extended fairly low, ten feet high but straight out thick and healthy which would be perfect for a swing.

They could easily make a sand box near the tree, put targets up along the back wall, put in a few training dummies and a slide but still have room for the kids to kick around a ball. Heck they could make a porch right outside their sliding doors if they wanted. All they needed to do was fill in the space they wanted with cement then build up frames and a roof.

"I all ready have plans for the yard," Hinata said.

"Swing off that branch, sandbox in that corner with a slide, targets on the back wall and a training dummy over in the opposite corner. We could make a cement porch to extend the entire length of this wall about ten feet out then enclose it with wood and a roof, open concept so we still get the light. Then we can put a swinging bench at the far corner and an outdoor barbeque at the other corner with patio furniture where the glass does not slide open,"

Sasuke was further ahead than her. She laughed.

"We can hang lights along the inside of the fence as well so the property is always lit," Sasuke went on.

"Yeah, I was thinking putting potted plants on tables in front of those windows at the end of the hallways,"

"So a person would knock them down if entering,"

She giggled as he smirked at her. The realtor came back. Hinata saw her reflection in the glass so they turned to face her and the woman had a grin on her face.

"The sellers are on their way now to take the check and sign over the ownership. It'll take about half an hour in total. I'm going to tell the other couple then take down the for sale sign," she said.

"Thank you. We'll be here," Sasuke said.

"Not a problem and thank you," the realtor said.

She was gone again a moment later. Sasuke watched as the other couple walked out with little frowns. The realtor followed them then came back within a minute holding the "for sale" sign. Hinata went back to looking at the side lawn and smiled.

She could see two black haired, onyx and white eyed kids chasing each other through the grass, shouting pretend jutsu, practicing katas and with Byakugan or Sharingan activated. She could see Sasuke chasing after them with a smile on his face while she sat on their patio furniture holding their third child.

She had never put much thought into being a mother, even after she and Sasuke started dating. But here she was, eight months pregnant with twins, engaged to Sasuke and about to buy a home with him.

Any normal woman would probably be panicking but she wanted the sellers to get here now so they could start painting their home, furnishing it. She wanted to move their bed into that big master bedroom by tonight and cast the sound proofing jutsu on their bedroom so they could yell and scream as loud as they wanted.

She wanted to make Sasuke walked naked through the whole house, arms bound behind his back, anal beads up his ass, while she whipped him. Hinata grinned at the imagery. Shoot once the patio was up she could punish him outdoors.

"Here they are,"

Hinata turned to the realtor and a young civilian couple. The male of the two was the same height as Sasuke, a little less than six feet, with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore plain dark pants and a plain shirt. The wrinkles were fine across his face and he had a receding hair line at no more than mid-twenties. The woman was brown haired and brown eyed as well with huge boobs, small hips and a slender waist.

"Nagisa Sena and Shougo Sena, these are, ah, I'm sorry I didn't get your names," the realtor said.

"Hinata Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

All three gaped. Sasuke was now well loved in the village due to his efforts to show he was a changed man and was approved by most of Konoha now. He was also famous for his efforts in the war. On top of that he was Naruto's best friend. Hinata couldn't help but notice how Sasuke gave her his last name before they were even married.

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-sama," Shougo said with his hand extended to shake.

Sasuke took it r and Hinata exchanged a handshake with both husband and wife as did Sasuke . She tried not to chuckle over how royally Sasuke presented himself. His bearing was straight from his ever lasting Uchiha pride and Hinata didn't mind one bit.

They were led to the kitchen which was the only place with flat surfaces. Sasuke made out the check for 750,000 dollars from her account then handed it to Shougo who nodded in awe. Hinata signed beside Sasuke's signature on the forms and as the realtor promise, they owned the home in thirty minutes.

The Sena handed over the two keys and good-byes were exchanged. Hinata watched as the realtor and the Sena left the house, closing the door behind them then looked up to Sasuke . He had a little smile on his face and when he met her eyes, the smile grew.

"We own a home," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, before we got married," Hinata said.

•••••••

Sasuke and Hinata walked into the Hokage's office. It was mid day now and they own s house. Whoa.

"Kakashi-sensei we need a address change."

"Not surprised. Ok here are the papers once you fill them out just give them to me and I'll let your landlord know," Kakashi said pulling out 2 sheets of paper.

"Give us 10 minutes," Sasuke said sitting in a chair in the room. Hinata followed his lead and filled out the papers.

Once they were filled Sasuke handing them in thanking them. They walked out hand in hand.

"We're about to get married, we own a house, and your going to give birth in a month. Time flew."

"Yes I'm excited for the twins and we only have one name so far. Hikari and she's going to be the first one who comes out. What about our second girl?"

"I like Kitai, Kitai Uchiha," Sasuke said with a grin.

"Well then I guess that's it. Let's go drag our friends into helping us pack our things and paint the new house after we move out our things of the bedroom. We can pack the whole house save for the bed, paint the house today, let it dry over night and move everything in tomorrow."

"Good idea," Sasuke chuckled.

——————————

Hey guys how'd I do don't forget to review 'kay I want some suggestions on what to do with this thing. I want to please you guys as well.

Do you guys want to see more Kiba x Shino action?

Should I make a side-fic with the other pairings?

What personalities should I give to the kids?

How many kids?

_See I need ya _**helpppp **

The next chapter shouldn't take to long to come out since it's almost done. See you guys next time- Oh crap wait I almost forgot to **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO LEAVE THE AMAZING HELPFUL REVIEWS AND THE NICE ONES IT WARMS MY HEART HONESTLY. **

Anyways I'm gone buieee-

Moonz out


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys wassup. As promised there are BABIES in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and that this satisfied your taste buds be sure to review I love em. Oh yea and there are a few Shino x Kiba moments.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belongs to me but this lovely story does.

Without further ado continue on to the story.

Chapter 8

There things were securely packed. The box with their toys and outfits was taped shut. Their clothes were in separate boxes, one for Sasuke, one for Hinata. The only thing left was the bed. Sasuke has sealed the dresser but didn't pack it away as he was going to seal the bed with it tomorrow.

"Whew we're all done. I'm gonna move this to the living room then go grab the guys you sit tight until I get back, Ocha," Sasuke pecked her lips, then picked up all three boxes with the scroll perched on top.

Midnight walked into the bathroom with a medium sized box and ziploc bags hanging off his tail. He was wearing a light pink bandanna around his neck and looked proud of it. Hinata watched from the door way as her summon placed their toothbrush and toothpaste inside of a ziploc bag.

He threw that inside the box and did the same with their soaps. Midnight opened the door under their sink and began packing that into the box. Feminine hygiene products, brushes, combs, hair products, a blow dryer, etc was neatly put in the box. Once the small cat was done he balanced the box on his back using his tails to keep it steady. Hinata attempted to take the box but Midnight swerved out of her way.

"Your having kittens soon you mustn't be stressed or have to do meaningless labor," Midnight said walking out the room. Soon Sasuke walked through the door with all the guys in tow. Immediately they got to work sealing, writing on boxes and packing things away. Shino walked up to her and silently asked to touch her stomach to which she immediately said yes. He let out a genuine smile and leaned into Hinata's ear.

"Kiba and I have been thinking of adopting a baby. We also moved in together last week. Don't tell about the baby thing we're nervous I want to do it when you have your kids. Except for Sasuke but you have to make him promise to not say a word," Hinata almost squealed but held it back. She smiled widely and hugged her bestfriend hard but was mindful off her stomach. She nodded vigorously so much so Shino worries her head would come off.

She couldn't believe it she couldn't wait for them to adopt. She remembered when they first told her of their relationship at 15. They were fidgety but their hands were firmly clasped together, the blush on their cheeks wouldn't leave as they told her. The smile didn't leave their faces though it didn't leave hers either as she pried for details and how long it had been going on before they told her.

She let go of her teammate and noticed his new change of attire. He didn't cover up as much anymore but still had his quiet nature around. He dressed in jounin pants with a white T-shirt and ninja sandals. His hitai-ate was around his head but his now longer hair fell around it in soft curls. He no longer wore shades well he did but not as often—definitely Kiba's influence there— so his piercing silver eyes stood out. I mean he had beautiful eyes so of course they would.

Shino was one hell of a catch she mused. Team 8 looked great all grown up. Kiba wore a blood red oversized sweatshirt that hung over his hands along with light jeans. His hair was fluffier and longer and his face was chiseled out more but his playful personality made him look younger than he actually was. His toned body was hidden beneath the clothing which she could tell Shino wasn't happy about. She laughed to herself about it but he wore regular ninja sandals. Shino walked away and continued packing wandering into the weapons room with Sasuke to help.

Soon everything was packed away and they picked up the paint buckets to paint the house today left everything dry and move everything in tomorrow that was the plan at least. Hinata refused to not do anything she hated feeling useless. She tightened her dark red bandanna around her head. She picked up the smallest canister of varnish paint and attempted to walk out the door. Shikamaru took the can from her smirk and shook his head. Hinata pouted and walked outside moving out of the guys way who were holding multiple canister, paintbrushes and water. Sai looked especially happy as he called dibs on designing the nursery and even offered to do it again once they were older.

She closed the door behind them but not before looking inside the empty apartment save for her bed. She pulled her hair into one messy bun at the base of her head with a pony tail holder secured around her wrist.

They soon made it to the new home with the girls waiting with smiles on their faces. Immediately they took cans from the boys who protested their pregnant wives/girlfriends doing anything. They were to late as they rushed in the house before their boyfriends/ husbands could stop them. Hinata laughed at her friends antics. She joined them but slightly waddles and heard Kiba and Sasuke snicker at her. She threw them a glare with the Byakugan activated then gasped she could she her babies her stomach. They were so cute and small. They moved around to.

She heard a similar gasp and saw Neji activate his Byakugan cooing at the babies. He scrambled next to her and touched her enlarged stomach. One of the girls kicked Neji's hand. Hinata winced she did that pretty hard. Neji removed his hand apologetically seeing what had happened. She continued into the house only to see the girls putting certain canisters and brushes into the respective rooms with the samples making it easier. Once they were done with that. The guys had walked into the house.

Immediately they got to work painting the walls and Sai rushed into the nursery which all the girls thought was unbearably cute. Hinata sighed everything was falling into place. They have a house, there wedding was fully planned, she was pregnant with twins and had all there thing ready to be moved. Hinata couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong.

•••••••••

A month later

It was done. They were moved in and waiting on the arrival of their babies. They were in time with their due date which was March 25 but it was March 20 in the late late night. Ino and Sakura had their babies a week apart, Sakura first February 29 a baby girl Kirin and Ino next March 10 baby boy Inojin.

Shino and Kiba popped into her head. They had gone to a foster home in search of a baby. They were excited and when they broke the news to everyone the reactions were the same: a mix of 'oh my god', 'awwww', 'that's amazing', etc was thrown around with hugs. Overall they were happy with the results. But something broke her thoughts.

It seemed like water was poured over her groin as it soaked the couch and floors. Almost immediately a painful pressure was on her stomach. It felt like she was punched in the stomach. Grabbing her stomach she tried to remember what Ino told her contractions felt like. It hit minutes later and Sasuke walked into the room when it happened.

"Does it hurt when that happens?" He tilted his head to the side.

Hinata nodded," Y-yea a bit," she groaned and breathed through it.

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. He turned and walked into their room.

"Where ya going?"

"To the bedroom"

Another contraction hit, they were 4 minutes apart. Guess they were going to have the babies now. Sasuke walked in with their hospital bag, stripped her of all her clothes including underwear, pulled a yellow dress on her and stuck a towel between her legs. Hinata groaned in embarrassment.

"MIDNIGHT," Sasuke called.

"Yes Master Sasuke" the cat poked his head from around the corner

"Get Naruto and tell her we are having the baby. Tell him to let the rest of Konoha 12 know."

Midnight nodded and sped out the door tracking down the chakra signature. Meanwhile, Sasuke lifted his fiancée up bridal style and flickered to the hospital. Immediately staff knew what was going on a called for Tsunade. She was placed on a hospital bed and changed into a hospital and hooked up to IV.

"3 minutes apart," Sasuke commented when another contraction hit making her groan in agony. Hinata huffed they hurt like hell. She activated her Byakugan to check on her babies. They were tilting down now. Ohh yea they were definitely ready. More nurses poured into the room checking on her state and the babies.

"One and half minutes apart," one called when another ran through her.

"Go call Naruto just in case Midnight hasn't gotten to him or he'll never forgive you."

Sasuke chuckled at the truth in it but just as he went to go do that a nurse told him many people were in the waiting room. They included Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Ino and Sai. He was informed Sakura and Tsnade were the mid-wives.

The nurses were getting Hinata's legs into the metal strappy things, putting a sheet over her now upraised legs then looking under the sheet. As if Sasuke hadn't seen her naked before. Sasuke pulled up a chair next to the bed and held her hand. He winced when she squeezed his hand as a another contraction hit.

Once it was over the nurses smiled at her. There was a basin of water by the bed with a cloth, a tray with some tools near her legs, and another basin off to one side which would likely be used to wash her babies. Cloths and blankets in pink were on a rack near the bigger basin and Hinata stared.

"You're four centimeters dilated. Lara will stay with you then call in the midwives on duty once you're fully dilated," the nurse said.

Lara, blue eyed, blonde , petite, with a nice smile, nodded. Hinata returned the gesture and everyone in the room left besides Lara and Sasuke. Hinata gritted her teeth when another contraction hit her. She let out a breath when it was over then leaned back as far as the upraised bed would let her.

"How long does this take?" Hinata questioned.

"Anywhere from an hour up to eight or nine hours," Lara said. "It depends on your children."

Hinata remembered reading it in one of the pregnancy books now that Lara had reminded her. Hinata groaned. She hoped this was quick.

—————————————————————

Are you fucking kidding me?" Hinata groaned in a uncharacteristic way.

Sasuke winced at her curse as that wasn't very _Hinata _but she didn't give a crap. She had been going through these stupid contractions for seven friggin hours and she was still seven centimeters dilated. She had hit the seven centimeter mark five hours ago, after two painful hours, but now her twins were resting in her pelvis.

"This is your fault," Hinata told Sasuke .

"Hn," he hummed in agreement.

She squeezed his hand and he winced. She got a bit of satisfaction out of that until another contraction hit her. Hinata snarled out her pain, squishing Sasuke's hand in hers and shifting forward. The contraction stopped a minute later and a half and she let out a breath.

It was one in the morning on March 21st, she felt like a pig from all the sweat running down her body, she was aching all over. She felt even worse then the senbon sparring with her and Neji.

All she wanted to do was push her twins out then take a nap. They apparently had decided to take a nap in her. She would always remind them of this day the little buggers.

Another contraction hit and she growled. She spotted Sasuke cringing as she squeezed his hand but didn't care. He was a shinobi for crying out loud and one of the most powerful at that. He could take it. Besides, he wasn't in the middle of labor or about to push a watermelon out of a small hole.

The contraction finished and she let out a breath. She could hear voices beyond the door of her room, Kiba and Naruto, as they chattered about the baby or whatever they talked about at one in the morning while she was in pain.

Another contraction.

"FUCK,"

Sasuke almost whimpered—_almost_. She let out a breath when it was over. Lara checked on her with a little smile and Hinata had the urge to kick the woman in the face then berated herself for her thoughts.

"Oh, eight centimeters," Lara said.

"Finally," Hinata got out.

Lara chuckled but picked up the phone in the room. Hinata growled as another contraction hit. She felt one of her babies sitting low in her pelvis and pushed. She probably shouldn't be pushing but she didn't give a crap.

Two minutes later her door opened to reveal Tsunade-sama and Sakura in matching white gowns with white gloves on their hands. Hinata gaped in the middle of a contraction as Sakura followed Tsunade in. Lara left.

"You're the midwives?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, have been for everyone else so why not?" Tsunade returned.

Hinata opened her mouth to ask, well, something but a contraction hit and she groaned instead. Tsunade sat on a small rolling chair before flipping up Hinata's sheet while Sakura moved around the room setting it up even more for the babies. Hinata said nothing when she felt gloves against her body.

"Woah, you're all ready ten centimeters, feel free to push with your contractions," Tsunade said.

"Good god," Hinata growled like Kiba.

She pushed. She heard Sasuke grunt but didn't give a crap about what kind of pain he was going through. He could get his hand healed later. Right now she had their twins to deliver. The contraction ended and Hinata let out a puff of air. She activated her Byakugan.

"Good, good, push again when another hits," Tsunade said.

Hinata snarled as her next contraction hit, pushing down as hard as she could. She kept a close eye on her babies every time she did so. They moved forward each time. The process was repeated five or six more times, she honestly lost count, until she spotted Sakura grinning.

"You're crowning," Sakura said.

Hinata licked the sweat off her lips and looked to Sasuke. He had perked up in his chair, onyx eyes wide, and lips parted slightly. His head had turned towards Tsunade and Sakura. Hinata hissed as another contraction hit and she pushed.

"And we've got a forehead, eyes, nose, lips, chin, stop," Tsunade said.

Hinata gasped as she stopped. She felt movement around her lower lips which felt incredibly weird. Another contraction hit but Hinata didn't push with it.

"Okay, go," Tsunade said.

Hinata huffed but pushed. Oh god it hurt! Her lower body felt like it was on fire as she shoved to get her first child out. She had been so concentrated on the pains of her contractions she hadn't noticed the pain of actually pushing her kid out. It hurt even worse, she didn't even think it was possible.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Hinata wheezed.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed comfortingly using his thumb to rub her knuckles.

Hinata focused her Byakugan on her pelvis and her sniffles. She gasped and turned as the snivel became a loud wail. Tsunade had a grin on her face as she lifted baby one into the air.

"It's a girl," Tsunade said.

Hinata felt tears rolling down her cheeks as their baby girl was wrapped in a towel and her umbilical was clamped. Tsunade offered the cutters to Sasuke who took them with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He cut the cord and Sakura went to the basin to clean up their little girl, Hikari

"March 21st, 1:36am," Tsunade said.

Hinata gasped as another contraction hit her. Oh right. She had another baby in there. Hinata pushed but Tsunade told her to stop almost instantly.

"Okay, go,"

Hinata kept pushing. She felt baby two slip out of her then gaped when the sobbing started almost immediately. Hinata sat up to watch in awe as baby two was wrapped, clamped, and this time she was offered the cutters.

"It's a girl by the way," Tsunade said.

Hinata grinned as she cut the cord then fell back into her bed. She watched as Tsunade went over to the basin to clean off their still crying Kitai as Sakura hurriedly wrapped up Hikari.

"March 21st, 1:47am,"Tsunade said.

Hinata started laughing but stopped when Sakura walked up to them with a dark pink bundle in her arms. Hinata stared at Sasuke who had gone completely stiff in his chair, mouth wide, eyes almost popping out of his head, and his hand loose in hers.

"Give her to Sasuke ," Hinata said.

Sakura grinned and nodded. Sasuke blinked but kept gaping as Hikari was put into his waiting arms. Hinata pursed her lips to keep from laughing as Sasuke stared down at the bundle in his arms with a stunned face.

"You okay there, tiger?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke looked up at her so quickly his neck cracked. He nodded then went back to staring at Hikari. At least Sasuke had closed his mouth. Hinata beamed when Tsunade came over with Kitai wrapped in pink. Hinata held the pink bundle close and got her first look at her daughter. She frowned.

"She looks like a prune," Hinata said.

"They were in water for nine months," Sasuke remarked.

Hinata laughed.

"Does she look like a prune?"

"A cute prune,"

"Lemme see,"

Sasuke got up slowly then sat beside her on the bed. Hinata looked down at Hikari and blinked.

"She looks like a prune too," Hinata said.

"Hn,"

She snickered at him then kept looking at her pink prunes. Both breathed normally and she could feel Kitai's heart beat through the blanket, she could see it to. Oh yea, her byakugan was still activated. She turned it off to look at her babies in normal vision.

"Your first girl weighs four pounds, six ounces and your second girl weighs four pounds, eight ounces. What are their names?" Tsunade asked.

"Hikari and Kitai ," Hinata said.

Tsunade grinned. Sakura was cleaning up the room while Hinata watched. She grunted when something slipped out between her legs and Tsunade chuckled at her. Hinata said nothing as another something slithered out then remembered these were the placenta. Hinata decided looking at Kitai was better than thinking about afterbirth.

"I'll start filling out forms for birth certificates. Do you guys want a few minutes before people start coming in?" Tsunade questioned.

"People?" Hinata returned. She turned to Sasuke who had seen how many were outside the door. She knew Shino, Kiba and Naruto but who else?

Tsunade helped her lower her legs. She hadn't even remembered she was still spread out. She hadn't felt Sakura healing her, she had been so focused on Kitai .

" Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Ino and Sai are our there," Sakura said.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade nodded with a grin.

"We'll take twenty minutes please," Hinata said.

Tsunade nodded. Hinata didn't notice when the two women left, so intent she was on Kitai. She gave a little yawn and Hinata grinned. Hinata looked to Sasuke who had lied down next to her, holding Hikari in his arms and staring at their daughter with a little smile.

"How are you doing?" Hinata questioned.

"Amazing," Sasuke replied.

He had tear streaks down his face but wasn't crying anymore. He did hold Hikari one handed while he ran a finger over their daughter's cheek. Hinata grinned at him before snuggling against him carefully. Sasuke hummed but leaned towards her, his cheek coming to rest on the top of her head. Hinata giggled as they watched their babies.

Hikari sneezed and Kitai yawned again.

Hikari gushed but noticed neither opened their eyes despite the fact their eyelids weren't all that swollen.

She noticed Hikari looked just like her save for her fathers button nose, ears and high cheek bones and her dad's hair color. Kitai looked like her to but she had her dad's spiky hair, button nose, skin tone and her hair color was interesting she had all only blue-purple hair more on the blue side really but she had a evident streak of the inky black coloring of her father.

"Why aren't their eyes opening?" Sasuke asked.

"Hyuuga babies don't have white eyes when they are just born more like a bright pale blue that shows their byakugan is developing. They won't open them for at least 5 days then when they do they have color and then a week later they get the full pupiless white eyes. The longer they stay closed the stronger it is. Mine was a week, Hanabi's was 6 days Neji's was 9 days."

"Wow that's amazing," Sasuke mused playing with Hikari's small hands.

Soon their alone time with their bundles of joy was over. Naruto burst through the door and rushed over to Sasuke's side.

"Baby girls," the hyperactive ninja cooed.

Shino and Kiba made their way over to Hinata's side cooing and making soft noises at Kitai who giggled and blindly reached for the source of the noise.

"Hold her, Kiba," Kiba sputtered and tried to deny scared of hurting the small baby before he was put in his arms. It immediately melted away as Kiba cooed and smiled at Kitai. Hinata smiled at seeing her teammates fawn over their goddaughters.

"What are their names?" Shino's deep voice came through.

"Hikari and Kitai Uchiha," Sasuke said proudly while he handed Hikari over to Neji and TenTen.

"I want a baby to y'know," Temari's teasing voice spoke. Kiba carefully handed over Kitai for Shikamaru and Temari to hold.

Neji and TenTen gave Hikari to Ino and Sai. "Hinata your babies are so adorable," Ino complimented.

"Thank you. Inojin is as well."

Soon Tsunade opened the door. "Everyone except Sasuke out Hinata needs to breastfeed and rest. Everyone filtered out without protests. Hikari was now in Hinata's arms and Kitai was in Sasuke's.

Hinata pulled her breasts out to feed the babies and immediately they begin sucking and feeding. She looked down fondly at her babies she was a mother, she had her amazing almost husband, and a house. Life was amazing.

?-?-?-?-?-?-?-

Whew there's chapter 8 and I honestly couldn't be prouder of it. I have more exciting things planned but I just want to say something that I am embarrassed about. -takes deep breath- I forgot about Chouji and Karai but Chocho will still be in this story I just forgot to add them consistently. I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm soooo sorry. The pairing itself isn't a interest but I love Chouji so I don't know how I forgot about him. But best believe Chouji and all the other pairings do have kids. I will be giving you names of Naruto and Sakura's baby but it will be a 6 month timeskip. So until then see you. Please don't hate me in the reviews I swear I didn't mean to forget them. -bows-

\- Moonz out, Peace


	9. Chapter9

Whew this chapter was crazyyy man. It had me beat I tell you but I won't give up on this story and school has started up so updates will be quite slower but my goal is to write a bit each week. Anyways enjoy Chapter 9.

Naruto doesn't belong to me ok just this lovely story.

Chapter 9

"Sasuke where are the extra spit up cloths?"

"Right here," Sasuke called out bringing the cloths and Kitai in arms.

Six months had passed since she gave birth to their twins. As expected, she had gained her figure back in a week though she had kept the bigger boobs, so far anyway. Her butt had decided to stay a bit bigger too as did her hips. She didn't mind. She had no idea if Sasuke minded because they hadn't been able to have any kind of sex since before the twins were born.

Hinata beamed when Sasuke places the cloth over her right shoulder. He held Kitai in his arms who seemed like a female version of Sasuke, aloof and cool and had a legendary Uchiha temper. That was only when you messed with her to much, she glared at you for hours and became prone to pushing you away or turning her back to you. She didn't openly cuddle either only at night, kit was adorable that way.

Hikari was breastsfeeding sucking away happily. Soon she stopped and was pulled off but didn't complain. Hikari was Sasuke's princess she was a mix of Hinata and Sasuke—mainly Hinata—with heavy blushing but she displayed stubborn qualities she got from Sasuke. Kari was shy as well and didn't do much around other people.

Hinata shifted Kari so she could burp him and smiled when she saw Sasuke stare at her exposed breasts.

"See something you like?"

"Yes"

Hinata smiled and finished burping Kitai and put her on the floor in her all black onesie with baby blue socks. She crawled to Midnight who was sprawled out on the floor. He loved to play with the twins and told them story of his time as a summon with others. Kit's hair was long and spiked like her father's. It was everywhere since she hated it up and the black streak ran through in a straight line nicely. Kit crawled to her blocks on the floor and began lining them up.

Her older sister Hikari was attached to Sasuke's side. She was dressed in a yellow slip on dress with black socks and her hair in two TenTen buns. She nuzzled her face in her dad's neck having already been fed and happy.

Hinata smiled as she watched her now husband play with her girls. The wedding was perfect and small. Shino and Kiba adopted a baby girl named MJ, literally it didn't stand for anything just MJ. Hinata would admit that was adorable. Their baby girl was born on June 1st a year before their babies. She would go to the academy with them.

MJ was a tan skinned baby girl with the brightest hazel-green eyes and lots of freckles covering her cheeks. She had 3b curly dark brown hair that easily touched her shoulders but it is longer since curls shrink and curl up. Hinata could tell their little girl was extremely intelligent already and was very articulate. In her daze she didn't hear Sasuke plop next to her lightly jerking her out of her thoughts.

"Whatcha thinking about Ocha?"

"MJ. Oh shoot isn't Sakura, Naruto, Kirin, Kiba and MJ coming in a hour? I should get to cooking something up," Hinata said shooting up and rushing into the kitchen to pull out chicken strips, pasta, cheese and a assortment of spices.

"Yea they are good thinking on the kids favorite food."

"Thanks pumpkin. Shino won't be coming because he's getting evaluated to be a academy teacher."

"That's nice it's a good way to be involved in the village nowadays. Peace time is extremely relaxing and happy."

"Yea it is Anbu work has slowed down a lot but we still have to deliver classified information a lot."

"Tell me about it. I'm grateful for peace so I can raise my girls. Speaking of which I want to try for more when the girls are older."

"That's fine with me babe. I want more to actually I really want a baby boy."

The macaroni and cheese was done just as the strips finished frying. Hinata cleaned up her area and put things back in place. Just as she finished putting the macaroni in a bowl and the strips in a plate for self serving there was a knock on the door. She used her byakugan and saw it was her guest.

With a nod to Sasuke he opened the door and there was a exchange in pleasantries. Sakura was dressed in red sweater and light blue jean shorts with red ninja sandals. Naruto had on a yellow and black striped shirt with jeans and black ninja sandals. Kirin with her bright blonde hair—that was styled like her dad's but a bit longer and more in her face—and green eyes she had on a orange hoodie with black capris and orange nin sandals.

Kiba was dressed in a white sweatshirt and dark jeans with black ninja sandals. MJ had on a army green hoodie with black capris with army green sandals. Akamaru wore a green bandana around his neck matching MJ. Everyone took a seat at the table with kids in their laps and conversation began.

"So how is it raising MJ?" Sakura started.

"Well it's been a bit rough but me and Shino both agree she is the best thing that has ever happened to us. We want to raise her to confident in herself and what she believes in. We already start letting her choose for herself now that MJ understands. She chose her outfit today actually. She enjoys reading her books and she adores Akamaru. I want to see if I can get her a nin dog but that's a year before the academy honestly. Shino said she can't get a hive because Aburame children have a whole bunch of crazy energy and when they get a hive it calms down and MJ clearly doesn't have that," Kiba said as we nodded along and put in our two cents.

Hinata and the rest of them were shocked about the information on the Aburames. Sasuke seemed to be taking in some of what Kiba said in his parenting. Naruto was excited to see if she could bond with a Inuzuka nin dog as was everyone else. The food was passed out and the kids dug in while the adults continued their conversation.

"All of that's amazing Kiba. I'm not going to lie I'm so nervous for Kirin's first day at the academy. I heard there are more courses now. They even have one for kids aspiring to be in Anbu, Special Units, Medics, Field Medics, Trackers, Hunter nins, Clean up and even Assassination. I mean they had them when we were younger but it wasn't so blatant," Sakura said.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to make sure Kari and Kit know about all this. I mean the ninja course is amazing and fundamental but, those other class most of em don't go through the standard Genin, Chunin, Jounin process even though you are put on teams like the medic will be split among the ninja teams. The ones like Hunter and Anbu related ones will have a different process." Sasuke said chewing on a chicken strip.

Kiba and the others nodded along with Sasuke. That was a good point that there was much more than being a ninja. No there were multiple specific parts and having there kids in it can be beneficial. Soon the food and drinks were done and Hinata and Sakura was washing everything up while the guys cleaned the floors and table and the kids played with a puzzle they were really trying to piece together.

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sat one the couch with their kids while Kiba, Akamaru and MJ sat on the floor on Hinata's side of the couch. It was a comfortable conversation full of laughs. Soon Kiba became a target for their teasing not that he minded much he was used to it.

"So Kiba you and Shino have been good together you have to tell us what you guys do," Sakura teased.

Immediately Kiba turned red and got even more embarrassed for turning the color. It was adorable and Hinata poked more fun at him hiding his hands in his sleeves. Internally for Kiba he was just happy to be accepted for being gay and having supportive friends. It wasn't a thing were they knew but it was awkward to say anything about it but the opposite, they knew, understood, were supportive and it wasn't a weird subject. He couldn't be happier.

"I-I um there isn't much to talk about honestly. You guys know how it works and I'm the bottom but Shino's very nice, observant and likes to take care of me and my needs and vice versa. We have had a major argument but that was when we were 16 but other from that we keep up with training, cleaning, working and taking care of MJ," Kiba said softly. Everyone had warm smiles on their faces even Sasuke.

"How about you Sakura how's everything been with you, Naruto and baby Kirin?" Kiba questioned.

"Amazing actually. Kirin is so adorable and she has her dad's personality for sure. She is stubborn, loud, happy and is very compassionate. Naruto is a great dad he read to her every night before bed," Naruto blushed and looked away from everyone as they cooed at him," He is determined to give her a childhood he wanted and he is doing a amazing job at it. He is also a great husband but we won't get into that now," she said to which Hinata laughed remembering their "girl talks".

"Sasuke, Hinata how's your twins?" Naruto asked playing with Hikari a bit.

"Hikari is a mini Hinata I swear but she doesn't see it. Kari has Hyuuga decorum and Ocha didn't even teach her and she's very shy but stubborn," Sasuke said and looked at Hinata with a cocky look on his face.

"Oh yea well, Kit is the female version of you for sure. Kiseki, Kit has your attitude, your determination, your independence and even your cockiness I swear she smirked at me when she managed to walk to me from the couch," at the last part Sasuke laughed because he's secretly been teaching her that.

"I agree on that much you just won't admit yours"

"I-I ughh she is not," Hinata struggled with her words much to the amusement to everyone.

"He's right Hinata Kari is just like you she blush like four times since ya getting here and she hides her face. Look! She's doing it right now. Sasuke has you beat on this one," Kiba piped up as MJ stood at his side unmoving. She had a lot of intensity around her kind of like Shino.

Hinata blushed and pushed it down letting Hikari nuzzle her chest as she fell asleep from her meal. Kirin was cuddling up to Naruto also equally tired from her meal and running most of the way here. Kit stood next to Sasuke gripping his knee looking around aimlessly. Soon the children were asleep on the couch and the adults moved to the floor.

Kiba sat cross legged not moving from his original position. Sasuke sat the same with Hinata siting horizontal in his lap as he hugged her waist. Naruto sat with his legs out and Sakura in the middle leaning on him as he hugged her and she held his hands.

The conversation lasted hours as they reminisced past missions, stupid things they did as kids, and weird Sensei stories in which Hinata and Kiba were telling now.

"I'm telling you it was the most uncomfortable thing ever. Kurenai-Sensei was evil back then I tell you. Modesty removal was so scary. She had me dress in a skimpy kimono it was big enough to cover my lady bits but barely and then she fought me relentlessly. She tore the dress up but I will admit it was easier to fight when I got over the fact I couldn't control what she saw. She hid my clothes had the boys come and made all three of us work to get my clothes back," Hinata smiled at the memory. All Kiba could do was laugh and began to explain why it was funny.

"Oh my god. I remember that but before that literally before me and Shino got to the field we were kissing and everything. We officially got together at 15 but that doesn't mean we weren't talking. We were just shocked as hell and didn't know how to say "we're gah and don't like girls so don't worry". But seriously you looked amazing it wasn't as bad as you thought," Hinata gaped and reached over to smack his hands.

"You mean to tell me that you refrained from telling me about you and Shino for nearly 2 years. You guys did a damn good job at hiding it. I can't believe I didn't notice"

"Don't feel bad we went through a lot before becoming a couple. There were a lot of doubts, a lot of fears and a hell of a lot of worry. We honestly couldn't care less about everyone else we were worried about how you guys would take it. Our families knew about our feelings before we knew ourselves it was just a "about time" moment for them"

"Why would you think we would think less of you for being happy and with the man you love. You have every right to be with whoever you want. Besides we grew up together I kinda figured you batted for the other team. You tried to hard to pretend to like girls but you eyed other males when you thought no one was looking. I wanted to see if I was crazy and watched you in the academy and your behavior proved it," Sasuke said with a tinge of anger at the fact Kiba was afraid of their judgment. The other nodded their heads to Sasuke. Kiba looked at his hands in embarrassment.

"I- I... I'm sorry I just didn't know what to do. I felt different and so I tried to hide it from everyone but I admitted it to myself I just didn't want to face judgement and ridicule," Kiba said finally looking Sasuke in the eyes with shame for doubting his friends. Smiles went around and soon the sun started to set and a knock came to the door. Hinata confirmed it was Shino and Kiba opened the door.

"Hey babe," Shino said hugging Kiba and pecking him on a tattooed cheek.

"Hey, how was the test?" Kiba said as they locked the door behind them and taking their seats on the floor like Sasuke and Hinata. Everyone passed around pleasantries.

Shino smiled," They said I passed with the highest score out of all the teachers. I have a definite spot." Everyone congratulated the bug user.

"What was the topic before hand?" Shino inquired.

"About you and Kiba relationship before you guys became an official couple," Naruto said carefully.

"Ah yea that was a trying but good time. We faced a lot of doubts about what you guys would think. Kiba especially felt a type of way because he didn't want to be seen as disgusting by you guys. I didn't want you guys to avoid us and put us down. I know it sounds horrible to think that way of your friends but we couldn't help it," Shino said holding Kiba closer lacing their fingers together.

Sasuke repeated what he told Kiba with more intensity because he could hear the fear that Shino held of them and it hurt. Even though he betrayed the village he would never ever put down his friends because they were in a same sex relationship. What many didn't know was that he always, always considered Rookie 9 his family, each and every one of them. He wanted to kill Itachi to protect his new family or that's why he did.

Rookie 9 was there for him, rookie 9 took care of each other, rookie 9 was family, they knew each other, fought by each other and he didn't know if he could handle, at the time Itachi taking them from him. He thought he was saving them. Now he knew the truth and would protect Konoha as his brother would have. Even though what Danzo ordered was cruel he knew nothing he could do would bring them back so he moved on and now he got to enjoy his family.

Night came and everyone went home happy and promised more hangouts like this again soon. Kari and Kit were put in their rooms for the rest of the night.

Hinata stared at Sasuke at he got naked in front of her. He was beautiful as always just perfect. Sleek ivory muscle, lean and tall, pure black eyes with hair to match and a smirk that made her knees weak. She followed his lead taking off her clothes and putting them in their hamper.

Hinata still couldn't believe it. It was unreal that she had this life. A nice shower was the way to go to bed. Sasuke went into the bathroom first with his towel, underwear, and night pants in hand. Hinata followed with a towel, underwear, and a deep purple night slip.

The shower was amazing as they washed away the day. They trained early morning before the kids awoke then began taking care of them on a routine. Soapy sudds covered their body and hair. Sasuke hugged Hinata close under the spray of water letting it wash away the soap, their eyes were shut as the shampoo ran over their faces. Soon it was over and they towel tried off. The white eyed woman got dressed in silk black underwear and the night slip and pulled her hair into a messy bun at the back of her head.

'Geez, I need a hair cut tomorrow. My hair is almost at my knees' Hinata thought as she pulled it into one.

She jolted when she felt hands in her hips. Soon kisses rained on her neck. Hinata sighed and relaxed into Sasuke's touch. He pulled her to lay down once she was finished with her hair.

"Today felt nostalgic and surreal. Who would have thought that we would end up the way we did? Honestly I thought I wasn't going to live that long but looking at it now, the foolish pranks, arguments, sexual puns, all of it I'm glad we had it because we are able to look back at it," Sasuke mumbled while he coddled her in his arms. Hinata silently agreed with him as he continued to talk about their childhood. Sasuke kisses the middle of her curse mark getting a shocked look from Hinata.

The conversation lulled them to sleep with content smiles on their faces.

••••••

It was another day and Sasuke woke up before his family. He sat up and stretched with a big yawn before slumping forward. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he stumbled to his side of the dresser pulling out simple clothes for the day. He got out black jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. Stumbling into the bathroom he brushed his teeth, washed his face, shaved his face and lotion his skin.

Walking back into his room he admired Hinata's sleeping form. Their blankets tangled between her legs and stopped just under breasts, her bun had come undone in the night and spilled over her shoulders, her night slip showed a generous amount of cleavage. Her forehead was completely exposed showing the curse mark that for some reason made her look ethereal. Her mouth was slightly parted and lips were moist and soft looking.

Sasuke left the room and began breakfast for his family making bottles for the twins and eggs, sausage and pancakes for him and Hinata. By the time he was done setting everything Hinata rose out of the room with Kit and Kari in hand and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Good morning Sweet cakes. Thank you, Darling," with that she set the twins in their high chairs giving them their bottles that they began to suck down and she began on getting OJ for herself and ice water for Sasuke. He was already at the table eating breakfast when he thanked her for the water.

"So what do you want to do today?" Hinata asked eating her breakfast.

"Well the Park seems like a good idea it's nice outside you and the kids can shower while I pick out the twins clothes for today," Sasuke stated after finishing his juice.

Breakfast was over quickly and Hinata was doing dishes as Sasuke got the twins undressed and ready for their shower. By the time she was done Sasuke already had the twins clothes along with their towels laid on the bed. Hinata smiled and got undressed throwing the clothes in the hamper.

The shower was quick with Hinata walking out with two baby girls in her arms all clad in towels. Sasuke stepped in taking Hikari and dressing her in jean overalls and a baby pink shirt with her baby pink sneakers. He styled her hair in twin buns. Hinata dresses Hikari in jean overalls as well as a white t shirt with black sneakers and her hair in twin braids.

Hinata dressed herself in something to match Sasuke. She wore black shorts with a dark blue t shirt and black shoes. She left her hair going down her back with a black bandanna on her forehead. She grabbed her keys and made her way to the front door which Sasuke and the twins were currently waiting on her. Hikari was latched on to her fathers side like a little barnacle. Kitai was walking around by the door. She grabbed Kit's hand and walked out the door with Sasuke behind her a locked it once everyone was out.

They reached their local park and it had swings, monkey bars, different slides, a pole, a entanglement of bridges and walkways that were connected to all the other things mentioned. It even had a sand box off to the side with benches and water fountains. All in all it was a nice park and kids were already out and about running up and down. Kit wiggles away from Hinata to waddle over to the slides while Kari pulled Sasuke to the swings and he easily complied.

They were about 2 hours at the park before the weather suddenly shifted, now the sky was clouded and the ground was covered in a thick fog. 'The kids' immediately Hinata activated her Byakugan and when she was next to Kari and Sasuke as holding Kit both who were crying she felt a seering pain. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and dropped to the floor ripping off her bandanna and clawing at her hairline. Veins formed on her forehead as she screamed. Figures flew forward in a attempt to grab her children when Hinata latched onto the ankle of one. She meant to take out one of her ankles but because her chakra was everywhere it shot straight to the person's brain and killed them immediately.

Sasuke rushed over to her through the fog and dropped Kari next to her. He checked her body as fast as he could and his heart stopped when blood was coming out her ears. 'Holy fuck'. He looked at the crumpled body and understood what happened.

Sasuke threw lightning into the air and made a big crackling thunder hoping anyone would come and help. Anyone. He pulled out s kunai and was ready when two more people came out of the fog trying to hit Hinata or grab a kid while they are down. Immediately he knew these were Hyūga members they are trying to use the smoke as an advantage and they had a main house member because of Hinata's seal. The bastards.

Sasuke sliced the backs of four wrists and the insides of their elbows slowing them down. He had no intentions of killing them, he knew it wasn't their fault they were forced. He wanted to leave incriminating marks to find them them and give them to Anbu.

He activated his Sharigan and it was way clearer. He kicked two men into each other sending them flying with bloody bruises. Then to his great relief he heard Akamaru barking more than likely giving Kiba his locker n the thick fog.

"WIND RELASE: WIND CUTTER TECHNIQUE," Temari shouted clearing the fog. He gasped at Hinata blood was leaking slowly out her ears, her forehead turned a angry red shade and it has scratches near her hairline to brows. She looked sickly and it scared him.

Sasuke saw it was Temari, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Sakura immediately rushed forward and started examining her immediately doing healing chakra on her head.

"She has internal bleeding in her head, but this will be easy to heal. Thank god you notified us or she would be dead. Whoever used the curse seal used it long enough cause brain damage which it normally does not cause. She'll be fine. KIBA, I need Akamaru to help me transport her to the hospital and someone get a cover on the twins and rush them to the hospital to. Cover Sasuke and do not kill these people they were forced more than likely aim to capture," Sakura ordered and everyone got moving immediately. 'Please be ok Hinata. I honestly have no idea if you'll be ok, but hold on I'm working.'

Sakura mounted Akamaru and had Hinata sit on her facing her and then laying her back gently on Akamaru's head and he sped off careful to not buck them. Kiba was right behind them holding both twins in his arms cradling them. Panic was written all over his face as he observed his teammate.

**BREAK**

I know what your all thinking REALLY MOON AFTER NEARLY A MONTH WAIT YOU GIVE US A CLIFFHANGER. The answer is YES. *mumbles* mainly because I was planning to do a timeskip then ended up with the park scene. BUTTTT yea this story keeps taking turns.

(Edit: Ok some may have noticed this and some may not have butttt MJ is a contribution to Zendaya who played Mj in Spider Man FFH. She MJ has... well MJ's name and Tom Holland's birthday. Awwwww ikr I'm amazing. Anyways buh bye)

Moonz out I love you guys and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW


	10. Chapter10

I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though. All I own is this lovely plot. This is a filler kinda.

Chapter 10

They rushed the unconscious women to he hospital quickly getting her into a bed. The process was grueling as Hinata had bleeding in her brain. The seal was problematic as they had to work around it in fear of activating or aggravating it more.

Soon it was over and Hinata's head had to be bandaged and she was on multiple pills causing her to be knocked out. Sasuke was a mess, he couldn't sleep, the girls had even calmed down with doing anything reacting to their fathers stress. It had been 3 days from the initial attack and the T I division much to Ibiki's delight housed the attackers, going through their minds.

The attack had been under an Elder and the Clan Head (Hiashi) order to grab the children to place the seal. It made everyone sick. They nearly killed Hinata in the process and almost ruined Sasuke's delicate position.

The hokage now had every right to step in. Hinata was not a clan member so it wasn't a "clan issue", illegal activation of her seal as Hinata didn't do anything, she was a ANBU member not mention captain—also illegal— and attempted kidnapping. T I showed that the branch members were forced so, Tsunade could offer them emancipation—which Hinata knew they would take in a heartbeat— in exchange for all of the information. With the assurance of protection the branch members spilled everything possible.

Tsunade held a meeting with all those involved. "Hiashi, Elders I understand how important you all are to Konoha but, you are not exempt from punishment. Especially, the height of the crimes you committed. Attempted kidnapping, illegal harm to ANBU captain, attempted murder, illegal use of seal, assault and battery and unprovoked harm onto an innocent person. You are NOT above the law," Tsunade growled.

"For your punishment a new Elder council will be form courtesy of myself, Hanabi, and Shikamaru. Hinata would have been involved but she wants nothing to do with you. I respect that decision. Also, Hanabi will be claimed clan head at age 17 instead of 20 and Hyūga clan members who haven't been authorized cannot come near the Uchiha family. Effective immediately," Tsunade continued.

Neji and Ko got authorized to be able be around Hinata. The Elder Council got changed and Hanabi clan training sped up. It was weeks since that and Hinata had made a full recovery. The harsh damage on her seal left her unable to walk for a long period of time and her muscles were quite weak.

It was a normal day. The gang and their kids were all at Kiba and Shino's house. Laughter bounced off the house as the kids and adults ate and shared stories. Hinata and Neji had unknowingly wore the same color headband much to everyone's laughter. Kit, Kari, MJ, Kirin, the twins Hizashi and Hitomi (Neji and TenTen's kids. They both were identical despite one being and boy and the other a girl. They act like TenTen and look like Neji's with pale gold eyes), Shikadai, Chocho and Inojin were all playing ninja split into pairs. Kit and Kari, MJ and Kirin, the twins, Shikadai and Inojin with Chocho acting as Hokage.

The adult kept their eyes on their babies as they played a type of tag with Chocho as the mediator. Shino and Kiba started serving the food in the middle of the conversation much to the children's annoyance. It was baked chicken with rice and vegetables. The kids sat on the floor of the living room with plates and the adults on the couches.

"I hate missions with Naruto for one reason. Every mission that he goes on something goes wrong," Kiba said laughing. Sakura and Sasuke gave exasperated looks as saying 'ya think'.

"Right like with Team 8 we finish early and then have fun depending on how important the mission is," Kiba said finishing his chicken and moving onto the rice.

"The best mission I had was with Team 8 like it was supposed to be hard but they made it easy,"Sasuke eyed the members of said team enviously. Shino finished his plate and gathered the finished plates from some people and washed them including all the kids.

"I honestly didn't think we'd live this long. I never thought of real peace. No ninja really wants peace I mean I know for sure we all enjoyed our jobs. When our kids get older I mean the word ninja is going to change. I'm sure it will," Neji said helping Shino dry off the dishes.

"Of course the word will change. Even when we were younger the word ninja had changed," Sasuke added.

"I want my kids to experience peace. Something we didn't even want at our age. I mean I wanted to fight and do dangerous things. I wanted to do torture which I still do now. I imagined dying on the field. I never want that for Inojin or any of the kids," Ino said thoughtfully.

"Exactly, I didn't get to have dolls or play dress up or wear makeup like the other girls. I couldn't fangirl like I wanted to. I grew up like a boy. I trained to fight, protect and serve. I was heir and I wasn't a boy like they would have wanted so they shaped me to be. I had my hair cut and styled boyish. It wasn't healthy. I had zero confidence in who I was supposed to be because I saw girls like Ino and Sakura and wondered why I could be like that or why I didn't have the option. I want my girls to choose who they want to be and how they want to be seen," Hinata said with reminiscing eyes.

"Not gonna lie to you Hina. Girl, when I first met you I thought you were a boy until I heard you talk. I saw you fight before you talked and you didn't fight with the grace that girls were usually taught to implement into their fighting styles. You fought with raw strength, speed and intimidation even though you were shy it was like it was practiced but I loved it. When you started to train with your team you gained that grace and flexibility on top of your strengths. So you have a better base in my opinion," TenTen explained.

Hinata smiled nervously," Ehh, thanks Ten. Geez I'm glad I did grow out my hair. I mean Ten you are absolutely amazing. You have loads of patience and great hand eye coordination. You also have great kinetic vision. I mean an active battlefield is your playground. We could spend all day complementing each other but the biggest matter at hand for me is protecting my family. The Hyūga won't stop. This was just a minor set back to them. I have to get stronger. Way stronger. No one will ever hurt them."

"I hear you on the protecting part. I have a real family with the man I love. I just fear that MJ won't be happy with me and Shino as parents I me-," Kiba was cut off by Naruto.

"No way. Don't even. MJ will love you guys. As long as you are open to her everything will be fine, and if she asks for her parents help her look into it. I mean I know you must be curious on her biological parents."

"We are. We really are. But, we will leave that for MJ and her curiosity," Shino spoke playing with Kirin who was playing with his fingers.

The Night went on as everyone wound down. Dinner had been served and the kids were well asleep and everyone was safely home.

"Meeting with all of Rookie 9 isn't common but it is always a pleasure," Hinata said slinging her hair back into a low pony. She was dressed in her night wear. Both were fresh out the shower ready to sleep.

"Hn"

Sasuke flopped onto the bed and quickly made himself comfortable in the bed. Hinata giggles at her husband's antics and joined him as he spooned her. Butterfly kisses peppered her shoulders and soft moans escaped her lips. Hinata turned her head towards her husband and captured his lips in a heated kiss. After that, moans, groans and spanks Hinata gave to Sasuke was that was heard.

————————————————————————

Geez I know you guy must hate me. I'm truly sorry for the wait but I couldn't come up with anything. My brain kinda glitches out for this chapter but trust me i have good plan as it's gonna be a time skip

\- Moonz out


	11. Chapter11

Chapter 11

Welcome to Chapter 11 of Bonds I really hope you enjoy and as always I do NOT own Naruto

Hinata sighed at her youngest boy. She had twin boys now born on January 31. Itachi and Daisuke. Itachi has eye and memory problems. He couldn't be a ninja. That fact saddened the family but they still unconditionally loved him. They noticed when he had a hard time repeating words and sentences, ran into objects and couldn't remember where rooms were in the house.

Daisuke and Itachi were true twins. The only real difference was Daisuke's hair was like all Hyuuga's hair perfect in every way and hung neatly. Itachi's hair was short and spiked like a younger Sasuke. Both had dark eyes of the Uchiha and with pale, smooth skin, and dark eyes they would be heartthrobs.

The boys were 6 and the girls were 8. They made the house lively with their antics of bothering the girls which they displayed this morning of the girls first day of school.

"Mother, do you know where my hair tie is I can't find the other one for my buns," Hikari said as she tied a coral hair tie around one of her perfect twin buns.

"Yes sweetie, it's on your dresser but please hurry up we're going to be late," Hinata kindly responded wrestling with Itachi's spiky hair into a ponytail that touched his shoulders while he wriggled around unable to stay still which annoyed and amused Hinata to no end. Daisuke's hair resembled his uncles Neji's hair; his usual style.

Itachi was dressed dark blue shirt that looked like Sasuke's old one with white shorts and bandages over his entire right leg. Daisuke preferred a pure white loose button down shirt that was untucked with black pants, making his look even more adorable. Needless to say Dai liked his clothes comfortable.

Kitai who was impatiently waiting at the door wore a red t shirt and black shorts and a dark red vest that went to her knees. She also bandaged her left leg down to her roller blades. They were all black and there was a button on the side of both of them that slides to the right and left with different settings for different types of grip.

Hikari wore a Kimono inspired top in a coral color with a flower design and it hung well off her hands. The obi was a pearl white color and she wore black leggings with standard ninja sandals. (Think Mitsuki) Her hair was styled in twin buns with matching coral hair ties.

Sasuke was done with lunches and breakfast for the girls and packing them away in bentos. Handing the girls their things he ushered them out the door along with the boys. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt with white shorts and ninja sandals to match Itachi or more Itachi copied him. Hinata came out with Midnight and the keys and locked the house up quickly.

Hinata had worn a lavender long sleeve with a bit of stomach showing and fishnets that covered the bottom half of her stomach and black pants and she cuffed the bottom of them with regular sandals.

With Hinata carrying Itachi and Sasuke carrying Daisuke they sped to the Academy, the girls keeping an even pace behind them. Hikari ran with her hands slightly out causing the big sleeves to ruffle in the wind.

When they got to the entrance of the Academy they were waved down by Kiba who was standing with the rest of Konoha 12. Ino and Sai with Inojin, Naruto (dressed in his Kage robes) and Sakura with Kirin, Chouji and Karui with ChoCho, Temari and Shikamaru with Shikadai, Neji and TenTen with the twins Hizashi and Hatomi, Kiba with MJ, Lee and Yusa with Metal.

"Shino's not here?," Hinata inquired.

"He's teaching our kids this year," Kiba grinned keeping a hand on MJ's shoulder. Her curly hair frizzed around her head dropping into her eyes some but the curls were defined and it was cute Afro. She wore a red oversized hoodie with dark grey short that almost touched her knees with her companion Thunder in her jacket. Thunder is a brown dog with curly hair and golden eyes. She was quite small to it reminded her of Akamaru when he was little.

Soon after some friendly chatter Shino stepped out the building.

"Hello I am Shino Aburame. I welcome you all to Konoha's ninja academy orientation. Please come in and start choosing your classes. By the way I run this years standard Genin courses and a co- teacher to the Tracking Corporation," Shino announced giving everyone a charming smile and the sunlight hit off his silver eyes making them sparkle. His curly hair hung around his head as he was dressed his jonin attire with his headband around his forehead.

Everyone walked in Hinata steered her kids in the direction of the standard genin classes, Kit being careful skating around people. Above all else she wanted to make sure her kids were in that class then they could look around on their own for what they want. Hikari and Kitai put their own names while Sasuke signed next to them.

"Ok kiddos what else do you want to do?" Sasuke said.

"I-I. I want to know more about the human body. I want to be able to fight knowing everything about the human body," Hikari said. Sasuke chuckled thinking of Haku and his immense knowledge of the body. Even after all this time he respected Haku, he was an admirable shinobi.

"The Hunter Nins are perfect then. They go after rouge shinobi and deal with their body leaving no trace behind. They protect the village secrets. They are amazing Hikari, let's go sign you up," Sasuke said taking her away with Daisuke.

"What about you Kitai? What do you want to do?" Hinata asked.

" I want to be strong enough to protect my home. I think I want to be an assassin. I know it's a gritty job but I think that's what I want to do," Kitai admitted.

"Sugar, anything you do as a ninja is gritty. Assassins are loyal shinobi. They are also close to each other. Depending on how well you do I in that class you will have to make a decision fully become an assassin and then all your training would be done with a group of 30 people it would be like your family," Hinata explained walking over to the sign up sheet for the class.

Kitai nodded in resolve. This was what she wanted to do. Hikari had also come to the same conclusion.

" Ok listen up everyone. Once these are printed out and you guys are assigned your class, teacher, councilor and schedule come back in two days and we will have everything sorted out for you and you can ask questions then. You will also get a supply list from all your classes but you will get all this in two days time. Also on that day the entrance exam for all the classes will be held. Sorry for interrupting you please continue," Shino said and then someone immediately started asking him questions to which he gladly answered.

The Uchiha family headed out. They were done for the day and had heard the announcements. With all that information the girls decided to spar for the entrance exams that was sure to come. They walked to the front lawn and began.

"Byakugan"

"Byakugan"

Forging towards the other they began to exchange blows in the Gentle Fist style. It wasn't perfect and they didn't have the nesseary power behind their strike but it was good enough. Besides, they last long and they were fast so it made up for it.

Hikari used her big sleeves to hide her moves from her sister getting some very good shots in. Kitai returned the hits in kind using a very Sasuke-esque move slamming her leg into Kari's mid section throwing her back a few feet. Hikari didn't let it deter her much and pulled out senbon sticking in into her sister's palm. Kitai shucked it off and returned the senbon and Kari caught.

The fight continued with Kari blocking blows easily. Kari has enough of dodging and decided to end the fight. She ran forward and slammed her shoulder into Kit's stomach and knocked her backwards. She finished it twirling with her left foot raised, ramming it into Kit's side knocking her into the fence. Kit gritted her teeth and struggled to her feet only to fall back down.

"Nice job Kari. You to Kit. Kari you could have ended it sooner. End the spar when you can end it. Kit use your skates more and block your openings. You missed a bunch that could have ended the fight. On the other hand great job you made the first move trying to push the fight in your favor to control it. Great instincts," Sasuke praised and reprimanded.

"Yes good job girls. Kit come with me we'll go roof hoping to help to control your skates more," Hinata offered. Kit nodded and jumped over the fence onto normal pavement before taking off knowing her mother would be in front of her within seconds. Hinata followed her daughter taking the lead and jumping onto a nearby house.

Sasuke rushed Kari knocking her backwards to which she rolled and stood up hands holding senbon between her fingers.

"Papa you got my kimono dirty," Kari said nonchalantly.

"Fight," Sasuke replied monotone.

With a nod Kari let the the senbon loose and immediately grabbed her fan swinging it making the senbon move faster. Sasuke knocked two of them away and grabbed the other returning it making it slice her leg.

Kari winced in pain and threw pieces of paper into the air and swung her small hand fan twice and they pierced Sasuke's joints. The man smirked, his daughter was serious about this spar to use that move though she wouldn't use the poison.

Sasuke decided to do what he told her earlier and end the fight. Despite the screaming in his joints he rammed his foot in her chest, slamming her into the fence.

He wordlessly picked her up and carried her inside laying her on the couch to make tea.

"Daisuke, Itachi get the first aid kit, a hand towel and a tie and brush for your sister's hair would you. Make it quick."

Both boys jumped up Itachi going for the first aid and towel and Daisuke going for the hair supplies. They returned quickly laying all these things on the floor near the couch lined up well. The boys ran to the kitchen to tell their father of their work.

"Papa we did what you asked it's on the couch" they said in unison. Sasuke nodded to them finishing the tea and putting it to the side. He caught a warm bowel of water and brought it over to the couch.

"You did good Kari. Rest up," Sasuke soothed and took care of her. Soon Hinata walked in with Kit who was sweating profusely. She said a quick hello before heading off to the shower.

"Hinata soon our children will become great people I'm sure of it"

————————————————————————

A/N: Ok I didn't want to reveal my little project but I've been sloppily updating so this may make you feel a bit better.

I've been

Working on

A

Attack on Titan/Naruto crossover with Hinata and Kiba centric and ship. I'm excited for it. I'm even rewatching a lot of Aot cuz I want to make sure I have the timeline right and I'm not doing a perfect job. BUT I've put a helluva lotta stock in it. I've been writing and writing this thing like crazy and I'm enjoying the process of it a lot

Lots of rambling going on here but I wanted this chapter really short because I wanted the orientation and shopping in one chapter then the first day at the academy. But anyways signing off

-Moonz


	12. Chapter12

Chapter 12

Happy New Years! Welcome to 2020 and new decade I have Aot and Naruto crossover fanfic coming, I got Team 8 ice skating champs fanfic coming, I got some Shino and a secret somebody in the works ok. I'm not gonna disappoint y'all ok I got stuff in the works my little moons.

IM FUCKING BACK AND I MISSED YOU GUYS. I have reason for being MIA for sooo long but that's all the way at the end if you guys even read this shit, though I suggest you do.

A/N: I don't own Naruto and all that Jazz if your here you should know the warnings. Don't like don't fucking read. Without further ado enjoy chapter 12 of Bonds.

It was time. The start of their ninja careers were upon them. It was exciting and terrifying all at the same time.

Kit dressed in a green version of clothing and Kari white with lavender flowers they entered the academy. The Uchiha's walked to the front desk.

"Can I get your names please?" The front desk lady asked.

"Kitai and Hikari Uchiha," Hinata said.

"Good class 1-E for the Genin room. The teacher their will have their schedules and direct them to their other classes. Good luck!" The bubbly women said respectfully.

With a nod they headed to the room. Inside was Shino who was conversing with Temari and Ino. They stood behind the women and waited their turns. When they were done they grabbed their children and headed to the other classes.

"Hey. Here are Kari and Kit's schedule. Anko- sensei is running the assaination class which is room RV5 and Kokoro- sensei is running the Hunter nin class in room RV8. Here is a map of the school, supplies for this class and their schedules. The entrance exam is in 20 minutes you just come back here when your done with the other classes," Shino explained pointing at whatever he happened to be talking about.

"Thanks Shino-kun. See you in 20 minutes," with a nod the Uchiha's were off. They went to Anko first who just handed them a medium sized packet winking at them shooing them away. They knew she did that because they've been trained by her before and knew what to expect of her. Kokoro was different.

She was a nice tanned lady with bone straight hair that was green-blue. It matched her crystal eyes. She was on the tall side and thin. She wore a worn orange bandanna that came over her whole head with her hair coming out the bottom with a black fitted crop top, orange gloves and orange baggy ankle length pants with black chunky boots.

"Hey. So which one you cuties are gonna be in my class?" Kokoro put her hands on her hips and leaned forward teasingly, slipping a wink to Hinata.

"I am," Kari said.

"Your name little angel?"

"Hikari Uchiha. Kari for short," the young girl answered softly.

"Well nice to meet you Kari. I don't do the sensei stuff so call me Kokoro," with a nod she stood at full height looking at the parents kindly.

"What wonderful kids you have. I'm Kokoro, no last name. Pleased to meet you. Here's a packet of everything you need to know. I can't wait to teach your kids and have a wonderful time with you and Kari here," the parents thanked her and quickly led their kids back to Shino's classroom where some kids were already seated and parents stood outside the classroom waiting.

Kari and Kit sat next to each other looking at the sheet of paper warily. Kids from ages 7-9 entered the classroom filling the seats. They saw the familiar faces of Shikadai, Inojin, MJ, Kirin, Chocho, Hizashi and Hatomi, Metal, and Mitsuki (a new friend they'd made a year or two back). It was comforting as they all shared soft smiles taking seats around each other.

Kit blushed red at Shikadai's smirk. She scowled at him making him jump and turned around. Kari laughed silently eying her sister who was oblivious of her stare.

Shino walked into the classroom with a clipboard scribbling a few things down before he regarded the classroom of starry eyed kids.

"Hello I am Shino Aburame, your sensei. This the written portion of your exam, you an hour to finish then you'll be assigned a letter and based on your letter is where your next test will be. Take your time, think these questions through and you may begin," with those parting words Shino's eyes went back to his clipboard.

Hikari was the first to turn her exam in be given a letter and walked out the classroom. Slowly students filed out the classroom with their letters in hand. Their were only "ABC" a door for each letter. Kids and parents lined up outside each door. It was quiet save for some whispers of parents to their kids, who were asking about their second exam. This one was a mental evaluation to see where the kids' heads were. Ibiki, Anko and Jiro were in the rooms. Hikari and Kitai got Ibiki who was happy to have gotten his hands on the Uchihas so to say.

When the two twins walked out they had a neutral face on them and glared at Ibiki who laughed as they left. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at their angry faces. The practical exam was being held outside. There was an obstacle course, things scattered about, targets and weapons. They waited outside until their group was called," Shino Aburame's homeroom please come over here to the obstacle course."

Many kids were called to run the obstacle course, do different excercises, and show their skills with kunai. Soon the Uchihas were called.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, and no last names please come."

The girls ran the obstacle course second to MJ. Kit went faster than her sister by a few seconds, still it couldn't beat MJ who ran hers in record time. Kari beat Kit in finding hidden items in the field with her byakugan. She's more proficient in the technical things of jutsu. Kit is more likely o just be rash and do it, just like her Grandma Kimiko, Hinata's mother. She was a rash women who had a gentle soul and it compelled her to take action for others. That went to Hinata, Hanabi was like her father, bold and cold.

Both girls were geniuses in there own ways. Kari was the technical, on paper genius. You say Kit's genius when she was fighting but books just weren't her thing. The test was over after everyone else was accessed. Parents and students waited with baited breath.

"If I call your name, I'm sorry to say that you have not been placed in this class. I will give you a number and you'll go to a teacher with the corresponding number so they can place you in the appropriate class from your results," Shino explained holding the clipboard.

"Mei Torunei 2"

"Jack Lovegood 3"

"Nakamura Rio 2"

"Shion Wakaba 1"

"Alastor 1"

"Geiru Rouge 2"

"Canie Marie 3. That's all please make your way over to each of your teachers"

Said kids walked to a teacher that a number on their chest and spoke. Meanwhile, Shino escorted everyone else into the classroom and handed everyone a supply list and gave us goodbye until next week.

A/N HOLY SHIT IM SORRY. My phone broke you guys and I couldn't freaking update in December like I'd plannned. The one pro of this is I've had time to think of a secure plot, the biggest fucking con is I couldn't write ahead like normal soooo I'm literally just starting chapter 3, I can't explain how fucking sorry I am and how much I fucking suck (I'm saying fucking alotttt) but next chappie is basically gonna be a little of their first year and then their last year with team placement so look forward to that. It's gonna be up by this time February so have mercy. About the fanfics in the work shit I have those being worked on prior to my stupid phone breaking. Thankfully everything is in iCloud (bless whoever came up with it) so I can keep writing. I'm thinking of calling you guys the Moon clan. Sounds dope as hell, now for my new outro.

See ya later my little Moon clan

-Moonz outtt


	13. Chapter13

Chapter 13.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I take the characters and fucked 'round with it **

Please enjoy Chapter 13 of Bonds.

lThe fifth year (A/N: I made a mistake with the ages of the girls and the boys so imma clear it up now. The girls started the academy at 6 now 11. The boys are 3 years apart they are 8 years old, I hope this makes more sense) for the girls was an exciting one. Kinda like being drunk on happiness and fear at the same time. You can't pick so you go with the flow and enjoy whatever wave your on. Kari sighed as Kit snuck out the window of the classroom along with MJ and Kirin. Shino- sensei stepped out when another teacher had called his attention and he had them write the last bit of notes from the board in their notebooks on standard medical dressing. She'd finished her notes only to see her sister slip out the window with her other two friends.

"Idiots," she muttered. She'd take no part in it. Kari was baffled as to why MJ'd follow such nonsense when her father would notice her own absence. Kit, ever the insomniac couldn't sit still to save her life and when Kari had attempted to stop her she only replied with "I'll be back before sensei" and skated off.

Kari laid her head down, copying her deskmate who was long asleep. Shikadai Nara, the smartest in the class, but also the laziest. Lazy as he was he had a temper to match the raging winds of Suna when provoked, though that was common knowledge. She could hear the annoying crunch of chips from Chocho stuffing her plump face, as beautiful as the girl was, all she did was eat and was subjected to Inojin's harmless taunts of "chubs".

Metal Lee who sat in the front with the mischievous twins Hizashi and Hatomi scribbled away at his work. She heard Hatomi let out a loud guffaw and the girl ran to the unlocked windows and shut that hatches sealed, locking the skipping girls outside. Kari never knew why Hatomi would subject herself to the obvious brawl that would follow such things. Kit would have a fit, MJ held grudges at the worst times and Kirin was Sakura-sama's daughter. An idiotic move indeed.

It wasn't as if Hatomi couldn't fight. Quite the opposite actually she was the best female Taijutsu specialist in the class. She ranked 3rd though, Metal Lee then her twin Hizashi who favored his father's fighting style more while Hatomi favored her mother's. Metal also had the best quality clothing seeing that Yusa-Sama was a renowned seamstress, in fact the white colored kimono- like shirt with lavender roses on the hem with a lavender obi and dark purple tights came from Yusa-sama as a gift. Kari's hair wouldn't go into twin buns so they were in two French braids that was tied off with white bows.

Sure enough chaos ensured once the girls came back to a locked window and saw Hatomi snickering. None of the other students dared to get up or face Hatomi herself. That didn't matter though because MJ had left her ninken RaiRai in the room who carefully used his nose to flick the latch to the opposite side. When he was done he jumped away and back to his resting place under MJ's blood red jacket.

"So jerk wanna explain why you locked the window?" Kit scowled standing in front of Hatomi's desk.

"Hmmm..." Hatomi tapped her glossy pink lips, as if she was seriously considering her answer. She smirked when she came to one," 'Cause I could. Don't be leaving class 'n you won' get locked out."

"It ain't ya business what I do, fool," Kit fired back. "Yous mad we don't invite you... cousin."

"Never," came the clipped reply.

"You is. Look at you already so mad, Hahaha. Seeing you vexed is enough for me, ion needa put my hands on-"

"Watch it, Kit. Go 'n sit down like your sister," Hizashi intervened.

"Shut it. You ain' say that when she locked the latch, so don't say anything now Hizzy. She's always starting sum, let her pay for it for once."

Hizashi didn't say another word, but Hatomi wasn't done.

"Don't speak to my brother like that. He's supposed to speak up for me you little-"

"My sister hasn't said a word because I can handle myself or 'cause she don't care. Keep it, up Tomi, I ain' scared of you or your brother. Your gonna pay if you continue." Kit pulled jerky out of the pocket of her black knee- length sleeveless vest and bit a piece off, smiled and skipped up to her desk in the middle of MJ and Kirin and started to scribble the answers into her notebook, finishing right before Shino sauntered into the room.

Class continued like normal, except for the slight sound of gritting teeth. Soon, the bell rang and the students ran out of class, pushing and screaming at the others to "get out their way". MJ, Kirin, Kari and Kit were the only ones left. Shino smiled at them.

"Girls go on home, Kiba's there. You don't have to wait on me," Shino shooed. The girls cheered, Kari's very subdued and they ran off in the direction of the Aburame compound . It was a huge mansion with rows and rows of rooms, nicely furnished. Shino and Kiba lived on hall 9 while MJ lived on hall 7. Hall 2 was the living room, kitchen and the dining area where EVERYONE ate. They moved in after Shibi-sama apologized for his misguided actions toward his only son and said they would be happy to have him. Soon they arrived at the compound giving nod to the guards. MJ tore the door open running down to hall 2. Immediately they see two doors. The right one was the living room and the left was the kitchen. They choose the kitchen and went to the back where the large pantry was.

Kirin got 4 bowls and filled them with hazelnut, soy, anko and hanami dango along with some regular mochi for herself and Kit, strawberry for Kari and warabi for MJ. Once everyone had a little of every dango and their preferred mochi Kirin waited. MJ was getting water bottles and apricot onigiri Joii the cook had prepared for everyone. RaiRai had stolen one and ran to her room where his bowl was, the room had a doggy door. Kit had the actual lunch they were gonna eat. Just some ramen she quickly cooked on the stove. It was 15 minutes to make for the 4 of them but it was enough. As Kit finished filling the bowls, a sleepy Kiba walked in, in some grey sweats and a black large t shirt that looked to be Shino's, Akamaru was also there at MJ's feet quickly.

"Hey girls, you've been busy," lazily gesturing to the snacks in hand. He got side hugs, cheek kisses and agrees in response.

"Hey papa and yup. Kit, Kari and Kirin are staying over so we'll be holed up in my room," MJ said putting the onigiri in a flat bowl.

"Make sure to come to dinner, or you won't get any," Kiba kisses the top of MJ's head and ruffled all the others hair. "'N lemme help you with that Kit" he took two bowls from her and walked out the kitchen, down to hall 7 and walked more than halfway down the long hall to a door decorated with the inuzuka clan marks. He growled lowly for the key which was tossed his way before Akamaru caught it and pushed it in the door, then with a lot of doggy concentration twisted it to open.

Everyone laughed at Akamaru's smug face. Inside the room was a pale blue wall with a nice shiny wood bed frame along the wall on the opposite side of the door. At the foot of the bed was a dresser and the front of the room was a long bay window like thing, and the whole top come off with room inside. That was organized and filled with things for RaiRai.

RaiRai's living space was a black grid cage with all sorts of decor on the outside of it. On top of it had a black blanket, MJ used it to cover his cage so he could sleep. On the inside, it was pure fluff. Not one part of the bottom or sides where RaiRai could curl up was hard. A plaid soft throw blanket was the base, with an actual tan dog bed next, that had "bumps" where the cage opened so he could lay his head. RaiRai was a pitbull as well so he didn't shed, and since his chakra was attached to MJ's he grew like her to, so he was still quite small and said dog was napping in his bed right now. His dog bowl was to the side of that which only had water in it since he'd finished his dinner and went out.

MJ's closet held out door clothing mainly while her drawers were inside clothing. She also has a desk and chair, that had magazines strewn about on it along with her many, many hair products. Kiba set the food on the desk and headed back to his room Akamaru following. The girls plopped themselves on the queen sized bed, giving out the snacks accordingly.

"Kit why'd you snap on Tomi like that?" MJ munched on a hazelnut dango.

"Ehhh! Was I supposed to let her do that? It was completely uncalled for, ain't no ones said nothing to her for her to be doing allat. I tell you any other situation, I've hit her, I swear it. I was stepping out class is why I didn't. Mama and Papa would've known why I fought and it would be a mess," Kit ranted angrily chewing the Mochi piece by piece.

"Yup. 'N that Hizzy. He always jumping in when that girl don't need a jumpin' in," Kirin fumed.

"I can't do much with Papa being sensei"

"Glad it ain't me, then I couldn't get away with half as much. Dad's a strict one and mom doesn't play when it comes to stuff like that. Even Uncle would get both me and Tomi. That mans' evil, pure evil. Uncle Neji's stupid strong and Kari's on her way to that. Midnight, the old cat loves telling assassination mission especially from when ma was 13"

"13!!" Kirin and MJ exclaimed.

"Yea, I had that same reaction. But, that was how it was back then. Being a ninja was much stricter than it is now. I heard it was brutal. Mom was abused in her household by her entire family growing up, especially her dad who fucked with her already fucked up head. He also beat her senseless under training but it was a easy cover" Kit explained.

"Auntie smiles so much and is real nice. Why would anyone hurt her?" Kirin asked.

"Ion know, beats the hell outta me"

Kari spoke, "Because she refused to beat her sister in a serious match and faked the fight. Mom threw that fight to save Auntie from the caged bird seal, that mom has on her forehead now. She also didn't want to seem stronger or Uncle Neji would lose what little attention he had, she would upset the balance of the family. She shouldered it by herself"

"That's crap!" Kirin exclaimed. "Pure crap. Auntie was still a kid then, why was she shouldering the weight of a family that doesn't care?"

"'Cause she does. She still does. Ma still loves Auntie even though Auntie don't treat her like a sister. More like someone beneath her. I hate calling her Auntie but, ma'd kill me otherwise"

"How'd she survive being alone for so long?" Kirin said tactless.

"She wasn't alone, she had dad and papa, they would never judge her, tear her down, never have never will. The both love her like family, in fact most here do. The inuzuka's adore her for sure and they never fail to express it publicly."

"Say how is it living here," Kit asked.

"Ohmygosh, ITS AMAZING! You'd think the place was stiff but it's not. Everyone is friendly and it's not uncommon to see lots of roughhousing and teasing go on, even the elders encourage the babies to tumble. That being said they also are very good at boundaries and I think they always try really hard to help Papa fit in more since he's not blood bound to them. Papa's as rough as it gets, and his mouth is a reckless one with sharp fangs."

"Ohhh yeah, I heard Kiba-sama rips people throats out with his teeth," Kirin said excitedly.

"He has. Ino-sama, Shika-sama, Lord Seventh, Sasu-sama, Neji-sama, Dad, Hinata-sama and the others even saw it. Lord seventh admitted to screaming when papa just spit out chunks of bones, flesh, blood and veins onto the floor. Seventh said he reminded him of a vampire with the way his teeth were coated in blood," MJ sighed.

"Gory," Kirin added," My mom punched someone's head clean off, she said she almost threw up though."

"Momma's attacks aren't nearly as flashy, but she caused a seizure during a battle and with her twin lion fists she hit someone in their chest and it caved in," Kit supplied.

"Father easily torture someone with the use of his eyes, and gathered his needed information in seconds," Kari stated proudly.

"I like it. Less messy," MJ said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Shoot we've been talking so long it's dinner time," MJ shooed the girls out her room, and growled at RaiRai to get moving. She locked the door and showed them out to the dining room that was behind the kitchen. Hundreds of Aburame in casual clothing or dirty missions clothes came out their rooms. They were chattering excitedly and MJ steered them to the back table where a bunch of kids and teenagers were. She picked four seats and sat them down before saying," I'll be right back don't move"

MJ and RaiRai went to Shino and Kiba who were seated with the late 20 and early 30 year olds. She hugged both of them and talked for a little.

"Hey MJ you made it down," Shino said ruffling her wild soft curls that were in a high ponytail.

"Papa made sure to remind me," Kiba hmped.

"Because you'd stay there eat all your snacks and not eat dinner which is fine for you but not for your guests silly."

"I would do something like that"

"See. So what'd you guys talk about?"

"Hatomi, she and Kit almost fought, and we talked about some kills you guys made," MJ shrugged.

"MJJJJ. Y'know I'm not exactly proud of ripping someone's throat out with my teeth. I've always had the gory kills cause of the way I fight and I'm not proud but it's how I was taught," Kiba pouted. Shino kisses his cheek and rubbed his stomach out of view from MJ.

"It's fine, Kiba. We've always said it's fine and it doesn't change now," those words have a different meaning. Your fine, your safe, I'm here, Konoha 12 is here, team 8 is here, you did your part in keeping us alive.

The words helped and Kiba snapped out of what could have quickly gone south much to fast. Shinobi life affected them at the worst of times, it's not uncommon for people to scream at dinner or cry tears during training. It made some of them immune which is worse. MJ smile dropped for a second when she realized what she'd accidentally done, but brought it back quickly giving her biggest smile.

"I love you guys so much. I gotta go, I can't let them be there by themselves," Shino gave her a grateful nod. MJ scurried off back to the table, apologizing and putting food onto her plate, and put a plate of meat on the floor for RaiRai.

The rest of the night were filled with smiles and happiness. If only the smiles could stay forever. Not in this military run world.

B-O-N-D-S-B-O-N-D-S

Kit sighed as she flicked through her abundant notes. They were color coded, coded, pencil and pen and doodled on. Everything she needed to know about being an assassin was in there. She sat in her classroom along with 29 other kids who were thinking the same thing.

'When the hell has being bored been apart of training?!' Kit was tempted to do something like stir up Jester so they could argue and laugh but knew Anko was vindictive enough to string 'em by their toes in the nude. So no kit wouldn't start but it was killing her. This was a patience test. No pencil, pen, hair, desk scratch, fingers, or anything that could be played with and of course you can't crumple a bunch of paper and kick it around the room which sounded like a whole lot more fun than it 'ought to.

5 more minutes then they could run like bats out of hell to their the Genin program classroom. While she was trying to be an assassin when she passes her chunin exams she goes into the division and goes through ranks like that. So does all the other programs except code breakers who aren't even allowed to be have their precious notes outside of campus, and can't be alone without their trained guard animal, that is dangerous big, capable (some) of human speech, understanding it and sending out messages, they will even kill their partner be it necessary.

She dropped her head onto the desk ready to nap out the long 5 minutes. 'What's Kari doing? We graduate today. Yay'

Kari laughed as Kokoro made an anatomy joke. It was about acupuncture and asking if Hyuugas did the same and she couldn't even answer. They were going over the nervous system, how to break down a person, senbon uses and poisons, she was sad as it was packing up time anyways.

She packed away her many, many, many books that she needed in her box. They all had on as hunter-nins thrived on knowledge but sometimes they couldn't remember so it was easy to keep it in reused metal boxes that were covered in seals, and put in a safe that was locked with another seal that reacted to blood and 4 hand signs.

It took forever to lock away everything so that's why they packed up early. However, today was not a normal day. Today they got their genin teams. Today is they day they would graduate. Ahh real genins was a refreshing thought. So they only had to seal the boxes and carry it home after school. The class cheered as Kokoro waved them off, saying she can't wait to the dawn of the hunter-nins.

Both girls when the bell rang, left class. One hauled ass and the other left with a sad smile on their pretty faces.

B-O-N-D-S-B-O-N-D-S.

"Hello my amazing students. Today is a very, very important day. Today is the day you take that exam, get placed, and leave with your Jonin-sensei and start your real ninja career. Some of you are in special placement as you have a goal of being a tracker, strategist specialist, a hunter nin, an assassin, ANBU Black Ops and more. Before you shoot your nerves to ease them I have a little something," Shino pulled his clipboard of his desk and said," looking at your yearly scores, none of you should fail this test. That's how amazing this class is."

MJ choked down a snicker. She knew that no more than 5 teams would really be genin. Sure they'd pass this test but not the next coming up. Not the one their Jonin sensei has made for them.

"With this being said. I know from the upper classmates or former classmates that said you just have to cheat. Don't. I will find out. I will see it. Do your own work. Pass this on your own, or I'll fail you and add 2 years onto being here. Yes, I can do it. Take your drink of water, roll out your wrists, crack your knuckles, necks and knees and lets being this writing portion of your exam."

As Shino says this his bugs come out and set the papers onto the desks. Immediately pencils fly to the papers, writing the first thing to mind so nothing is blank. Soon the scribbles stop, their getting stumped, and confused, erasing and second guessing. Shino held back a smirk. He made the test easy, he knew each of the Jonin-senseis and made sure they knew to fail them if they deserved to be failed. Those tests wouldn't test some teamwork. It's not natural no matter what's said. Human nature says think of yourself. Those will test your will, morals, humanity and intelligence. It'll see if you can follow orders and make quick decisions. It'll see if your even worthy to touch the shinobi forces. Just as Shino predicted all passed the test.

With an evil smirk Shino said," CONGRATS! Welcome my fellow shinobi to the forces. You'll do Konoha proud, Listen out for your names little ones" the class cheered and hugs filled the classrooms.

"Team 10. Shikadai Nara, Inojin Yamanaka, ChoCho Akamichi, your Jounin sensei is Moegi." Said students walked out when a orange haired lady with loose twin tails walked in waving them out.

"Team 15. MJ Aburame, Hiro Kinishami and Kitai Uchiha your Jounin sensei is Rock L-"

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS FOLLOW ME ON THE PATH YOUR WOMEN AND MANHOOD!!" A man with a bowl cut with hair as black as tar and a green jumpsuit with orange warmers. The girls slinked out the room with sour faces and Shino chuckled .

"Team 9. Kirin Uzumaki, Hikari Uchiha, Mitsuki your Jounin sensei is Shinami Nara". A women who looked like she needed A LOT of sleep, sleepily looked to each of them with pink gem eyes. Somehow she made it looked painful. The baggy black bodysuit with black sandals and her hair tired in the signature ponytail, slouched out the door.

"Team 6. Hatomi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, and Metal Lee, your Jounin sensei is Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba entered the room and gave a fanged smile before walking out.

"WE GOT UNCLE" the three screamed excitedly before racing after her.

Let the tests begin.

—————

A/N: I got this up on time, Whewwwwww. Just as promised and next chapter will or should be more fun. Ik I have a few Oc's and they are fillers but I kinda like them. I was hard pressed for who to put for that last damn team. Kiba or Hinata, Kiba or Hinata, Hinata or Kiba. I'm still not fucking 100 on it. It's reallllyyyy hard but it doesn't matter anymore I I put it down. Review and tell me if it you liked it or not. I'm also thinking about posting on AO3(AOOO) I also got some shits in the works but again I'm nervous. Time for my outro.

See ya later my little Moon clan

-Moonz outtie ;)


End file.
